Sleep With The Devil
by BEDEBAH KECIL
Summary: LuMin (GS)
1. Prolog

NOVEL BY SANTHY AGATHA

DISCLAIMER : IDE CERITA KESELURUHAN DIAMBIL DARI NOVEL ASLINYA, YANG MEMBUTUHKAN PENGUBAHAN KALIMAT, ISTILAH, NAMA TOKOH DAN YANG LAINNYA DEMI MEMENUHI KEPERLUAN MENJADI REMAKE FANFICTION LUMIN.

.

.

(Prolog)

Ketika bisnis orang tuanya jatuh dan keluarganya mengalami kebangkrutan secara tiba-tiba, Minseok terpaksa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana orang-orang yang dicintainya satu persatu meninggalkannya. Ibunya terpuruk dalam rasa malu dan kecewa lalu meninggal karena digerogoti penyakit yang sumber utamanya adalah dari hatinya yang hancur karena tidak kuat menjalani kehidupan baru setelah kejatuhan keluarganya, Ayahnya yang menjadi pemabuk setelah kematian ibunya, ahkirnya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang diindikasikan bunuh diri dengan sengaja. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Minseok Sendirian, sebatang kara di dunia ini.

Sendirian di dunia ini, Minseok menyadari bahwa penghancur hidup keluarganya, yang menjadi pembunuh tak langsung kedua orang tuanya adalah Luhan , Pria berdarah Jepang-China, penguasa bisnis yang punya hobby menghancurkan dan menguasai perusahaan-perusahaan kecil yang dia incar, termasuk perusahaan orang tua Minseok . Kehidupan keluarga mereka sebenarnya baik-baik saja sebelum Luhan masuk dan merusak semuanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu kepada perusahaan ayahnya, yang Minseok yakini, lelaki itulah yang menjadi penyebab utama dia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya.

Luhan adalah pengusaha dengan kejeniusan di bidang bisnis dan berdarah dingin, dia ditakuti karena tidak punya belas ada yang menyukai wataknya yang pemarah dan kejam, tetapi tidak ada yang berani menentangnya, karena lelaki itu selalu menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun.

Dengan nekat dan didorong oleh keinginan membalaskan dendam bagi keluarganya, Minseok mencoba mendekati Luhan dan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada lelaki kejam itu. Minseok ingin mencari kepuasan dengan melukai Luhan , meskipun hanya sedikit. Tetapi sayangnya, penjagaan keamanan di sekeliling Luhan tidak tertembus. Minseok malahan berahkir dalam cengkeraman Luhan , dirinya di culik paksa, dilecehkan di luar kehendaknya dan dipenjara di rumah Luhan .

Kenapa Luhan menyekapnya? Apakah Luhan mengetahui niat Minseok untuk membalaskan dendam kematian kedua orangtuanya sehingga memutuskan untuk menahannya? Dan kenapa semakin lama, Luhan semakin tidak ingin melepaskan Minseok ? Apa sebenarnya rahasia yang disimpan oleh Luhan yang misterius itu?

Gejolak dan percikan gairah dua manusia yang saling bermusuhan, yang sama-sama bertemperamen keras, Minseok seorang perempuan mandiri yang meledak-ledak harus berhadapan dengan Luhan , lelaki arogan yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

.

.

.

A/N : seperti yang udah Gw bilang diatas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta Santhy Agatha. Jadi tujuan gw bukan untuk sengaja menjiplak karya orang. Kalo gw sengaja ngejiplak, tentunya gw nggak bakalan ngasih tahu Lo semua cerita ini milik siapa, tapi sebaliknya, biar Lo semua nggak salah paham dan nuduh gw yang enggak2 makanya gw sertakan kepemilikan dan nama pengarangnya. Gw buat ini karena gw suka ceritanya dan kebetulan gw punya bayangan sendiri bahwa yang mainin peran didalemnya itu LuMin.

Typo bakalan selalu ada jadi semoga nggak terlalu mengecewakan. Ya begitulah kira-kira


	2. Chapter 1

REMAKE SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL BY SANTHY AGATHA

.

.

.

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Minseok mengeryitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup.

Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu – menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Minseok mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, Minseok seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya, mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Minseok tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya masih panjang dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

Minseok mengernyitkan matanya lagi, _aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti perempuan murahan_, desahnya.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Minseok, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada disana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Minseok mendengus, yah karena dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penaMin n Minseok menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, Luhan. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Luhan, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Minseok pahit.

Dulu keluarga Minseok adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi kelapa sawit, kebun mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Minseok keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna.

Pikiran Minseok menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap Min pan pagi yang dibuatkan ibunya dengan penuh cinta, Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian Luhan datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Luhan tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Minseok, dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Luhan tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Luhan, kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Luhan menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Luhan dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya.

Keluarga Minseok jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana, berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Minseok kuat menanggung itu semua. Tetapi ibunya tidak. Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahpun, ayah terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginga. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu – karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan… semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja.

Minseok masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku, menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat, ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih, karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai bermabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi, lalu pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali, dan ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnya lah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Minseok sebatang kara. Dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Luhan. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Minseok harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Luhan, dimana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Minseok mendapat informasi, bahwa Luhan sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, klub Azalea. Tanpa pikir panjang, Minseok meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai _waitress_ di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, Minseok menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar, Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi, kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki-lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia wanita murahan yang bisa dibeli._Semua butuh pengorbanan_, mahal harganya. Tapi Minseok merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti, kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Luhan malam ini. Luhan tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura-pura membersihkan bar, Minseok menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Luhan, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

.

.

.  
>Luhan merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa. Dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguardnya yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Luhan menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.<p>

Pemilik klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Luhan . Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik,

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani anda." gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat.

Luhan menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan disana yang hampir- hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan. Gumamnya dalam hati, semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat.

Luhan memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa sexy tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya,

"Aku mau dia." gumamnya sambil menunjuk perempuan itu.

.

.

.

"Aku mau dia."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Minseok merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dia yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Minseok menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu, mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu." sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Minseok tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Luhan , akan berakibat fatal.

Minseok mengernyit pada Luhan , mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah...apakah..." Minseok berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Luhan hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa."

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Luhan , minuman yang biasa. Tangan Minseok gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu. _Sedikit lagi Minseok..._gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. _Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan_… _sedikit lagi_….

Minseok mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Luhan yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Luhan , semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa Minseok dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Luhan hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya.

Matanya malahan tertuju pada Minseok dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk." Luhan menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh Minseok mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan, tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Minseok termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Luhan , sehingga dengan terpaksa Minseok duduk di sebelah Luhan .

"Siapa namamu?" Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Minseok, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya.

Minseok sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya, "Minjung" Jawabnya kaku.

Luhan mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Minseok mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Minseok dengan cermat,

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini."

"Eh...dia...dia pegawai baru kami tuan Luhan , maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup, wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Minseok melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Minseok, "Ayo Min perkenalkan dirimu kepada tuan Luhan , tuan Luhan telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya, itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih."

Perintah itu membuat Minseok menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan Luhan yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi." jawab Minseok ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai, Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Luhan , dan sebentar lagi Luhan akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tetapi sebelum Minseok sempat berdiri, Luhan meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi, kali ini di pangkuan Luhan .

"Apa… apaaan…." Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya, Minseok memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Luhan sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Luhan tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, lidahnya langsung meyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Minseok, menghisapnya, menikmatinya dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun.

Sekujur tubuh Minseok terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu perempuan, sehingga Minseok yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Minseok merasa muak, dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh, dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

_Plakk!_

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Minseok, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Luhan yang membatu duduk di sofa VIP nya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Minseok, begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Minseok menjerit,

"_Kurang ajar kau!_ berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Luhan ." teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar, Minseok menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Luhan .

Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Minseok tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai perempuan kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan laki-laki.

"Lepaskan dia." suara dingin Luhan terdengar di keheningan.

Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani menamparnya.

Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Luhan yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Minseok, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Luhan yang masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Minseok.

"Berapa hargamu?" suara Luhan terdengar tenang dan dingin,

Mata Minseok membelalak, harga? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini? Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Luhan yang sudah diracuninya di meja. Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya. Seharusnya ketika Luhan melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi perempuan gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Luhan mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Luhan tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Minseok. Lagipula Minseok tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Luhan , kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu.

Kahi, primadona di bar ini mendekati Luhan dengan tatapan merayu, dialah yang biasanya dipilih Luhan untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika Luhan berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Luhan tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya,

"Sudahlah Luhan ," Kahi menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Luhan , "Perempuan jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani,,,,, _aduhhh_!"

Kahi mengaduh karena Luhan merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Luhan . Jemari Luhan mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang,

"Menyingkir." gumam Luhan dengan tatapan membunuh pada Kahi, lalu menghempaskan tangan Kahi dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Kahi terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan sakit dan ketakitan. Kahi lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah," Luhan memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Minseok, "Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya."

.

.

.  
><em>Aku harus memiliki perempuan ini.<em>

Luhan memutuskan dalam hati. _Aku harus memilikinya segera._

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan perempuan ini. Tetapi entah kenapa perempuan satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling berbahaya.

Mata Luhan melirik gelas yang diletakkan Minseok di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Minseok terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu. Minseok bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal.

Sebenarnya tadi Luhan memutuskan untuk menertawakan Minseok diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Minseok yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan.

Mungkin sudah waktunya perempuan yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya,

.

.

.  
>Minseok tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Luhan atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? <em>Hah!<em> Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau?

Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak perempuan yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon-mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada perempuan yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah Minseok mendongakkan dagunya menantang Luhan ,

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada anda." gumamnya kasar

Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Luhan .

Tidak disangka-sangka Luhan tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya,

"Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya." gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat, Minseok tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Luhan yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya kasar lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Minseok tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga Minseok mencoba memberontak, Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi.

Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Minseok.

Percuma meminta tolong, karena Minseok yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya, semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya, Sang pemilik Klub masih memandang takjub Luhan yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Minseok yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

.

.

.  
>Sesampainya di tempat parkir Minseok diturunkan, sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Minseok berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh, tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi.<p>

Minseok meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, frustasi, dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli.

Minseok mencoba berontak, menggigit dan menendang sampai kelelahan, dia menatap Luhan terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Luhan .

Luhan membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat,

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil."

"_Mati saja kau!_" sembur Minseok penuh kemarahan.

Luhan terkekeh lagi,

"Oke, kau yang minta." dengan isyarat anggukan kepala Luhan memerintahkan para bodyguardnya,

"_Masukkan dia ke bagasi._"

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**[PERINGATAN! PEMBACA HARUS LEBIH DARI 18 TAHUN. CERITA BERISI HAL-HAL YANG TIDAK BOLEH ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR BACA!]**

.

.

.

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Minseok dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Luhan ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar.

Minseok berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Minseok terdiam, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya?

Lama sekali Minseok menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat, terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti.

Suara pintu mobil di banting. Dan Syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Minseok bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. _Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu._

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Minseok ," itu suara Luhan dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Wajah Minseok langsung pucat pasi. _Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!_

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak." Ada seberkas senyum di suara Luhan . _Kurang ajar_. Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya! "Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah, kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh."

_Rumah Luhan !_ Minseok memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, Rumah Luhan yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Luhan . Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan . Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Luhan .

"Bagaimana Minseok ? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara Manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang." Suara Luhan di luar menyadarkan Minseok dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" gumam Minseok penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Luhan terkekeh di luar sana,

"Menurutmu kenapa? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Suara Luhan terdengar dekat, "Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Minseok belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Dibelakang Luhan yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Minseok tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Minseok berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka.

Luhan mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk,

"Silahkan tuan puteri, biarkan aku membantumu keluar." gumamnya mengejek.

Minseok menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah, _kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini!_

Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Luhan dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo.

Akhirnya Minseok berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya.

Luhan mengamati Minseok dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya,

"Mari, silahkan masuk, selamat datang di rumahku." Setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Minseok yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagian depan ruang tamu Luhan sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Luhan membawa Minseok menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih,

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang." gumam Luhan datar.

Minseok membelalakkan mata marah pada Luhan ,

"Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal dimana. Aku mau pulang."

Bibir Luhan masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak, mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin,

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku."

Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak Minseok , dan detik itu Minseok menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya, secepat mungkin dia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Luhan hanya mendarat di pelipisnya.

Cengkeraman Luhan di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan,

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… Mati." Dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Luhan membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Minseok masuk, lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Minseok yang menggedor-gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?" Luhan mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa dikamarnya, hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Gikwang, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda, tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian."

Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Gikwang.

"Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian." Luhan menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya, "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini."

"Ya saya tahu," jawab Gikwang tenang, "apakah anda akan memaksanya…?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa perempuan, kau tentu tahu."

Luhan terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorang perempuanpun, yang mampu menolak pesona Luhan . Dengan rambut Cokelat Tua yang dipangkas rapi, mata cokelat pucat dan wajah kecil berahang tegas aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat… kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Luhan bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela."

Tentu saja. Gumam Gikwang dalam hati. Kata-kata Luhan bagaikan perintah baginya.

.

.

.

_Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main_. Gikwang mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif.

Dan kalau perempuan itu meminumnya, maka perempuan itu akan menyerah pada Luhan , dan menyenangkan tuannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Gikwang mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Minseok .

Obat ini akan membuat perempuan tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, perempuan itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan Gikwang yakin, Minseok akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

_Malam ini perempuan itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuanku_.

Gikwang tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Minseok dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya. Kamar ini dibuat untuk perempuan, dan Minseok merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Luhan yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal Luhan yang bertampang paling dingin, berbadan tegap kekar dengan bibir sedikit berisi, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar.

Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Minseok mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu.

Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Luhan , dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya…..tidak! Minseok menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerah pada kekuasaan Luhan .

Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Minseok melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Akhirnya Minseok menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Minseok tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya.

Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu sudah tandas, Minseok meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah, Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini,

Mata Minseok berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Minseok bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati Minseok melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa, Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat, lagipula Minseok baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Minseok mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan, dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar…. Kepanasan…

Ada apa ini? Minseok meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas, _Apakah dia demam?_ Napas Minseok terengah, semuanya terasa panas….. terasa panas… _Minseok sangat butuh_….

.

.

.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar tempat Minseok dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Luhan tidak mengharapkan Minseok masih bangun.

Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Luhan menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis.

Gadis keras kepala. Geram Luhan dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Luhan dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan, dia tidak tahu bahwa Luhan akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Minseok menyerah padanya…

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Luhan menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Luhan melihat Minseok terbaring di sana, gelisah. Perempuan itu belum tidur rupanya…. Dan dia tampak… _tidak tenang_.

Ingin tahu, Luhan mendekat, dan menemukan Minseok berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa, tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan,

"Tolong…panas…." Suara Minseok mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahinya, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Luhan makin dalam, lalu kenapa perempuan ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?" Dengan cekatan Luhan mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang, "Sini, aku bantu kau minum." Luhan bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Minseok , lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Minseok menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas perempuan itu terengah,

"Panas…. Tolong… panas…." Sekali lagi Minseok mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa.

Luhan meminumkan air itu kepada Minseok , dan dengan rakus Minseok menghirup air itu, tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

_Pasti ada sesuatu…. Jangan-jangan_….

Luhan memundurkan tubuh Minseok yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Minseok dengan jelas.

Wajah Minseok merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan…. Jangan-jangan…

Dengan cepat Luhan membaringkan Minseok di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak,

"Gikwang!"

Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Gikwang muncul di depan Luhan ,

"Ya Tuan."

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Minseok ?"

Gikwang sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, "Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa."

Wajah Luhan mengeras, "Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat wanita dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu."

Gikwang tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Luhan ,

"Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat perempuan itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian, obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," Gikwang menatap mata Luhan , "anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya."

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu." geram Luhan marah, Gikwang mengangkat bahunya,

"Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut."

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya."

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama ber jam-jam atau sepanjang malam?"

"Selama anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan."

Luhan terdiam. Kata-kata Gikwang terasa begitu menggoda.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat Minseok kembali.

Minseok masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Luhan duduk di ranjang, Minseok menatap Luhan dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit….tubuhku… panas…"

Luhan tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh, Minseok benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Minseok dari kesakitannya. Dan Minseok membutuhkan Luhan untuk itu.

Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Minseok , mendapati mata Minseok membelalak kaget. Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh-sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Bisik Luhan lembut.

Minseok menatap Luhan , atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus,

"Aku… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Luhan mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi Minseok , membuat tubuh Minseok bergetar.

"Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu…"

"Obat…? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Minseok , obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan."

Minseok butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Luhan , sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Luhan .

Tetapi Luhan merengkuh Minseok lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinga Minseok ,

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada Minseok , erangan Minseok ketika merasakan jemari Luhan terdengar begitu menderita, "Terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?" Tangan Luhan bergerak ke pusat gairah Minseok .

"Tidak!" Minseok mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Luhan , "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara, sayang," suara Luhan terdengar sedikit parau, "Biarkan aku membantumu."

Minseok mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Luhan . Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Minseok membutuhkan jemari Luhan itu…. _Ia membutuhkan_….

"Aku akan menolongmu Minseok , tapi kau juga harus membantuku, aku juga butuh pelepasan, Lihat aku Minseok ."

Luhan membuka jubah satin hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas Minseok tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Luhan begitu keras.

"Gunakan aku Minseok , biarkan aku ada di dalam dirimu."

Itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mendekati permohonan yang pernah Luhan gunakan pada perempuan, dan hanya dia lakukan kepada Minseok . Luhan melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada Minseok , dia amat sangat bergairah, dan Minseok tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh Luhan sudah menindih Minseok , dan perempuan itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Luhan menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh Minseok , Luhan menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Minseok yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda,

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Luhan menahan pinggul Minseok dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang, Minseok sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu, "Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan."

Detik itu juga Luhan mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Minseok . Hati-Hati. Luhan menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Minseok .

_Hati-hati, perempuan ini masih perawan_. Luhan mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Penghalang itu ada, seolah mencoba menahan Luhan memasukinya, dan Luhan mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

_Minseok adalah miliknya!_

_._

_._

_._

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

"_Sakit!_" Minseok menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Luhan. Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya, sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal.

Luhan mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, akhirnya berhasil menembus penghalang itu, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Minseok .

Ketika akhirnya jeritan Minseok mereda. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Minseok yang terbuka dan terengah-engah,

"Setelah ini…. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku," ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan, bagaikan janji dari kegelapan.

Dan Minseok , sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang, berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Luhan merasakan gerakan pinggul Minseok , merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Minseok , mendesak dengan berani, menarik Luhan lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Luhan menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Minseok menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya perempuan itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya,

"Oh… oh … Astaga…" Minseok memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan,

Dan walaupun Luhan bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri. Pemandangan akan orgasme Minseok dan denyutan Minseok yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, detik itu pula, Luhan meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Minseok dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

.

.

.  
>Entah apa yang membuat Minseok terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Minseok membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya.<p>

Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih yang feminim….

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Luhan yang jahat.

Dengan panik Minseok terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya, melorot? Minseok menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang…..

"Selamat pagi."

Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Minseok menolehkan kepalanya kaget,

Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak, Luhan ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Luhan yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya,_mereka sama-sama telanjang!_

Minseok masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Luhan berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki.

Dengan panik Minseok menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut Luhan melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya, dengan malu Minseok memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat Luhan .

Keberanian dan kemarahan Minseok langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih di antara ke dua pahanya._Lelaki ini memperkosanya!_ Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Minseok tidak ingat sama sekali, tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari perempuan yang sangat membencimu!" desis Minseok menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap Luhan .

Luhan terkekeh mendengar suara geram Minseok ,

"Membenciku?" dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot, "Lihat aku Minseok , kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti kucing betina yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan…. Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku."

Minseok melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Luhan yang berdiri di samping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu. Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Luhan , di dekat kejantanannya…._Apakah dia yang melakukannya?_

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya." Ada senyum di suara Luhan , "Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar, aku Cuma berbaring di sana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam."

Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Minseok , samar-samar dan tidak jelas, tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya?

Minseok teringat minuman yang di berikan Gikwang semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang di campurkan di situ, dengan mata menyala-nyala, dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, Minseok menantang tatapan Luhan , mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan Luhan .

"Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa perempuan yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!"

Sepertinya kata-kata Minseok mengena di hati Luhan karena rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras, marah.

Dengan kasar, Luhan menyambar jubah satin hitamnya dan mengenakannya, lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Minseok dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Minseok mengernyit, tetapi Minseok menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh, dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada lelaki itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, _kau sudah menjadi milikku_. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu.. atau aku membunuhmu!"

Dengan kasar Luhan melepaskan cengkeramannya di rahang Minseok , membuat tubuh Minseok terdorong lagi ke ranjang, lalu dengan langkah tegas, Luhan melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

.  
>Minseok masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit di antara pahanya menyadarkannya.<p>

Noda darah itu tampak mencolok di sprei putih yang ia duduki, tampak menertawakannya.

Sungguh ironis, keperawanannya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Tubuh Minseok gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri.

Noda merah di ranjang itu sangat mengganggunya,hingga dengan kasar Minseok merenggut sprei itu dan membantingnya ke lantai, Napas Minseok terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis penuh emosi.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ayah dan ibunya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya.

Kini dia terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Luhan , dan yang sangat menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi lelaki itu.

Minseok mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Dia sudah cukup menangis, dia harus melawan, dengan segala cara!

Dengan pelan Minseok melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Luhan di tubuhnya.

Luhan boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti lelaki itu memilikinya. Minseok wanita bebas, wanita bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan Luhan. Tunggu saja, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan.

.

.

.  
>Minseok hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri.<p>

Putus asa, Minseok duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, _Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini?_ Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja dia tidak mampu. Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satu-satunya jalan.

Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Luhan , dan juga seorang lelaki bertampang dingin bernama Gikwang, yang selalu ada di sebelah Luhan setiap ada kesempatan. Lelaki bertampang dingin itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

Pikiran Minseok berputar… memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu…

Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Minseok langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk.

Gikwang muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Minseok langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan,

"Aku minta tolong…." rintihnya sesakit mungkin.

Gikwang mengernyit dan mendekat,

"Ada apa nona?'

"Aku… aku mau muntah… tolong aku," Minseok meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

Dan sepertinya Gikwang tidak curiga, lelaki itu mendekat, dan menatap Minseok ,

"Kau mau di bantu ke kamar mandi?"

Minseok mengangguk lemah,

Dengan tangan kuatnya, Gikwang membantu Minseok berdiri dan memapah tubuh Minseok yang lunglai ke kamar mandi,

Ketika Gikwang membuka pintu kamar mandi, Minseok berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga Gikwang langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar Mandi,

Di wastafel Minseok menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan muntah hebat,

"Handuk… tolong…." gumam Minseok lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi,

Masih tanpa curiga, Gikwang melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilat Minseok melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

Gikwang menyadari kalau dia ditipu ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Minseok , dia berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat, Minseok yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin, Minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Gikwang dari dalam,

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ancam Gikwang, berteriak dari dalam, "Tuan Luhan pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Tuan Luhan marah, _kau akan menyesalinya._"

Teriakan-teriakan Gikwang makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu, kata-kata Gikwang sempat membuat hati Minseok kecut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Luhan memang lelaki kejam, tetapi Minseok tidak boleh takut. Dia harus berani menantang Luhan , menunjukkan pada lelaki itu kalau dia bukanlah perempuan yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Minseok membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang menjaga di pintu.

Tetapi rupanya Luhan beranggapan Minseok terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di pintu, Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati Minseok melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Gikwang masih terdengar ketika Minseok keluar, tetapi ketikan Minseok menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara.

Minseok melangkah lagi melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke arah tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati, Minseok mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah.

Kosong.

Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, Minseok melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya,

"_Kau pikir kau akan kemana?_"

.

.

.

Terlonjak kaget, Minseok membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Luhan.

Lelaki itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuh-musuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Gikwang seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku." Tangan kekar Luhan mencengkeram lengan Minseok dengan kasar lalu menyeret Minseok yang tidak bersedia.

Minseok meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Luhan tidak peduli, tetap menyeret Minseok dengan kekuatan besarnya, hingga Minseok mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti daripada tangannya putus,

Luhan menyeret Minseok menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Minseok tadi dikurung,

Di sana beberapa pengawal Luhan berkumpul, dan Gikwang berdiri di sana, rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi Luhan dan di bebaskan dari kamar mandi.

Minseok mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia pukul kepala Gikwang dengan sesuatu sehingga lelaki itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera.

Luhan melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Minseok ke depan dengan kasar,

"Kau lihat Gikwang? Perempuan kecil seperti ini, dan kau, pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya _bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti ini._"

Gikwang hanya terdiam, menatap Luhan dengan muka datar sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Minseok , hingga Minseok mengernyit, apakah lelaki ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau Minseok ," Luhan melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, "Ini adalah peringatan untukmu, kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh salah satu dari mereka."

Tanpa dinyana, Luhan menghantam Gikwang dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala Gikwang mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Minseok terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika Luhan menghajar Gikwang, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga lelaki itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya.

Luhan mundur satu langkah ketika Gikwang terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap Minseok ,

"Kalu lihat itu Minseok ? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu, mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, _akan kubunuh!_"

Dengan kejam Luhan mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Gikwang.

Minseok berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Luhan yang terayun, mencegah Luhan menghabisi Gikwang,

"_Jangan_….! Jangan! aku yang salah, aku yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! _Aku yang salah!_" teriaknya panik.

Luhan terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya dia menatap Minseok , matanya sedingin es. Lelaki itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Minseok .

"Jadi kau mengaku salah," Luhan mundur lagi dan Minseok merasa lega luar biasa karena lelaki itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Gikwang yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini." teriak Minseok marah, frustrasi karena Luhan menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku."

"Atas dasar apa?" Minseok berteriak marah, "Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi lelaki jahat sepertimu, aku cuma mau keluar dari ini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini…._Aku cuma mau keluarr!_

"Kau mau keluar hah?" Luhan mencengkeram lengan Minseok lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Minseok merasa lengannya memar, "_Mari kita keluar!_"

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Minseok berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Luhan .

Sepertinya kemarahan Luhan adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan laki-laki itu.

Luhan membawa Minseok ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon.

Dengan kasar Luhan mendorong Minseok keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Minseok mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya.

Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Minseok bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang, _apakah Luhan akan mendorongnya ke bawah?_

Luhan benar-benar mendesak tubuh Minseok sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Luhan di belakangnya,

"Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit aku melemparmu ke bawah kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam," napas Luhan sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan, "Kau perempuan tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang…. Tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau."

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku, bukan ibilis sepertimu!" Minseok berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Perempuan tidak tahu terimakasih," Luhan mendorong Minseok lagi sampai ke ujung, "Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Minseok memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Luhan ,

"Terimakasih karena sudah membebaskanku."

Lalu tubuh Minseok terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang dalam itu.

_Setidaknya kalau aku mati aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, ayah…._

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Minseok terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam, Minseok tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu.

Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya, napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

_Oh Tuhan… aku akan mati…._

.

.

.

Ketika Minseok sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan.

Tubuh lemas Minseok di baringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya di tekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar.

Minseok memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri

_Siapakah penolongnya? Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan mati?_

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Minseok .

Mata Minseok mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya,

"Panggil dokter."

Itu suara Luhan. Apakah Luhan yang menyelamatkannya? _Lagipula… kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?_

_._

_._

_._

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah teronggok di lantai.

Sebuah gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh, Gikwang berdiri di sana, bekas-bekas pukulan Luhan masih menimbulkan memar-memar di sana sini, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah diobati,

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Luhan dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan cairan...Anda sendiri Tuan Luhan , anda tidak apa-apa? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan perempuan itu..."

Luhan melirik pada Gikwang dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah,

"Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa anda menyelamatkannya?"

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Gikwang dengan mata menyala-nyala,

"Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati," mata cokelat Luhan bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan, "dan kau...Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?"

Gikwang menatap Luhan , tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian dia langsung memasang wajah datar, "Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" suara Luhan menajam, setajam tatapannya, "Kau adalah pengawalku paling berpengalaman, tak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya gadis itu, kecuali kau memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya."

Gikwang menelan ludahnya, "Saya ingin membebaskannya, saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita."

Luhan melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa,

"Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kali mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku, dengarkan ini baik-baik Gikwang ," suara Luhan dalam dan mengancam, "sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku akan menghabisimu secepat yang aku bisa!"

Suara ancaman itu masih menggema di kegelapan, bagaikan janji Iblis yang memanggil-manggil meminta nyawa.

.

.

.

Ketika Minseok terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya, dia menggeliat panik, mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanya mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau sudah ada di daratan, kau bisa bernafas secara normal." Suara Luhan membawa Minseok kembali pada kesadarannya.

Dengan waspada dia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, Minseok beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Luhan dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan secercah cahaya geli di mata Luhan ,

"Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?" nada gelipun tersamar dalam suara Luhan .

_Kurang ajar_. Batin Minseok dalam hati. Dia berjuang meregang nyawa, dan lelaki ini malah duduk disini menertawainya.

Tetapi, apakah benar Luhan yang terjun ke kolam waktu itu dan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam kemarahannya Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya aku memang menyelamatkanmu," Luhan bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Minseok , "Tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi kepuasanku."

Minseok menatap Luhan geram,

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan tenang lelaki itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Minseok bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat," Senyum di bibir Luhan tampak kejam, "Kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas."

Ketika Minseok menyadari maksud Luhan , sudah terlambat, lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan.

Kekuatan Minseok tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Luhan yang besar dan kuat di atasnya, dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya di kepala ranjang,

"Kau...Kau mau apa?" Minseok mulai panik ketika Luhan yang setengah duduk di atasnya membuka kancing kemejanya.

Senyum Luhan tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Minseok yang tidak berdaya, Lelaki itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang berotot terlihat.

Sejenak Minseok terpana melihat kulit berwarna Putih kekuningan yang berkilauan bagai satin itu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia ada dalam kondisi genting, dengan panik Minseok mulai meronta dan menendang, sedapat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri.

Tapi percuma, ikatan Luhan ke tangannya sangat kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Minseok benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas dan memabukkan...Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu..." suara Luhan merendah, penuh gairah, "Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya."

.

.

.

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Minseok melihat ketika Luhan melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Minseok , hingga napas mereka beradu,

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Minseok , membuat Minseok berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi,

"Sshhh...Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau meronta-ronta terus seperti itu." Bibir Luhan merayap dan mendarat di bibir Minseok . Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Minseok , lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Minseok yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Minseok yang hangat dan panas, lidahnya mengait lidah Minseok dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.

Ketika Luhan melepaskan bibirnya, napas Minseok terengah-engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?" Luhan berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Minseok , "Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku..." Tangan Luhan merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Minseok , "Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku..." Jemari Luhan menyingkap rok Minseok dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda pusat gairahnya, "Di sini...Yang paling panas."

Minseok menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat Luhan yang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas, apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa kram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika dia menggerak-gerakkannya.

Luhan melirik ke pergelangan tangan Minseok yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti Minseok .

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memar-memar ketika ini selesai."

Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Minseok , dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan lakukan ini, kumohon..."

Mata Luhan sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Minseok , tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras,

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Minseok ." Luhan membuka kancing kemeja Minseok satu persatu, membiarkan payudara Minseok terbuka bebas untuknya,

"Ini milikku," Luhan menyentuh payudara Minseok dan menggodanya, menikmati ketika mendengar erangan tersiksa Minseok , "Seluruh tubuhmu adalah mutlak milikku." Luhan mengecup ujung payudara Minseok , mencecapnya dengan lidahnya, lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri bagian samping payudara Minseok , menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di sana.

Minseok melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya, seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya.

Dan jemari Luhan menyentuh kesana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Minseok sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Minseok meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Luhan , tapi lengan Luhan yang kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Kemudian bibir Luhan mengikuti jemarinya. Minseok terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya, seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"_Jangan!_" teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Luhan menyentuhnya.

Tetapi lengan Luhan yang kuat menahannya, dan kemudian, Minseok melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Luhan di pusat dirinya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas. Panas bertemu panas dan dia terbakar, pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tertanggungkan.

"Sshhhh...Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Minseok , _milikku_." Luhan mencumbu pusat gairah Minseok menyatakan kepemilikannya.

Dan ketika Luhan selesai bermain-main, Minseok sudah terbaring, lemas dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh membara.

Luhan menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Minseok , dada bidangnya menggesek payudara Minseok , dan Minseok merasakan kejantanan Luhan yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Minseok inginkan.

Luhan menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Minseok . Dan Minseok merasakan tubuh Luhan yang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang makin menghujam.

"Minseok ..." Luhan mengerang merasakan tubuh Minseok yang panas, halus dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin. Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Minseok . Luhan ingin Minseok mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini.

Ketika Luhan bergerak, Minseok mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Luhan .

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Minseok dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau milikku Minseok . Ingat itu baik-baik."

Sedetik kemudian, Luhan membawa Minseok melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

.

.

.

Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya dari Minseok yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Minseok , ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Luhan mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Minseok ,

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat."

Lalu Luhan bangkit, mengenakan jubah tidurnya dan menatap Minseok yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya,

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya." Gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Minseok , Luhan benar, Minseok tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Sudah hampir dua minggu Minseok dikurung di dalam kamar putih ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-hari Minseok dilalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua ke pekarangan rumah Luhan.

Minseok sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Luhan tidak pernah mengunjungi Minseok lagi.

Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Minseok mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya. Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Luhan tidak melepaskannya?

Apakah karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa Minseok berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Minseok di sini karena menganggap Minseok ancaman yang berbahaya? Kalau begitu kenapa Luhan tidak membunuhnya sekalian?

Beberapa lama terpaku di jendela, Minseok menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tidak biasa di luar sana. Beberapa mobil tampak lalu lalang keluar Masuk rumah Luhan yang biasanya lengang. Sehari-hari pemandangan yang didapat Minseok hanyalah pemandangan pengawal-pengawal Luhan dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di halaman depan rumah.

Kali ini Minseok melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil catering. Apakah Luhan akan mengadakan pesta? Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan Minseok untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali.

Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih membuka. Minseok bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Gikwang yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya – tentu saja dibawah pengawasan Gikwang.

Minseok tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Gikwang lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Minseok terlalu besar. Karena dialah, Gikwang dihajar oleh Luhan, bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada dari memar-memar di wajah Gikwang dan hidungnya yang patah.

Setiap melihat Gikwang, Minseok disergap perasaan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Luhan mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Minseok lolos. Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri?

Minseok memang tidak kenal dengan Gikwang, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya….

"Minseok ."

Itu suara Luhan. Minseok terlonjak saking kagetnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya melihat Luhan yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, lelaki itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Minseok yang sedang melamun, sambil memandang Minseok yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

Otomatis Minseok mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi impulsifnya ketika menyadari aura Luhan yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan.

Luhan melirik tangan Minseok yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Minseok baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Luhan, seorang laki-laki berbadan kecil dan sedikit gemulai,

"Ini Miyomi ," gumam Luhan tenang, "Dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam." setelah berkata begitu, Luhan melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

_Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?_

.

.

.

"Kau sebenarnya cantik sekali nona, hanya saja kau tidak pandai berdandan." Miyomi bergumam dengan suara gemulainya, memoles wajah Minseok yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin,

Sementara Minseok masih memejamkan matanya, diam karena di dandani oleh Miyomi... Kalau Luhan menyuruhnya di dandani, maka dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang di Adakan Luhan, hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, coba buka matamu." gumam Miyomi ada nada puas dalam suaranya,

Minseok membuka matanya pelan-pelan karena bulu mata palsu terasa memberati matanya. Dan dia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu.

Yang menatapnya bukan lah Minseok , perempuan yang seumur hidupnya sangat jarang berdandan, yang ada di depannya adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, luar biasa cantiknya dengan riasan yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi sangat pas di semua sisi.

Miyomi memang perias yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat terkenal tentunya dengan tarif sekali riasnya yang amat sangat mahal. Minseok sering sekali mendengar nama perias ini di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang perias berbakat ini.

Matanya tampak begitu lebar, kuat sekaligus rapuh dengan polesan warna cokelat keemasan, dan sedemikian rupa menonjolkan kesan anggun…. Dan bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstik warna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah.

Minseok menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan cantik di depannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Minseok terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di depannya.

Miyomi mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Minseok ,

"Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Tuan Luhan sebelumnya," Miyomi meringis, "Bukan berarti kau kurang cantik, tapi kau kurang glamour, kurang mempesona. Kekasih-kekasih Tuan Luhan sebelumnya- sebelumnya selalu cantik luar biasa, bagaikan dewi."

Minseok mendengus sinis, _apakah Luhan juga menyuruh perias ini untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya?_

Miyomi sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang Minseok sambil terus bergumam,

"Tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, tuan Luhan tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain," gumaman Miyomi itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Minseok sebelumnnya, "Dan yang paling sensasional adalah gaun ini, Tuan Luhan menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris, pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, gaun ini khusus dibuat untukmu, tiada duanya di dunia ini," Miyomi berseru kecil dengan feminim, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu di tangannya, "Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Tuan Luhan memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa."

Minseok menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Miyomi, dan sekali lagi dia terpesona. Di tangan Miyomi, digantung di gantungan baju yang elegan, ada sebuah gaun yang luar biasa indahnya.

Gaun itu dibuat dari bahan sutera hijau berkilau dengan kristal kecil menyebar di sepanjang gaun, memberikan efek kilauan yang menakjubkan. Kaki gaun itu melebar ke samping dan menjuntai dengan indahnya. Gaun itu adalah gaun terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Minseok , dan gaun itu untuknya?

"Pakailah gaun ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam, Tuan Luhan ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta." gumam Miyomi, menghamparkan gaun hijau itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kata-kata terakhir Miyomi sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Minseok dari keterpesonaannya akan keindahan gaun itu.

Luhan telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasih-kekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka! Kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Luhan puas. Minseok bukan kekasih Luhan dan dia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur-atur sesukanya, _Luhan harus menyadari itu._

.

.

.

Luhan masuk dan Minseok menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Luhan mengenakan jas hitam legam yang rapi, rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat disisir Klimis Vintage menyamping, membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yang begitu menggoda.

Lelaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Minseok merasakan Luhan tertegun sejenak menatap wajah Minseok yang sudah dirias sedemikian cantiknya.

Tetapi kemudian mata Luhan menatap ke arah Minseok yang masih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya di kamar itu. Mata Luhan menggelap seolah ada badai yang akan menerjang di sana,

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai gaunmu?" desis Luhan pelan.

Minseok mundur selangkah, menyadari intensitas kemarahan dalam suara Luhan. Lelaki satu ini mungkin menderita _post power syndrome_ sehingga mudah naik darah kalau keinginannya tidak diikuti, batin Minseok dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau." Minseok menegakkan dagunya menantang, meski batinnya sedikit kecut.

"Gaun itu khusus dipesankan untukmu." kali ini suara Luhan sedikit menggeram, menahan kesabaran.

Minseok melirik gaun indah itu, gaun itu luar biasa indah, dan Minseok sudah jatuh cinta pada gaun itu sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan gaun secantik itu sekali saja.

_Tidak!_ Dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Luhan atas dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya," Minseok berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar Lantang, "Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kauperintah-perintahkan semamu!"

"Boneka katamu?" Luhan melangkah maju dan otomatis Minseok melangkah mundur, "Kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai, supaya kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!"

Jantung Minseok berdetak sekejap merasa takut akan ancaman Luhan. Apakah Luhan akan melaksanakan Ancamannya? Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Minseok tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Luhan tidak main-main. Lelaki ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Luhan tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kejam.

_Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Minseok !_ Minseok mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Minseok , kenakan gaun ini atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal." Luhan mulai mendesis marah, tangannya meraih gaun hijau itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Minseok yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang gaun itu dengan hati-hati.

Luhan memperlakukan gaun semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap. Lelaki iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan! Tanpa sadar kebencian Minseok meluap lagi kepada Luhan, dorongan untuk menantang Luhan amatlah besar, meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Luhan lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang.

"_Pakai gaun itu_, Minseok ." kali ini Luhan melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar.

Minseok langsung mundur selangkah lagi menjauhi Luhan, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia mulai merasa takut,

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya, _kau keluar dulu dari sini!_" teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari matanya.

Tetapi Luhan bergeming, lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah,

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai gaun bagus, sekarang cepat pakai gaun itu." Luhan tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapi kemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Minseok melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Minseok melepas pakaiannya di depan tatapan Luhan yang berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan gaun itu. Gaun itu luar biasa bagusnya, meluncur pelan membungkus tubuhnya dan terasa sangat pas. Sejenak Minseok melupakan perasaan frustrasi atas pemaksaan Luhan dan larut dalam keterpesonaan atas keindahan gaun itu di tubuhnya.

Luhan mengamati Minseok sejenak dalam balutan gaun indah itu. Minseok tampak seperti dewi hutan yang diturunkan dari khayangan, luar biasa cantiknya.

"_Bagus._" geram Luhan, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih gaun itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Minseok .

Minseok terpana ketika Luhan merobek gaun itu di bagian dada, gaun seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran, dan kristal kristalnya jatuh bertebaran dengan suara dentingan pelan di lantai. Mata Minseok berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Luhan akan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah gaun yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya, sungguh lelaki yang kejam!

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis? kau tidak mau memakai gaun ini bukan?" gumam Luhan sambil menatap Minseok tajam, "Maka kukabulkan permintaanmu."

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Luhan meraih Minseok , mencengkeram punggung Minseok merapat ke arahnya, Minseok mencoba meronta tapi tak berdaya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang kalau mau menangtangku. Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan-segan berbuat kejam." Bibir Luhan terasa dekat dengan bibir Minseok , dan napas lelaki itu sedikit terengah.

Kepala Luhan menunduk dan sejenak Minseok merasa pasti bahwa Luhan hendak menciumnya, tetapi entah kenapa leher lelaki itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Luhan mendorong Minseok menjauh, Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu,

"_Miyomi!" _suara Luhan sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah yang gemulai itu,

Pintu terbuka, dan Miyomi terburu-buru masuk, lelaki itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Minseok yang penuh airmata dengan baju itu – baju eksklusif rancangan disainer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua perempuan itu – sekarang menjuntai sobek di dada Minseok dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan mahal masterpiece-nya untuk wajah Minseok juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata di wajah Minseok .

"Bereskan dia." Luhan tidak menatap Minseok lagi, lelaki itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar nekad menantang tuan Luhan seperti itu." Miyomi bergumam setengah menggerutu. Dari tadi lelaki gemulai itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Minseok . Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada gaun hijau Minseok yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di lantai, Miyomi akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Untunglah Miyomi membawa gaun cadangan, Gaun itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah gaun hijau yang sudah dirobek oleh Luhan. Warnanya merah marun dan berpotongan sederhana, membungkus tubuh Minseok dengan sempurna.

"Nah sudah selesai." Miyomi meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Minseok di cermin, "Lumayan cantik, meskipun tidak semewah tadi."

Minseok tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke gaun hijau di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bisa melawan Luhan.

Betapa mengerikannya lelaki itu kalau marah. Minseok mengernyit. Sejak usahanya yang terakhir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya.

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Minseok diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau Minseok cukup waspada, mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, pakai sepatu ini," Miyomi meletakkan sepatu emas yang cantik di karpet, "Lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Tuan Luhan menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai

.

.

.

Ketika Minseok menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinya terasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaian spektakuler, semuanya pasti gaun rancangan terbaru dari disainer terkenal.

Para laki-laki berjas tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol di satu sudut dekat perapian, dan para perempuan tampak berkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar di semua sisi ballroom itu.

Sebuah meja sajian besar disudut menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan mewah. Bartender di satu sudut sibuk melayani permintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih hilir mudik, menawarkan nampan-nampan hidangan dan sampanye yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Ketika Minseok menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, hingga Minseok merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Minseok mencari-cari Luhan, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ada. Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian. Minseok berdiri diam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamati daripada membaur. Dia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa di setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tiga orang pengawal-pengawal Luhan dengan jas hitam yang serupa dan tampak selalu waspada. Minseok harus melewati mereka kalau ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Luhan yang baru?" sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja supaya Minseok mendengarnya.

Minseok menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan perempuan-perempuan cantik tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

Salah seorang perempuan, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Minseok dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas ke bawah,

"Aku mendengar Luhan mengajaknya tinggal bersama - bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun perempuan yang pernah diajak Luhan tinggal bersama... Kupikir dia perempuan yang sangat cantik! Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Luhan sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama."

"Aku pikir juga begitu," perempuan di kelompok itu, yang bergaun merah muda menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah sinis "Mengingat sejarah kekasih-kekasih Luhan selalu luar biasa cantik... Tapi lihat dia, dia tampak tak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan perempuan berkelas!"

"Gaunnya gaun lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti gadis miskin," suara perempuan lain berambut kemerahan dengan gaun biru muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana, "Dia mempermalukan Luhan dengan penampilannya."

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Luhan, berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Luhan pasti muak dan mencampakkannya," perempuan sexy berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh, "Begitu melihatku, Luhan pasti akan menyukaiku dan membuangnya."

Pipi Minseok memerah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya, sabar Minseok , desisnya dalam hati. Perempuan-perempuan jalang itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun.

"Menungguku, sayang?" suara Luhan terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Minseok hingga ia terlonjak kaget. Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Luhan berdiri santai sedikit bersandar di jendela di dekatnya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Minseok makin merona, merasa malu sekaligus terhina.

Luhan mendekat, dan perempuan-perempuan di gerombolan itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya. Lelaki itu memang tampan. Minseok menggumam dalam hati, merasa kesal karena mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kebenaran yang terpampang di depannya.

Dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata coklat muda yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir tipis yang melengkung jantan dan tulang pipi tinggi yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, diimbangi dengan jas hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping berototnya dengan pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan nuansa jahat yang mempesona.

Luhan tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan perempuan-perempuan muda itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka, matanya terpaku menatap Minseok , dan senyum miring muncul di bibirnya,

"Kau cantik sekali sayang," Luhan meraih Minseok , merangkul pinggang Minseok dengan lembut, lalu mengecup hidung Minseok mesra, "Dari semua perempuan di ruangan ini, kau yang paling cantik. Yang lainnya Cuma _sampah_," Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang, yang terdengar langsung oleh gerombolan perempuan itu. Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Minseok menoleh, perempuan-perempuan itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa atas hinaan Luhan. Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat.

Luhan terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka, lalu menunduk dan menatap Minseok , senyumnya langsung hilang,

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri - dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun disini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, _kau akan dihukum._" bisiknya dingin, sikapnya berubah kaku dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Minseok , dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Minseok .

Minseok termangu, masih terpesona oleh pertunjukan sandiwara kasih sayang yang diperagakan Luhan tadi, apakah lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan perempuan-perempuan jahat itu?

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik," sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangnya, Minseok menoleh dan berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik berbaju putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin perempuan inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"Siapa?" Minseok mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar perempuan itu barusan,

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil, bahkan tawanya-pun terdengar merdu, Minseok membatin dalam hatinya.

"Luhan, kekasihmu," Perempuan itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Luhan, "Dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan perempuan-perempuan menjengkelkan itu..ups," perempuan itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik, "Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka." perempuan itu tertawa lagi.

Dia perempuan bahagia. Minseok membatin dalam hati. Perempuan cantik yang bahagia. Ralat Minseok . Dengan gaun putih keemasannya yang indah, tatanan rambut sempurna, make-up sederhana, dan tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh cinta, perempuan di depannya ini tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya. Minseok mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya maaf, aku mengoceh kesana kemari tetapi lupa memperkenalkan diri," perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, "aku Baekhyun."

Senyum ramah perempuan itu menular, Minseok membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun dan ikut tersenyum lebar,

"Minseok ," gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya, "Terimakasih sudah mau menyapaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan perempuan-perempuan tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain,

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu."

Minseok mengernyit,

"Iri padaku? Kenapa?"

"Ah kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar," Baekhyun tertawa lagi, "Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di dunia elit ini, kau adalah perempuan yang paling hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa?" Minseok menatap Baekhyun penuh ingin tahu.

"Karena Luhan, Taipan paling dingin di sini, mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya," Baekhyun mengedikkan dagunya, "Meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Luhan dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari kehadiran perempuan. Tidak pernah ada satu perempuanpun - selain pelayan - yang bisa tinggal dirumah ini. Bahkan katanya, kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Luhan lebih memilih menemui kekasih-kekasihnya di hotel miliknya," Baekhyun menatap Minseok dan tersenyum, "Kaulah satu-satunya perempuan yang diajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang, mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan bujangan paling diminati di sini."

Minseok tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Minseok bukan kekasih Luhan, dia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih Luhan, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan, dia disekap dan dilecehkan semau Luhan

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan Luhan?"

Spontan Baekhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Minseok ,

"Tidak, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini, aku tidak sempat mengagumi lelaki lain." Baekhyun tersenyum dan matanya menyipit kala tersenyum lalu membuka lagi dengan binar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya.

Minseok memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun dibandingkan dirinya, perempuan itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Luhan, mata Minseok berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai Luhan yang malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah Minseok , dan dahinya berkerut,

"Kenapa Minseok ? Kau sakit?"

Minseok menatap Baekhyun lagi, perempuan ini baik hati, mungkin saja Baekhyun bisa menolongnya...

"Tolong aku..." Minseok berbisik lemah, takut suaranya Luhan ataupun para pengawalnya yang bertebaran di mana-mana, "Tolong aku keluar dari sini."

Baekhyun mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Minseok , matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya,

"Apa Minseok? Tapi... Bukankah.."

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana sayang." suara Barritone itu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari Minseok .

Minseok menoleh dan terpesona menatap Lelaki yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif. Lelaki itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut cokelat yang berpadu nuansa keemasan, dan tingginya yang luar biasa menjulang, lebih tinggi daripada Luhan, meski jika berhadapan dengannya saja Minseok hanya sebatas bahu Luhan. Baekhyun rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Minseok -pun, kalau memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan mau melirik lelaki lain.

"Chanyeolie." Baekhyun bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan terang terangan yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Suami Baekhyun tampak amat sangat mencintai isterinya. Minseok berkesimpulan dalam hati. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah akan melahapnya.

"Kita harus segera pulang, mari kita berpamitan dulu pada tuan rumah."

"Tapi, kita baru sebentar di sini... Apakah sopan kalau..."

"Ssshh," Chanyeol menghentikan protes Baekhyun dan menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan jemarinya lembut, "Lebih tidak sopan lagi kalau kau menganggurkan lebih ingin berada di rumah, bersama isteriku." gumamnya penuh arti.

Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Chanyeol. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, pipi Minseok -pun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Chanyeol kepada isterinya. Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Chanyeol lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Minseok ,

"Ini, kenalkan, Minseok ." gumam Baekhyun lembut.

Minseok mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Chanyeol menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Minseok merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari lelaki tinggi itu.

"Minseok yang itu?" ada tanya dalam suara Chanyeol ,

Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Chanyeol lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Minseok penuh permintaan maaf,

"Gosip cepat menyebar, bahkan di kalangan laki-laki." gumamnya pada Minseok , meminta pengertian.

Minseok tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Chanyeol sepertinya rekan bisnis Luhan. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Baekhyun.

"Ayo sayang, kita berpamitan." Chanyeol mengangguh pada Baekhyun, lalu menarik pinggang isterinya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Baekhyun mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari tas-nya, "ini kartu namaku," digenggamkannya kartu nama itu di jemari Minseok , "Hubungi aku kapan saja kau mau, aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat."

Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam di keramaian pesta. Meninggalkan Minseok yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat seolah hanya itulah tiket penyelamatannya.

.

.

.

"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku." Baekhyun mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam , menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah percintaan mereka yang panas,

Mata Chanyeol terbuka, menatap Baekhyun penuh ingin tahu,

"Siapa sayang?"

"Minseok , kekasih Luhan "

Chanyeol tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya,

"Kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Luhan. Dia rekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Tetapi dari segi pribadi..." Chanyeol mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di punggung telanjang Baekhyun, "Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ingin tahu,

"Yah... Luhan terkenal sangat... Kejam. Dia berpenampilan dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun, kadang-kadang aku sedikit tak simpati atas sikap tak berbelas kasihannya."

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Minseok ," Baekhyun mengingat permohonan Minseok tadi kepadanya, "Dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu, pandangannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin Luhan menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?"

"Mungkin saja," Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut, "Tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita."

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Luhan? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya kan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan di suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Minseok tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya tadi.

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Baekhyun, "Baiklah tuan puteri, akan kucoba," di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, menggoda bibir Baekhyun dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas, "Sekarang bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?"

Baekhyun tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Chanyeol selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa lelaki memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedang Chanyeol duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Luhan yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Luhan bukanlah lelaki yang bisa membaur, lelaki ini penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal membuat orang-orang segan mendekatinya. Chanyeol tidak akrab dengan Luhan , mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Luhan cukup kooperatif. Kerjasama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan masing-masing.

Chanyeol ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Minseok kepada Luhan . Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini. Tetapi isterinya – Baekhyun yang cantik – telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya.

Chanyeol berdehem, menarik perhatian Luhan dari berkas-berkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius,

"Kami, aku dan isteriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam."

Kepala Luhan langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada,

"Oh ya?" nada suaranya santai, tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Luhan tidak bisa menipu Chanyeol , _ada sesuatu di sini._ Batin Chanyeol dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Luhan ...

"Yah, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya." Chanyeol berusaha memancing Luhan dan sepertinya pancingannya kena karena mata Luhan menyipit dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada isterimu?"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan lurus-lurus,

"Dia meminta tolong kepada isteriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu."

Bibir Luhan mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu segera berdiri,

"Bilang pada isterimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. _Perempuan itu milikku_, dan siapapun tidak akan bisa melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku," Luhan menatap Chanyeol lurus, menimbang-nimbang, "Aku menghormatimu Chanyeol , kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf aku permisi dulu karena ada janji pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini."

Setelah mengangguk kaku, Luhan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar itu.

Chanyeol duduk diam dan menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu di mana Luhan menghilang di baliknya.

Tingkah Luhan mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu, Senyum muncul di bibir Chanyeol . Luhan mungkin akan mengalami sama seperti dirinya, _kalau dia tidak hati-hati kepada ._  
>.<p>

.

.

Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Minseok tidak menyangka kalau Luhan -lah yang masuk. Lelaki itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini. Minseok bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu, kecuali dari pemandangan ketika Luhan memasuki mobilnya di teras bawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Minseok dikurung.

Dan seperti biasanya, _lelaki itu tampak marah_. Minseok mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum? Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis. Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan bahagia sedikitpun di dalam hatinya?

Tanpa basa basi, Luhan melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menatap Minseok tajam,

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Isteri Chanyeol ?"

Minseok langsung mengkerut takut. Baekhyun mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Chanyeol , dan Chanyeol mengatakannya kepada Luhan .

Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Minseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan keberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah ayah dan ibunya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring di peti mati. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Luhan ,

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Baekhyun untuk menyelamatkanku." Minseok mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang Luhan .

Luhan menggeram marah, matanya menyala,

"Coba saja kalau kau berani. Minta Baekhyun untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau perempuan itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya," Luhan mendesis geram, "Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Minseok, kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu."

Wajah Minseok memucat. Apakah Luhan benar-benar akan melukai Baekhyun ? Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah cantik Baekhyun dan kebaikan hati perempuan itu. _Ah ya Tuhan_, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya Luhan akan melukai Baekhyun , maka Minseok tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu."

Luhan menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Minseok dari ujung kepala sampai kaki,

"Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi... dan terlalu mudah pula kalau aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia..." Luhan melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Minseok langsung melangkah mundur,

"Jangan...jangan mendekat!" Minseok tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri. Luhan sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya, memar ditangannya masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi yang kejam di pergelangannya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Minseok itu,

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memaksamu, apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin?" dengan tenang lelaki itu melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu.

Minseok menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik,

"Kau... kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?" Luhan melemparkan kemejanya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Minseok, Tubuh lelaki itu luar biasa indah, ramping tapi kuat dengan otot-ototnya yang menyembul, terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku mau mandi," Luhan tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Minseok, "Dan kau ikut denganku."

Wajah Minseok memucat dan menatap Luhan dengan marah.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau... kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu... ini... ini adalah..."

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Luhan menyelesaikan kalimat Minseok dengan tenang, "Ya. Kau kekasihku Minseok, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku."

"_Kurang ajar!_" Minseok menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Luhan , Minseok maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah Luhan .

Tetapi Luhan cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Minseok, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya tangan Minseok di belakang punggungnya,

"Tidak semudah itu Minseok, ingat itu, aku laki-laki yang cukup kuat, kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Dengan satu tangan masih menelikung Minseok, Lelaki itu meraih dagu Minseok dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas, "Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau akan melakukannya."

Luhan menggendong Minseok masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa dirinya hampir gila. Dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan wanita manapun akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia tidak tertarik. Gairahnya terpusat kepada Minseok, perempuan ini membuatnya ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya dan mendominasinya dengan posesif. Luhan ingin Minseok tunduk di kakinya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya.

_Well, itu mungkin butuh waktu lama_, Luhan mengernyit melihat ekspresi Minseok, perempuan ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Luhan sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti perempuan yang akan ditidurinya.

Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Minseok menolak untuk melihatnya, Luhan mendorong tubuh Minseok yang setengah telanjang ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Minseok sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Luhan mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya ke pusat tubuh Minseok, membuat muka Minseok merah padam,

"Hati-hati Minseok, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku cuma ingin mandi."

Minseok mengerjap,

"Mandi?"

Ada sinar geli di mata Luhan ,

"Ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?"

Pipi Minseok makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Luhan yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat terangsang.

Luhan mengikuti arah tatapan Minseok dan tersenyum,

"Aku cuma ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik ke yang lain."

Minseok menatap marah ke mata Luhan , tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh,

"Terserah kau saja, kau mau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau mungkin lebih memilih menantangku, dan kupastikan kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi, sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun." Luhan melepaskan celananya, terkekeh lagi ketika Minseok langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni Bahunya yang tegap lalu meluncur membasahi punggung berototnya.

Minseok terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Luhan yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki ini sambil tersenyum.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Minseok yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya, tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas dan bergairah. Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Minseok yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Perempuan ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai Luhan . Luhan berani bertaruh bahwa Minseok sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu – mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Luhan yang sedang lengah,

"Minseok" suara Luhan terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Minseok lambat-lambat di mulutnya, "Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan – entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang cantik itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja."

Minseok terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Luhan yang keras dan berotot itu.

Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap, Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, Kejantanannya sudah begitu keras, seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Minseok di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tak dapat menanggungnya.

Minseok mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Luhan , dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Luhan , hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Luhan yang kecoklatan dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?" Minseok bertanya, pada akhirnya ketika Luhan mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Luhan yang sekarang licin karena sabun, guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya.

Luhan menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Minseok yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Dia ingin merenggut tangan Minseok itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat menginginkannya, dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Minseok.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Luhan ingin membuat Minseok menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Luhan bisa membuat Minseok merasakan kenikmatan. Luhan tidak pernah memaksa perempuan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Para perempuanlah yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Minseok. Minseok-lah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Minseok pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon kepadanya.

Luhan melirik kepada Minseok, dan... _Astaga! Demi para dewa yang ada di semesta alam ini_... Minseok masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk, pakaian Minseok adalah rok panjang tipis berwarna putih, dan ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malahan membuat tubuh Minseok begitu sexy, tercermin samar-samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius.

Luhan menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermain-main seperti ini. Ada di dekat Minseok, telanjang dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila.

_Perempuan ini harus menyerah padanya. Harus!_

.

.

.

Luhan memasang jas-nya dan menoleh pada Gikwang yang berdiri menungguinya di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir itu? Sudah kau bereskan?"

Gikwang mengangkat bahunya,

"Tuan Robert memendam kemarahan kepada tuan, apalagi karena tindakan tuan sudah menggilas habis seluruh perencanaan proyeknya."

Luhan tersenyum, membayangkan muka Robert Alfredo saat ini pasti sedang merah padam karena marah.

"Dia selalu marah kepadaku, sejak awal. Tetapi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Dia tahu dia akan mati kalau sekali saja dia mencoba membunuhku, lalu gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba dan berhasil?," Gikwang menyela dengan cepat, "Tuan Robert sangat licik dan bertangan kotor, dia menggunakan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuannya, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya dan harus selalu berhati-hati," Gikwang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mata serius, "Seharusnya tuan menyuruh saya untuk membereskan orang itu dari dulu, supaya dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli,

"Dia tidak akan berani, dan kalaupun dia berani melakukannya apapun... aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya."

Robert Alfredo adalah salah satu musuh bisnis Luhan . Lelaki itu bersikap munafik karena di depan Luhan dia selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi Luhan tahu kalau lelaki itu menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam kepadanya karena bisnisnya semakin terpuruk akibat gilasan ekspansi yang dilakukan Luhan .

Tetapi Luhan sadar dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan Robert karena Robert punya teman-teman penting di balik bisnis kotornya, berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan anak buahnya, lelaki itu berhubungan dengan sindikat senjata gelap dan kelompok-kelompok bawah tanah, tidak menutup kemungkinan Robert pada akhirnya akan menyewa salah seorang dari mereka untuk membunuhnya. Luhan , meskipun dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat ahli dalam berbagai jenis senjata serta dikelilingi oleh pasukan pengawalnya yang kompeten, harus selalu waspada.

Suatu saat, ketika Robert sudah terasa sangat mengganggu seperti hama penyakit yang harus dibasmi, Luhan sendiri yang akan membereskannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin reputasi Luhan yang kejam membuat Robert sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, Luhan ingin melihat sejauh mana gerakan Robert baru setelah itu dia memutuskan akan dibagaimanakan sampah itu.

_Nanti_. Gumam Luhan dalam hati, _Sekarang dia harus makan malam dengan perempuannya_.

Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Gikwang ,

"Dia sudah siap?"

Gikwang menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Miyomi sudah menyiapkannya dari satu jam yang lalu." Gikwang membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Luhan .

.

.

.

Ketika didandani oleh Miyomi , Minseok sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekecil apapun. Dia bahkan tadi tidak bertanya apapun ketika Gikwang mengantar Miyomi ke kamarnya dan laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mendandaninya,

"Sepertinya kau berubah menjadi pendiam, kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa kau didandani?" Miyomi bertanya setelah dia selesai mengoleskan eye shadow warna keemasan di kelopak mata Minseok.

Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menjawab. Ingatan akan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Oh ya, sesuai janjinya, Luhan hanya mandi, setelah Minseok selesai menyabuni punggungnya, Luhan meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan tatapan lancang, menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Minseok – yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang menyembur dari bibirnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum, mengambil handuk putih, mengikatkannya di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terpaku dalam guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu.

Luhan benar-benar terangsang. Minseok tidak perlu memegang untuk mengetahui itu, bukti kejantanan Luhan sudah menonjol tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya? Bukannya Minseok ingin Luhan melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Luhan yang bergitu bergairah tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan terhina merambati pikirannya, _sungguh memalukan!_ Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok perempuan jalang yang siap meledak? Atau jangan-jangan Luhan memang begitu ahli merayu perempuan sehingga membuat Minseok hampir-hampir bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

"Sudah selesai." suara Miyomi terdengar puas, mengembalikan Minseok dari lamunannya.

Minseok sedikit melirik ke cermin, padamulanya tidak begitu tertarik akan hasil dandanan Miyomi , tetapi mau tak mau pandangan matanya tertahan lebih lama di sana.

Gaun hitamnya tampak menjuntai di belakang, dengan potongan sederhana tetapi elegan. Rambutnya diangkat ke atas, memamerkan telinganya yang dihiasi anting rubi dengan ukiran emas. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas. Miyomi memang hebat bisa membuat penampilannya berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Tuan Luhan akan mengajakmu makan di _G'NF_" Miyomi mengernyit ketika melihat Minseok tampak biasa saja mendengar nama restaurant itu, "Hei itu restaurant bintang lima paling berkelas di sini, disana akan ada banyak mata yang melihat dan menilaimu, tapi jangan pedulikan mereka," Miyomi memutar matanya genit, "Mereka hanya iri karena kau bersama bujangan yang paling diminati."

Bujangan paling diminati? Tanpa sadar Minseok memutar matanya, mungkin orang-orang itu terlalu silau akan ketampanan Luhan hingga buta akan semua sifat buruknya

Pintu terbuka dan Gikwang masuk, "Sudah siap?" pengawal berwajah dingin itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Minseok, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar, " Tuan Luhan sudah menunggu di bawah."  
>.<p>

.

.

Minseok diantar ke ballroom bawah dan Luhan berdiri di sana, lelaki itu sekilas melemparkan pandangan memuji, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Didalam mobilpun dilalui dalam keheningan. Lelaki itu rupanya berniat mempertahankan keheningan sampai ke tujuan. Tetapi Minseok tidak tahan, satu-satunya senjata agar dia tidak jatuh dalam pesona Luhan adalah dengan terus menerus melawannya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku makan malam di luar?" akhirnya Minseok memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaannya.

Luhan menoleh sedikit dan menatap Minseok dengan pandangan malas,

"Aku lapar."

Minseok mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban itu,

"Kau punya 3 koki hidangan internasional di rumahmu." begitu yang sempat Minseok dengar dari obrolan para pelayan.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di luar, dan kau..." Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan – _awas kalau kau berani membantah_ - "Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi kau harus mendampingiku."

Tentu saja Minseok membantah, "Aku bukan kekasihmu."

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku. Perempuan yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali otomatis menjadi kekasihku."

"Bukan!" Minseok menyela keras kepala, mukanya memerah mendengar omongan Luhan yang vulgar itu.

"Minseok" Luhan mengeluarkan suara mengancamnya yang khas, "Jangan menantangku. Kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku muak dengan semua perlawananmu, jadi jangan coba-coba memancing kesabaranku."

"Kalau kau muak denganku seharusnya kau lepaskan aku."

"Tidak," Luhan menjawab cepat, hanya sepersekian detik setelah Minseok menutup mulutnya, "Hentikan Minseok, kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa." Luhan jelas tampak jengkel.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." jawab Minseok keras kepala.

"Karena," suara Luhan sedikit menggeram, dan dalam sekejap lelaki itu mencengkeram rahang Minseok dengan jemarinya, lembut tetapi mengancam, "Karena aku sangat suka memasukimu, merasakan kewanitaanmu membungkusku dengan panas, _lalu mendengarmu merintih karena orgasmemu. Jelas_?"

Sangat Jelas. Dan Luhan berhasil membuat Minseok terdiam. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berucap sepatah katapun lagi.

.

.

.

Di suatu sudut yang gelap sebuah telepon terangkat, Robert Alfredo sedang duduk di kursi besarnya sambil merokok, segelas brandy dengan botolnya yang setengah penuh tampak di sampingnya, tampangnya yang jelek dengan hidung memerah karena mabuk tampak waspada,

"Sudah berhasil?" lelaki itu bertanya cepat.

Jeda sejenak, lalu suara dalam disana menjawab dengan tenang,

"Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Rencana akan dijalankan nanti ketika mereka pulang."

"Bagus, kabari aku kalau sudah beres."

"Baiklah. Anda tidak akan kecewa karena telah menyewa saya untuk membunuh Luhan."

telepon ditutup, dan Robert terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Menenggak minumannya, untuk perayaan awal.

Luhan, musuh besarnya. Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan bisnisnya dengan ekspansi yang dilakukannya. Dan bukan hanya itu, Robert didera oleh perasaan iri dan benci yang luar biasa kepada Luhan . Entah kenapa Luhan diciptakan begitu sempurna, dari segi fisik. Dan semua wanita berhamburan untuk berlutut di kakinya.

Robert dengan wajah jeleknya sudah terlalu sakit hati karena ditolak perempuan, semua perempuan yang mau tidur dengannya hanyalah pelacur-pelacur yang harus dibayar. Luhan harus dienyahkan, lelaki seperti itu tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir lelaki itu hidup.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

Luhan menggandeng tangan Minseok dengan formal ketika memasuki restoran, sang kepala restoran sendiri yang menyapa mereka dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja yang sudah disiapkan.

Luhan tampak akrab dengan kepala restoran itu, yang merupakan seorang lelaki tinggi –Lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol, suami Baekhyun- Mempunyai bentuk wajah Aristokrat yang berbanding dengan bentuk wajah orang Asia kebanyakan tapi dengan logat China yang kental, Minseok yakin Kepala restoran itu sudah lama tinggal di China, minseok melirik kearah Luhan lagi pemuda itu sesekali berbicara dalam bahasa China yang lancar dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kepala restoran itu.

Dari informasi yang pernah di dapat Minseok, ayah Luhan adalah orang Jepang dan ibunya keturunan China, mungkin ini sebabnya Luhan lancar berbahasa China, _meskipun itu bukan urusannya_. Minseok cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Luhan .

Ketika kepala restoran itu pergi, Luhan menarikkan kursi untuk Minseok dan duduk di depan Minseok.

"Restoran ini milik ibuku," Luhan menatap kepergian kepala restoran itu, "Yi Fan adalah asisten ibuku sejak lama, dia mencintai restoran ini seperti mencintai hidupnya."

Minseok terdiam menatap Luhan . Orangtua Luhan juga telah meninggal, itu yang dia tahu, tetapi entah kenapa, informasi tentang orang tua Luhan itu tersimpan rapat, jauh sekali hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggalinya.

Seorang pelayan datang dan Luhan memesan lagi dalam bahasa China yang fasih. Ketika hidangan pembuka datang, Minseok terpesona dengan tampilannya,

Luhan menjelaskan bahwa makanan itu adalah filet salmon asap dibentuk menyerupai Naga. Penyajiannya begitu indah, Minseok jadi tak tega untuk memakannya.

Tapi saat matanya tak sengaja melihat Luhan, Pria jahat itu rupanya sudah mewanti-wantinya agar memakan apapun yang ada didepan mereka saat ini. Dengan perasaan tidak rela Minseok mulai menyuapkan makanannya dan mendesah, Tak disadarinya bahwa Luhan menatap ekspresinya itu dengan tatapan kelaparan. Suasana hati Luhan luar biasa buruknya, hasratnya yang tidak terlampiaskan membuatnya frustrasi luar biasa. Dia amat sangat ingin meledak...di dalam tubuh Minseok.

Luhan memesan anggur sebagai teman makan mereka, sambil berharap malam ini Minseok sedikit mabuk sehingga mengendorkan pertahanannya. Tetapi pikiran bercinta dengan Minseok dalam kondisi perempuan itu mabuk sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya, dia ingin perempuan itu sukarela, melingkarkan pahanya di tubuhnya, ketika tubuh mereka bersatu. Saat itu akan datang pada akhirnya, kalau Luhan mau bersabar dan menundukkan perempuan keras ini pelan-pelan.

Hidangan utama datang, hidangan daging bebek yang dipanggang hingga cokelat muda dan berminyak membuat Minseok terpesona akan citarasa masakan ini. Pantas saja restoran ini dianugerahi lima bintang.

"Kau menyukainya?" dalam cahaya lampu yang temaram berwarna jingga, Luhan tampak lebih lembut. Garis kejam di bibirnya tampak memudar dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih santai.

Minseok ingin membantah, tetapi tidak ingin merusak suasana indah ini. Terkurung selama berminggu-minggu di dalam kamar terkutuk itu dan sekarang entah kenapa Luhan berbaik hati membawanya keluar – meskipun dengan pengawalan ketat – Minseok sempat melirik ke arah pengawal-pengawal Luhan yang berdiri seperti biasa di akses pintu keluar.

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang sangat menikmati semua ini, bukan hanya makanan – meskipun makanan di rumah Luhan tidak kalah nikmatnya – tetapi bisa makan dengan pemandangan bebas, bukan pintu kamar dan ruangan yang selalu terkunci, ini sangat menyenangkannya.

"Bagus," Luhan bergumam puas, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan hidangan penutup, dan kopi, "Aku ingin gencatan senjata."

Minseok mengalihkan pandangan tertariknya pada hidangan penutup yang baru datang itu. Itu adalah hidangan cantik dari krim yang dibakar di permukaan atasnya sehingga membentuk lapisan karamel renyah tapi lembut dibagian bawahnya.

"Gencatan senjata?" ketika menyadari arti dari kata-kata Luhan , Minseok waspada sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan sebagai tawanan, tetapi sebagai kekasihku. Menurutku kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerjasama yang cukup baik."

_Minseok tergoda_. Bukan, bukan tergoda menjadi kekasih Luhan , tetapi tergoda akan janji itu, bahwa Luhan tidak akan memperlakukannya sebagai tawanan, yang berarti akan melonggarkan keamanan ketat yang selama ini menjaganya. _Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan_...

Luhan sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Minseok dari raut wajahnya, bibirnya mengetat marah dan lelaki itu menggeram.

"Lupakan saja!" dengan Marah Luhan melempar serbetnya, lalu berdiri, "Gikwang!"

Dengan cepat Gikwang menyiapkan mobil Luhan , dan Minseok mendapati dirinya ditarik pergi meninggalkan rumah makan itu.

.

.

. 

Dalam kegelapan sosok itu mengawasi, Kabel rem mobil itu sudah berhasil dipotongnya. Susah memang, mengingat pengawal-pengawal Luhan selalu siaga. Tetapi jangan panggil dia _JigSaw _nama samarannya di dunia gelap yang cukup populer sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling ahli.

Potongannya sudah diatur dengan rapi, ketika diperiksa sekarangpun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya mobil, dan kira-kira 10 kilometer dari sini, tepat ketika mereka memasuki area pinggiran kota dengan jalan berliku dan pohon besar di kiri kanannya menuju rumah Luhan ..._Kabel itu akan putus_.

_JigSaw _terus mengawasi sampai mobil itu berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan, lalu tersenyum jahat,_sekarang saatnya menagih bayarannya kepada Robert yang menyedihkan._

_._

_._

_._

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana hati Luhan tampaknya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, Minseok mengernyit menatapnya. Apakah Luhan selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan marah-marah seperti ini? Lelaki itu pasti akan mati muda, pikirnya dengan puas.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung sedikit lama dan Minseok mengantuk mungkin karena pengaruh anggur dan makanan tadi, Minseok mulai memejamkan mata dan godaan untuk tidur terasa sangat nikmat.

"_Minseok!" _teriakan itu mengejutkan Minseok membuatnya terperanjat kaget, ketika sadar dia merasakan dirinya ada dalam dekapan Luhan , didekap dengan begitu kuat hingga merasa sakit. Seluruh tubuh Luhan melingkupinya seolah melindunginya. Melindunginya dari apa...?

**BRAK!**

Sekejap kemudian, mereka berguling dan benturan keras mengenai kepalanya, membuat semuanya gelap dan Minseok tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

. 

"_Bagaimana dia?_" Luhan menyeruak di antara kerumunan perawat itu. Para perawat di ruangan lain tampak mengejarnya karena luka di lengannya belum selesai di balut.

Dokter dan perawat yang menangani Minseok menoleh serentak dan sedikit terpana ketika menyadari bahwa di pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu, berdiri sosok Lelaki yang luar biasa tampan, mengenakan kemeja putih yang penuh darah, dan tampak begitu marah.

"_Bagaimana dia?!_" sekali lagi Luhan bertanya, dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Dokter Jongdae , yang bertugas di sana, cukup mengetahui reputasi Luhan yang begitu kejam dan cepat naik darah – lagipula, _lelaki itu adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini_.

Dia menghampiri Luhan dan mencoba menjelaskan.

"Dia baik-baik saja Tuan Luhan , kami sudah menjahit luka di kepalanya. Tetapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan saat ini kami sedang mencari darah dari penyedia terdekat..."

"Cari darah itu…Gikwang!" Luhan berteriak dan Gikwang, yang daritadi sebenarnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "Dia akan membantu mencari darah untuk Minseok, apa golongan darahnya?"

"B." dokter itu menjawab cepat, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan api yang menyala di mata berwarna cokelat muda itu.

Luhan tertegun sejenak, "Ambil darahku, aku juga B."

"Tuan Luhan , anda juga habis terluka karena kecelakaan ini." Gikwang menyela cemas.

"Kami tidak bisa mengambil darah anda, kondisi anda tidak memungkinkan." Dokter itu menyela tak kalah cepat hampir bersamaan dengan Gikwang.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya marah,

"Dengar, ini hanya luka lecet kecil, dan aku ingin semua perkataanku dituruti, ambil darahku dan _selamatkan dia_! Dan kalau..."Luhan terengah, matanya melirik ke arah tubuh Minseok yang terkulai lemas di sana, "Dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, _aku akan membuat kalian menerima ganjarannya._" gumamnya dengan nada mengancam yang menakutkan.

.

.

. 

Luhan duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Minseok yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Transfusi darah sudah dilaksanakan dan kondisi Minseok berangsur membaik.

Kali ini barulah Luhan merasakan sedikit pusing dan sakit di lengannya yang tersayat besi mobil yang terguling tiga kali sebelum terhempas ke turunan jalan tadi.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik," Gikwang yang berdiri di sana berusaha memecah keheningan, "Kami sudah menyelidiki pelakunya."

"Robert," Luhan menggeram, dia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Gikwang memberitahunya. Bajingan busuk itu berani-beraninya melakukan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menantinya. Luhan pasti akan mencincangnya sampai menjadi bubur. "Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Gikwang bergerak sedikit gelisah, "Belum tuan, ketika dia sadar bahwa dia gagal membunuh anda, dia langsung melarikan diri entah kemana."

"Cari dia, temukan lalu bawa dia ke depanku ... _hidup-hidup_." suara Luhan terdengar mengerikan dan Gikwang tahu Luhan sedang sangat marah, saat ini seharusnya Robert berdoa supaya dia ditangkap dalam kondis sudah mati, karena kalau Luhan sudah menemukannya dalam kondisi hidup...Gikwang tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"Ada satu lagi tuan..." Gikwang tiba-tiba teringat.

Luhan hanya melirik tidak berminat, "Apalagi?"

"Robert tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal di dunia gelap, _JigSaw." _

_JigSaw. _Luhan pernah mendengar nama sebutan itu. _JigSaw _adalah pembunuh jenius bermental psikopat yang sangat keji dan maniak. Dia membunuh korbannya dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang dan terkadang bisa sangat kejam. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu sosok asli pembunuh itu, mereka semua menyebutnya _JigSaw _karena dia selalu berhasil membunuh korbannya...sampai sekarang.

"_JigSaw _terkenal tidak pernah gagal. Dia akan terobsesi kepada korbannya kalau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, dia pasti akan mengejar anda, anda harus berhati-hati karena sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa dirinya."

"Kau tahu banyak tentangnya, Gikwang." Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"Saya hanya melakukan Apa yang menjadi Tugas saya Tuan."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, Kali ini kita akan memancing Ikan bernama Robert, Heh?" Merasa siap karena marah. Robert dan pembunuh psikopat yang entah siapa itu telah berani-beraninya melukai Minseok, miliknya, kalau mereka memutuskan berhadapan dengannya, berarti mereka telah memilih musuh yang salah.

.

.

. 

Minseok terbangun ketika merasakan lengannya disengat. Dia membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan wajah muda berkacamata yang sangat tampan dan ramah.

"Ups aku membangunkanmu," lelaki itu tersenyum ramah, "Aku sedang mennyuntikan obat untuk lukamu, aku sudah berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, tetapi sepertinya aku tak selembut yang kukira."

Minseok mengamati lelaki itu dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, dia adalah dokter.

Lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Minseok dan tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, aku dokter Jongdae , aku dokter yang merawatmu kemarin ketika kau dibawa ke sini, kepalamu pasti sakit ya? Kau terbentur cukup keras ada aku menjahit 12 jahitan di sana."

"Kecelakaan?" Minseok berusaha mengingat semuanya - tetapi ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai pada teriakan Luhan dan pelukannya yang begitu erat, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ya kecelakaan, kata polisi, mobil kalian di sabotase dan remnya blong, mobil kalian terguling dan kepalamu membentur, untung kami dapat menyelamatkanmu."

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan ?" Minseok bertanya cepat, sabotase itu pasti dilakukan oleh musuh Luhan yang mendendam kepadanya, apakah Luhan terluka? Ataukah lelaki itu sudah mati? Dan kenapa bukannya senang tetapi Minseok malahan merasa cemas?

"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu," suara khas itu terdengar dari pintu, "Tetapi aku masih hidup."

Minseok menoleh dan melihat Luhan berjalan memasuki ruangannya, dengan kemeja hitam dan penampilan yang luar biasa sehat dan tak kelihatan kalau dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Tanpa sadar Minseok mengernyit, menyesal telah mencemaskan Luhan . _Lelaki itu mungkin iblis, jadi susah mati_, gumam Minseok menyumpah dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?" Luhan mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan menatap dokter Jongdae yang masih berdiri di sana, memeriksa infus Minseok.

Senyum di wajah dokter Jongdae tak pernah pudar hingga Minseok menyadari dua lelaki di depannya ini begitu kontras, yang satu begitu dingin dengan nuansa muram gelap yang melingkupinya, dan yang satunya tampak begitu cerah, penuh senyum seolah-olah dia membawa matahari di atas kepalanya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, tetapi dia masih harus istirahat dan berbaring beberapa hari di sini, saya belum bisa merekomendasikan dia dibawa pulang seperti permintaan anda tuan Luhan ," ekspresi dokter Jongdae berubah serius meskipun masih penuh senyum, "Itu akan berbahaya untuknya, kepalanya terbentur parah dan goncangan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya mual dan muntah dan kesakitan, anda tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepadanya kan?"

"Berapa hari sampai dia bisa normal kembali?" Luhan membicarakan Minseok seolah-olah Minseok tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Dokter Jongdae tampak menghitung.

"Maksimal tujuh hari, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kurang dari tujuh hari perkembangannya sudah membaik, kami akan merekomendasikannya untuk bisa dirawat di rumah."

Luhan tercenung. _Tujuh hari_, dan Minseok berada dalam area publik yang cukup berbahaya. Otaknya berputar memikirkan keamanan seperti apa yang harus diterapkannya untuk menjaga Minseok. Robert masih dalam pengejaran dan _JigSaw? _Psikopat ituberada entah dimana, Tidak tahu dia siapa dan dia bisa Menyamar menjadi apa saja, Dan Kesialan lagi karena Orang Gila itu masih mengincar mereka. _Luhan harus menjaga Minseok dengan ekstra hati-hati_.

Dokter Jongdae mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum pada Minseok.

"Baiklah Minseok, saya harus kembali bertugas. Saya yakin anda akan segera sembuh." Senyumnya yang secerah matahari memancar lagi, membuat Minseok terpesona, bahkan setelah dokter Jongdae pergi.

Luhan menatap Minseok dan mencibir, "Jangan bermimpi." desahnya kesal.

Minseok menatap Luhan dan mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan bodoh dan terpesona seperti perawan yang melihat lelaki pertamanya...Oh maaf," senyum Luhan benar-benar mengejek, "Aku lupa kalau kau sudah tidak perawan dan akulah lelaki pertamamu."

Minseok benar-benar marah kepada Luhan , lelaki itu benar-benar perpaduan dari semua yang dia benci, kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan menjengkelkan. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan menciptakannya dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa, untuk mengimbangi sifat buruknya.

Luhan duduk di kursi sebelah Minseok dan menatap lurus,

"Aku ulangi, jangan pernah kau terpesona pada dokter muda itu, dia pasti dari kalangan keluarga konvensional dan aku yakin, pendidikan moral dan keluarganya tidak akan menoleransi kau, perempuan yang sudah dinodai oleh Luhan ."

"Hentikan!" Minseok menggeram, tak tahan akan kata-kata Luhan yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk menyakitinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, seperti ditusuk dengan tongkat besi. Dia meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

Ekspresi Luhan langsung berubah, lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah duduk di ranjang, memeluk Minseok.

"Minseok? Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku, kepalaku cuma sedikit sakit."

"Berbaringlah." Luhan membantu merapikan bantal-bantal di belakang Minseok, lalu dengan pelan membaringkan Minseok di ranjang.

Minseok memejamkan matanya, merasakan denyutan itu mulai mereda, dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana?"

Minseok menarik napas panjang dan membuka mata, menemukan wajah luar biasa tampan itu menatapnya dengan cemas, benar-benar cemas, bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat.

Apakah Luhan benar-benar cemas? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah lelaki ini adalah lelaki kejam yang menghancurkan keluarga dan orangtuanya?

Tapi ingatan Minseok kembali kepada malam kecelakaan itu, sekarang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya kalau Luhan benar-benar merengkuhnya malam itu, memeluknya erat-erat dan menahan guncangan-guncangan untuk melindunginya. Mungkin kalau bukan karena dipeluk Luhan , tubuh Minseok sudah terlempar, dan bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka. Malam itu, Luhan jelas-jelas melindunginya. Tapi, kenapa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali membuat kepala Minseok sakit, dia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Hening sejenak, kemudian Luhan menghela napas,

"Istirahatlah, kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kau tinggal menekan tombol di dekat ranjang."

Dan kemudian Luhan pergi menutup pintu dengan pelan dari luar.

.

.

. 

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya...Melihat Minseok kesakitan hampir membuatnya meledak dalam kecemasan, dan itu semua karena musuh-musuhnya yang Berniat mencelakainya.

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja Tuan?" Gikwang muncul, dia memang sedang bertugas berjaga di sana dan cemas melihat Luhan hanya bersandar di pintu,

Luhan menoleh, menatap Gikwang dan mengernyit, "Ah...Ya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya tadi ada serangan di kepalanya, dia kesakitan."

Gikwang menganggukkan kepalanya dan merenung. Luhan juga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri,

"Kenapa tidak anda katakan saja kepadanya?" gimamnya akhirnya.

Luhan menyentakkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Semuanya. Seharusnya dia tahu semuanya, itu akan membebaskannya dan juga membebaskan Anda."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Itu akan menghancurkan hatinya." Dengan cepat Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Dokter bilang dia harus seminggu lagi di sini, Aku akan memerintahkan kalian untuk melakukan pengamanan super ketat demi Menjaganya ... Jangan sampai ada yang lengah, Pastikan Teralis Jendela ruangannya selalu ditutup Rapat, Bila perlu Kunci semua Akses untuk keluar masuk setelah ia diperiksa, tempatkan satu Suster yang selalu menemaninya didalam, Dan periksa Kamar Mandinya setiap kali kalian Berganti berjaga. Hanya dokter dan perawat khusus Minseok yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu, Pastikan kau mengenal mereka semua tanpa ada yang terkecuali meski mereka adalah anak magang yang lalu lalang disini, Dan instruksikan pada Anak buahmu yang lain, kau mengerti?" Gikwang mengangguk paham.

Setelah mengatakan perintahnya yang ialah Penjagaan Super ketat yang Pria itu lakukan untuk Minseok, Luhan lalu melangkah pergi, setelah kepergian Tuannya, Gikwang berekspresi tak terbaca menatap tuannya itu. Seperti sesuatu yang belum pernah sekalipun ia tampakkan kepada orang-orang.

Semua orang terlalu takut pada Luhan . Lelaki itu setampan malaikat, tetapi hatinya sehitam iblis, begitu kata orang-orang. Semua orang memujanya sekaligus menjaga jarak karena ketakutan. Yang mereka tidak tahu, kadang-kadang, Tuannya itu bisa seperti malaikat seutuhnya, baik tampilan fisiknya maupun hatinya. Tapi ia adalah pengawal kepercayaan Taipan kejam itu. Tentu semua kelemahan, hanya dia yang Tahu. Gikwang tersenyum miring dan merapihkan Jas nya lalu berjaga di depan Kamar Inap Minseok.

.

.

. 

"Selamat pagi, sepertinya kau sudah lebih sehat." Dokter Jongdae menyapa lagi di sore harinya setelah memeriksa Minseok, "Dan kulihat makan malammu masih utuh, kenapa kau tak memakannya?"

Minseok mengernyit meskipun mencoba tersenyum lemah kepadanya.

"Saya masih mual dan muntah-muntah dokter."

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan, aku akan memesankan menu lain untukmu mungkin sup panas dan jus buah bisa menggugah seleramu?"

Mau tak mau Minseok tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya dokter Jongdae,

"Terimakasih dokter."

Dokter Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku cuma tidak menyangka perempuan seperti kau yang menjadi kekasih Tuan Luhan ."

Tertegun Minseok mendengar perkataan dokter Jongdae itu, "Apa?"

wajah dokter Jongdae memerah karena malu, dia tampak menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu,

"Ah maafkan aku Minseok, lupakan aku telah mengucapkannya ya?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak apa-apa dokter, semua yang melihat pasti akan menyangka aku adalah kekasih Luhan ."

"Apalagi melihat tingkah Tuan Luhan di ruang gawat darurat kemarin." dokter Jongdae terkekeh.

Minseok mengernyitkan matanya lagi, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Luhan di ruang gawat darurat kemarin?

Dokter Jongdae sepertinya tahu bahwa Minseok bertanya-tanya, dia mengangkat bahunya,

"Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku membicarakan tentangnya di belakangnya ya, sampai sekarang aku masih merinding mengingat tatapan membunuhnya ketika mengancam akan menghabisi semua dokter dan perawat disini kalau mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu," ditatapnya Minseok dengan tatapan menyesal, "Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat kelakuannya kemarin pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, bahwa Tuan Luhan adalah kekasih yang amat sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu."

Minseok memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, masih tidak dipercayainya kata-kata dokter Jongdae kepadanya,

"Ah ya, dan sebenarnya dia turut andil dalam menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Ketika Minseok menatap dokter Jongdae dengan bingung, dokter Jongdae mendesah, "Mmm. Dia tidak bilang padamu, ya? Aku akan memberitahumu tapi jangan bilang kalau kau tahu dari aku, ya?"

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Malam itu kau kehabisan banyak darah, dan Tuan Luhan yang kebetulan golongan darahnya sama denganmu, memaksa kami mengambil darahnya untukmu. Sebenarnya kami tidak boleh melakukannya, Tuan Luhan juga baru selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, tetapi dia memaksa, dan mengancam dengan kejam, dan benar apa kata orang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan. Lagipula dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, perintahnya harus kami laksanakan."

Kejutan Lagi. Minseok tidak suka dia harus berhutang nyawa kepada lelaki iblis itu...Tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan bahwa darah lelaki itu mengalir di pembuluh nadinya membuat dadanya berdesir oleh suatu perasaan aneh, seolah-olah bagian diri Luhan sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya, di dalam dirinya.

Dokter Jongdae menghela napas melihat Minseok termenung,

"Ah seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kau harus segera beristirahat."

ketika dokter Jongdae sudah sampai di pintu, Minseok memanggilnya,

"Dokter..."

Langkah dokter Jongdae berhenti seketika, dia menoleh dan menatap Minseok bertanya-tanya,

"Ada apa Minseok? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apakah kau kesakitan?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ah tidak apa-apa dokter, lupakan saja, terimakasih sudah merawat saya."

Dokter Jongdae tersenyum,

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, tapi sekaligus aku senang kalau pasienku makin membaik."

Ketika dokter Jongdae pergi, Minseok tercenung. Cerita doker Jongdae tadi membuatnya bingung. Benarkah itu semua? Bahwa Luhan sangat mencemaskan keselamatannya?

Pikiran Minseok teralihkan oleh kesadarannya bahwa dia saat ini tidak sedang dikurung di rumah Luhan yang berpenjagaan ketat, dia ada di area publik, sebuah rumah sakit, dan itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri semakin besar. Dia harus melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Luhan karena dia merasa takut. Ya...Minseok takut semakin lama dia berada di bawah Luhan , pada akhirnya dia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki Luhan , jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Minseok hanya perlu seseorang untuk menolongnya...bisakah dokter Jongdae menolongnya? Jika Minseok meminta tolong padanya, akankah dokter Jongdae mengerti? Dari perkataannya tadi, tampak jelas kalau dokter Jongdae menganggap Minseok adalah kekasih Luhan , Bagaimana jika dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Mungkinkah dokter Jongdae jatuh simpati dan menolongnya? Atau mungkin dokter Jongdae malah melaporkannya pada Luhan , mengingat rumah sakit ini adalah milik Luhan . Malam itu Minseok tertidur dengan mimpi buruk, dimana Luhan terus menerus mengucapkan ancaman itu di telinganya, bahwa dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menolong Minseok dan siapapun yang lengah hingga Minseok bisa melarikan diri. Kalimat itu terngiang jelas sepanjang malam: "_Kebebasanmu akan digantikan dengan nyawa seseorang, Minseok. .._"

.

.

. 

Gikwang melapor pagi-pagi sekali kepada Luhan , "Kami berhasil menangkap Robert"

Luhan yang sedang menyesap kopinya langsung membanting gelasnya ke meja, "Hidup-hidup?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Gikwang mengangguk.

"Hidup-hidup."

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Kakinya sedikit luka, tetapi tidak parah, dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kami, tetapi kami berhasil menggagalkannya."

"Bagus, bawa dia padaku."

.

.

. 

Sosok Psikopat itu selalu mengawasi semuanya dari sisi yang tak pernah jauh dari posisi Luhan, tidak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaannya

_Bagus_. Tidak sia-sia ia membiarkan Robert ditangkap dengan Mudah. Persis seperti rencana, Mereka semua Mulai Melahap umpannya, itu akan mengalihkan perhatian Luhan untuk sementara. Dan dia bisa berbuat apapun yang dia mau untuk menyusun rencana menghabisi Luhan ...Dan pelacurnya. _JigSaw _tidak pernah gagal membunuh targetnya. Ketika targetnya terlepas, _JigSaw _akan memburunya sampai mati, dan kali keduanya, dia tak akan pernah gagal.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N : Disini Golongan darahnya Luhan Gue ganti dari yang bukan B jadi B.


	9. Chapter 8

Luhan masuk ke kamar perawatan Minseok tengah malam, saat itu Minseok sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, Luhan berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri dekat disana mengawasi Minseoknya.

...Begitu damai perempuan ini terpejam dalam lelapnya, seolah tak menyadari bahwa sekarang bahaya yang amat besar sedang mengintainya.

Luhan sedikit membungkuk, lalu menyentuh pelan pipi Minseok. Perempuan itu mengerang pelan lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun.

Luhan mengambil resiko dengan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Minseok, merasakan manisnya bibir itu, sampai kemudian dia larut dalam gairahnya yang tertahan dan melumat bibir Minseok.

.

.

. 

Minseok merasakan gelenyar panas di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia menggeliat, ada gairah menjalar dari bibirnya yang terasa nikmat dilumat seseorang. Dengan lemah Minseok mengerjap setengah tidur dan membuka mata.

Lelaki itu, yang sedang membungkuk di atas tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya, adalah Luhan .

Luhan sedang melumat bibir Minseok, kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap mata Minseok, menyadari bahwa Minseok sudah terbangun.

Dengan lembut Luhan menelusurkan tangannya di pipi Minseok, lalu bibirnya mengikuti gerakan jemarinya.

Minseok memejamkan matanya, ini pasti mimpi. Luhan di dunia nyata tidak mungkin berbuat selembut ini, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung memaksanya, memperkosanya dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

_Ini pasti mimpi_, karena sebelum tidur Minseok berbaring dengan gelisah, mencoba menghapus memori bercintanya dengan Luhan yang seolah-olah selalu muncul dalam benaknya.

_Dan karena ini mimpi, tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati_. Minseok setengah tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap tubuh Luhan langsung kaku seperti terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Minseok di pipinya.

Minseok langsung menarik tangannya panik, apakah Luhan dalam mimpinya ini akan berubah lagi menjadi Luhan dalam dunia nyata yang jahat?

Ternyata tidak, Luhan dalam dunia mimpi ini sangat lembut dan penuh kebaikan, lelaki itu mengambil jari Minseok dan meletakkannya di pipinya,

"Sentuh aku dimanapun kau suka, jangan berhenti..." bisik Luhan penuh gairah.

Minseok tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ini benar-benar mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan, di bawah tatapan tajam Luhan , Minseok menyusurkan jemarinya di wajah Luhan , mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang terpatri di sana, ketika jemarinya hampir menyentuh bibir Luhan , lelaki itu meraih tangannya, dan mengecupnya lembut, satu persatu jemarinya, Luhan menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping Minseok, ranjang rumah sakit yang lembut itu membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan rapat, tangan Luhan menggenggam jemari Minseok, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap,

"Sentuh aku sayang." bisiknya parau.

Wajah Minseok memerah merasakan kekerasan yang panas di telapak tangannya, dengan lembut Luhan membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celananya, "Rasakanlah tubuhku yang amat sangat mendambamu."

Minseok meremas kejantanan itu dan Luhan mengerang, perasaan bahwa Luhan benar-benar bergairah atas sentuhannya membuat Minseok merasa senang. _Oh ya ampun, ini adalah mimpi erotis terbaik yang pernah dia alami._

Jemari Minseok bereksplorasi di tubuh Luhan , dan lelaki itu membiarkannya sebebas-bebasnya. akhirnya, ketika bibir Minseok dengan penuh ingin tahu mencecap kejantanan itu, Luhan mengangkat kepala Minseok dengan tatapan tajam berkabut yang penuh gairah.

"Giliranku." geramnya serak.

Minseok dibaringkan dengan Luhan berbaring miring menghadapnya, lelaki itu mengecup dahinya, pelipisnya, ujung hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lembut, Lalu bibir itu berhenti di bibir Minseok, mencicipinya sedikit-sedikit di tiap ujungnya, meniupkan kehangatan yang basah di sana, membuat Minseok membuka bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan mendamba.

Luhan melumat bibir Minseok yang membuka itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, panas dan basah. Bibir Luhan melumat bibir Minseok tanpa ampun, mencecap setiap sisinya, dengan penuh gairah.

Minseok merasakan jemari Luhan mulai membuka satu-persatu pakaian rumah sakitnya, kemudian tangan yang panas itu serasa membakar di kulitnya yang telanjang, menyentuhnya dengan intens di semua sisi, menimbulkan geletar tiada duanya, yang membuat Minseok menggeliat penuh gairah.

Jemari Luhan menyentuh kewanitaannya, dan mencumbunya dengan keahlian luar biasa hingga paha Minseok terbuka, panas dan basah siap untuknya.

Luhan sudah berada di atasnya dan menindihnya, Minseok merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu panas menyentuhnya,

"Apakah..." napas Luhan yang panas sedikit terengah terasa begitu erotis di bibirnya, Luhan mengecupnya lagi, "Apakah aku akan menyakitimu kalau aku..."

Minseok menggoyangkan pinggulnya putus asa, gairahnya memuncak tanpa ampun, dia ingin Luhan ada di dalam dirinya, _oh Ya ampun, dia sangat ingin!_

Gerakan-gerakan Minseok yang tak berpengalaman itu membuat Luhan menggertakkan giginya menahan gairahnya yang memuncak, akhirnya dengan satu gerakan yang mulus, Luhan menekan dirinya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Minseok.

Percintaan mereka sangat penuh gairah dan luar biasa nikmatnya. Minseok mencengkeram punggung Luhan yang berotot, melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Luhan berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin tetapi gairahnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, dia bergerak dengan penuh gejolak, membawa Minseok bersamanya. Dan akhirnya ketika puncak itu datang, tubuh mereka menyatu dengan begitu eratnya, dalam ombak kepuasan yang bergulung-gulung menghantam tubuh mereka.

Ketika Luhan menarik tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dari Minseok dan berbaring di sebelahnya dengan lengan masih memeluknya erat, Minseok sudah terlalu kelelahan untuk bergerak - sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa nikmatnya - desah Minseok dalam hati, masih menggelenyar dalam sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang begitu memuaskan.

Ah, bahkan dalam mimpinya itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kecupan lembut Luhan di dahinya sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

.

.

. 

Ketika terbangun di pagi harinya, Minseok baru sadar bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi. Oh ya, bajunya memang terpasang rapi dan semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tetapi rasa pegal dan kelembapan yang khas di antara ke dua pahanya serta aroma parfum Luhan yang tertinggal di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa semalam, Luhan benar-benar berkunjung ke kamarnya dan bercinta dengannya.

_Lelaki itu memperkosanya lagi ketika dia tidak sadar_. Minseok mengernyit, mencoba menahan rasa terhina yang menyesakkan dadanya.

_Tetapi, apakah benar itu perkosaan?_ Malam kemarin Minseok amat sangat bersedia untuk bercinta dengan Luhan . Bahkan dia mengalami orgasme! Ya, bahkan tubuhnya pun masih mengingat kenikmatan luar biasa yang didapatnya semalam.

Apakah bisa mencapai kepuasan ketika kau di perkosa? Minseok memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan jemarinya, merasa malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin memang benar di dalam dirinya tersembunyi wanita jalang, yang kemarin akhirnya keluar dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Minseok telah ditaklukkan dalam pesona gairah Luhan yang luar biasa ahli. Dan sekarang ketakutan menerpa dirinya, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya nanti dia menyerah dan dengan senang hati menjadi wanita murahan yang bersedia menjadi kekasih Luhan , bertekuk lutut di kaki lelaki itu seperti perempuan-perempuan yang Lain?

Bagaimana dia mempertanggungjawabkan dirinya kepada ayah dan ibunya nanti?

"Kau tampak sedih."

Suara itu membuat Minseok terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati dokter Jongdae berdiri di pintu, menatapnya cemas, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja? Tiba-tiba Minseok merasa sedih atas perjalanan hidupnya. Dihadapkan pada dokter Jongdae yang selalu tampak ceria dan tanpa beban membuat Minseok ingin menangis, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hei... Heii." dokter Jongdae mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh lengan Minseok, "Kenapa Minseok? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya, mengusap air matanya dengan malu,

"Saya baik-baik saja dok..."

Dengan ragu, dokter Jongdae duduk di tepi ranjang,

"Apakah kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, Tuan Luhan ...Aku mengerti, mengingat sifat keras dan dominannya yang terkenal itu. Pasti berat menjadi kekasihnya."

Minseok menatap dokter Jongdae tajam,

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, aku membencinya setengah mati hingga ingin membunuhnya." desis Minseok penuh kemarahan.

Dokter Jongdae terpana kaget,

"Apa? Bukankah... Bukankah..."

"Dokter, aku bukan kekasihnya, aku disekap dirumahnya selama ini..." dan semua cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Minseok, mulai dari kisah bisnis ayahnya dengan Luhan , kematian kedua orang tuanya, usahanya membalas dendam, sampai kemudian dia berakhir dalam sekapan Luhan .

Dokter Jongdae mendengarkan semua dengan takjub, dan ketika semua kisah itu berakhir, dokter Jongdae menatap Minseok tak percaya,

"Wow...Tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa."

Minseok menatap dokter Jongdae penuh tekat,

"Saya mohon bantuan dokter untuk melepaskan saya dari sini, hanya dokter dan perawat dokter yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini, sedangkan di luar semua penjaga berjaga ketat, saya mohon dokter, saya sudah melupakan dendam saya, yang saya inginkan hanyalah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Luhan , dia lelaki yang sangat jahat dan kejam, mungkin saya akan berakhir mati di tangannya."

Dokter Jongdae tercenung mendengar kata-kata Minseok,

"Oke...aku akan mencari cara, meskipun sepertinya sulit," lelaki itu berdehem, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau reputasi jahat Tuan Luhan memang benar adanya, menyekap perempuan tidak bersalah dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya, itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibenarkan." dengan penuh keyakinan, dokter Jongdae menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok, "Aku akan mengabarimu nanti, yang pasti, aku akan membantumu Minseok, supaya kau bisa lepas dari Tuan Luhan yang jahat."

.

.

. 

Luhan masuk ke kamar, hanya selang beberapa menit setelah dokter Jongdae pergi, dan Minseok senang karenanya, itu berarti tidak mungkin Luhan mendengar percakapannya dengan dokter Jongdae tadi,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Luhan menatap Minseok tajam tanpa senyum.

ketika Minseok menatap Luhan , mau tak mau kenangan percintaan mereka semalam berkelebatan di benaknya, tak tahan akan semua bayangan erotis itu, Minseok memalingkan mukanya,

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Minseok, " Luhan memanggil nama Minseok dengan nada jengkel, "Kau harus cepat sehat supaya aku bisa membawamu pulang, di sini tidak aman."

"Kau yang diincar oleh musuh-musuhmu, kenapa aku yang harus repot?" sela Minseok marah dengan tatapan berapi-api.

Luhan membalas tatapan Minseok tak kalah tajam,

"Karena kau adalah kekasihku, dan _JigSaw _ sedang mengincar kita berdua."

_JigSaw _, siapa orang yang mau menyandang nama sebegitu mengerikan? Minseok mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"_JigSaw _ adalah nama pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh musuhku." Luhan melirik buku jarinya yang memar, kemarin ia memakainya untuk menghajar Robert habis-habisan, sampai lelaki itu terkapar penuh darah, bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi memohon ampun kepadanya, "Dia selalu berhasil membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya. Dan kemarin kita berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan yang direncanakan oleh _JigSaw _...Psikopat itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh kita berdua."

_Bulu kuduk Minseok meremang, orang bernama JigSaw ini terdengar begitu mengerikan..._

"Kau tidak aman di sini Minseok, " Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat _JigSaw_, tidak ada yang tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, dia bisa menjadi siapapun, bahkan saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengawal-pengawalku sendiri, bahkan Gikwang. Disini keadaanmu sangat riskan, di rumahku kau akan aman." Dengan tercenung Luhan mengawasi Minseok, "Kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang, nanti malam aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit ini."

Kalau dia pulang, maka kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan menguap begitu saja, pikir Minseok panik._Dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah itu!_

Dengan impulsif Minseok memegang kepalanya, pura-pura kesakitan,

"Kenapa?" Luhan langsung bertanya cemas.

"Kepalaku...Kepalaku..." Minseok mengerang berusaha sebaik mungkin terdengar sakit.

"Dokter!" Luhan memanggil setengah berteriak dan dokter Jongdae yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ langsung masuk dengan cemas,

"Ada apa Tuan Luhan ?"

"Dia kesakitan!" suara Luhan meninggi, "Kupikir kondisinya lebih baik sehingga besok dia bisa pulang, tetapi dia kesakitan, kenapa dia kesakitan? Kau bilang lukanya akan membaik..."

Dengan cepat dokter Jongdae menangkap isyarat mata Minseok dan membaca situasi, dia berdehem mencoba terdengar serius, "Seperti yang saya bilang, kondisinya masih belum stabil Tuan Luhan , kadang dia tampak baik, tapi kadang goncangan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya kesakitan, saya menganjurkan anda tidak membawanya pulang dulu, atau kesembuhannya akan terhambat."

Luhan tercenung dan menatap Minseok frustasi, "Oke. Sembuhkan dia dulu!" gumamnya dingin

Dan Minseok mendesah lega dalam hati, kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri masih ada.

.

.

. 

Malam itu jam delapan, jadwal pemeriksaan Minseok oleh dokter Jongdae , lelaki itu datang tepat waktu, kali ini membawa perawat,

Ketika Minseok menyadari dokter Jongdae memasuki ruangan, dia langsung terduduk tegak, waspada.

"Dokter..."

Dokter Jongdae memberi isyarat, menyuruh Minseok menutup mulutnya. Lalu mempersiapkan jarum suntik.

Yang tidak disangka Minseok, ketika perawat itu sedang memeriksa infus Minseok, dokter Jongdae tiba-tiba menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke tubuh perawat itu. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh perawat itu langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Jongdae menopang tubuh perawat itu dan menyandarkannya di ranjang,

"Kau bisa bangun?" Tanya dokter Jongdae cepat.

Minseok masih terpana akan kesigapan gerakan dokter Jongdae , sampai kemudian dia sadar bahwa dokter Jongdae sedang bertanya padanya, dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus, bisakah kau menukar bajumu dengan baju perawat ini? Aku akan menutup tirai untuk memberi privacy." dokter Jongdae langsung menutup tirai dan menunggu di luar tirai.

_Detik itu juga Minseok sadar, ini adalah rencana dokter Jongdae untuk melepaskannya!_

Dengan sigap, melupakan bahwa kepalanya masih sakit, Minseok mencoba berdiri, dan ketika bisa, dia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menukarnya dengan baju perawat itu. Setelah semua beres, Minseok memanggil dokter Jongdae yang segera mengangkat perawat yang masih pingsan itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu menyelimuti perawat itu.

"Kau harus bersikap biasa dan tidak mencurigakan." gumam dokter Jongdae ketika Minseok sedang memasang topi perawat di kepalanya, lalu mendekap papan pemeriksaan di dadanya, "Ayo."

Jantung Minseok berdegup kencang ketika dokter Jongdae membuka pintu.

Dua penjaga yang ditempatkan Luhan di Pintu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap, dokter Jongdae mengangguk kepada mereka dan mereka membalas dengan senyum.

Posisi tubuh dokter Jongdae menutupi Minseok sehingga tidak kelihatan, lalu dia menggiring Minseok menuju Lorong meninggalkan pengawal itu jauh di belakang,

Ketika akhirnya mereka membelok dilorong tanpa ketahuan, Minseok menarik napas, lega luar biasa. Dokter Jongdae mengajak Minseok setengah berlari ke tempat parkir, menuju kebebasannya.

.

.

. 

Luhan memerintahkan beberapa Detektif yang ia percayai untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkas mengenai 'Orang yang berperan sebagai JigSaw' kepada Luhan yang duduk di sofa,

"Ini beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa kita curigai."

Luhan mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya, lalu membolak-baliknya. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto di berkas itu,

"Kenapa dia masuk ke daftar ini?"

Salah satu Detektifnya melirik berkas itu.

"Karena kami memfilter semua yang masuk kategori sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu."

Luhan mengernyit lama. Sebelum kemudian wajahnya menegang.

"Tapi dia Sudah-..."

Ponselnya menampilkan satu pesan baru yang membuatnya semakin Menegang.

"_Tuan Luhan , Minseok melarikan diri dari rumah sakit!_"

Luhan meraih jasnya dan melangkah tergesa ke pintu diikuti Bodyguardnya yang lain. Dan pada saat bersamaan, pintu di sisi lainnya terbuka, beberapa pengawal Luhan masuk dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Kami tak menemukannya dimanapun Tuan" Tidak ada waktu untuk menghajar semua pekerjanya yang tak becus Luhan berlari menerobos Hujan dan mengeluarkan Mobilnya, mencari Minseok sendiri. 

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

Jongdae mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang menembus kemacetan jalan raya, mereka lalu tiba di belokan ke luar kota, menuju jalanan yang sepi. Minseok yang selama ini diam karena menahan rasa tegang dalam perjalanan menoleh dan menatap Jongdae penuh rasa ingin tahu,

"Kita akan kemana dokter?"

Jongdae menoleh lalu tersenyum manis, "Ke rumah di pinggiran kota, tempatnya seperti villa di pegunungan, kau akan aman di sana dan Tuan Luhan tidak akan bisa menjangkaumu."

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan, pemandangan di luar adalah hutan dan jalan yang berkelok-kelok, malam makin gelap dan dia mulai merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di kursi dan mulai tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana Gikwang!"

"K-kami tak melihatnya Tuan."

"Bodoh!"  
>Luhan menatap marah pada perawat yang dibius untuk menggantikan Minseok di ranjang. Dua pengawalnya yang tadi berjaga di kamar Minseok berdiri ketakutan dengan wajah lebam bekas pukulan Luhan.<p>

"Kenapa kalian bisa sebodoh itu hah?" suara Luhan terdengar tenang, tetapi intensitas kemarahannya membuat bulu kuduk dua anak buahnya berdiri. Ponselnya berdering, matanya membeliak beberapa detik dan dalam sekali sentakan Luhan mengangkatnya, dengan sedikit makian sebagai pembuka percakapannya lalu seseorang diseberang sana mulai mengatakan alasannya dengan rinci tanpa sedikitpun yang terlewat.

"Baiklah." Ujar Luhan mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

Para pengawal itu saling bertatapan mencoba berkata-kata, tetapi tak bisa. Mereka memang bersalah. Mereka telah diinstruksikan untuk memeriksa siapapun sebelum masuk dan keluar dari ruangan Minseok . Tetapi karena Jongdae tampaknya terbiasa keluar masuk ruangan ini dengan bebas, mereka jadi lengah dan membiarkannya. Dan sekarang seseorang yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas tindakan kaburnya Minseok menghilang entah kemana. Gikwang. Ya, sedari tadi para pengawal yang lain tak melihat keberadaan Kepala pengawal itu dimanapun. Dan untuk kali keduanya Luhan membentak mereka semua sampai Tinjuan dan injakan tepat di perut mereka terima satu per-satu.

Luhan masih menatap marah kepada kedua pengawalnya, memikirkan hukuman apa yang cukup kejam untuk dilimpahkan atas kebodohan mereka. Minseok melarikan diri, dan bukan hanya melarikan diri, _Demi Tuhan!_ Perempuan itu sekarang ada di dunia Luar yang bebas tanpa pengamanannya.

Gikwang datang, menyerahkan setumpuk berkas lagi, mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

"Brengsek! Dari mana saja kau!" maki Luhan begitu si penelepon tadi menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Saya memeriksa beberapa analisa Anda sebelumnya tentang Dokter Jongdae, Dari sebelum ia masuk ke ruangan Nona Minseok,Tuan."

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Sepertinya dugaan Anda benar Tuan Luhan, profil nya sangat mirip dengan profil JigSaw . Dia lulusan jenius dari kedokteran, kehidupannya sangat misterius, dan menurut desas desus, ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri, ayahnya adalah Mafia. Dia baru masuk mendaftar ke rumah sakit ini dua bulan yang lalu, dan ketika kami melakukan pengecekan terhadap masa lalunya, semuanya kosong, tidak ada satupun data tentangnya, seolah semuanya dihapus."

"_Cari sampai dapat,_" Luhan menggertakkan giginya, "Apapun itu, alamat, nomor mobilnya, apapun untuk bisa mengarahkan kita kepadanya. Kita harus menemukan Minseok _sebelum terlambat._" Luhan memejamkan mata, sejenak merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Minseok harus selamat, meskipun sekarang hal itu diragukan, karena Minseok berada di tangan JigSaw yang sangat kejam. Luhan akan menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkan Minseok kembali, selamat, dan hidup-hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minseok kita sudah sampai," Jongdae mengguncang bahu Minseok lembut. Minseok membuka matanya dan menemukan mobil mereka diparkir di sebuah villa tua berwarna putih yang sangat indah dihujani cahaya lampu yang remang-remang.

Jongdae turun terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Minseok turun. Mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki teras rumah, ketika Jongdae membuka kunci pintu rumah itu, Minseok mengernyit dan bertanya,

"Ini rumah Dokter?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng,

"Bukan, ini properti milik sahabatku yang dititipkan kepadaku, sekarang dia sedang di luar negeri. Kupikir tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untukmu sekarang-sekarang ini...Kau bisa bersembunyi di sini sementara, karena aku tahu Tuan Luhan pasti sedang sangat marah sekarang dan pasti dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarimu."

Minseok menggigil mendengar kemungkinan itu, dan membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam vila itu. Bagian dalam villa itu sangat indah, secantik bagian luarnya, dengan ornamen Belanda yang kuno dan rapi, tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali,

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar sementaramu, kau bisa beristirahat di sana, aku yakin kau pasti capek setelah perjalanan panjang." Jongdae melangkah melalui anak tangga dan Minseok mengikutinya.

Kamar untuk Minseok adalah kamar sederhana yang tertata rapi, dan ranjang bulu angsa berseprai putih di tengah ranjang tampak sangat empuk dan menggoda untuk ditiduri. Tanpa sadar Minseok menguap dan Jongdae terkekeh,

"Tidurlah Minseok semoga besok pagi kau bangun dengan lebih segar."

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih atas segalanya, saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih kepada dokter karena sudah menyelamatkan saya dari Luhan ."

Jongdae melangkah ke pintu, senyumnya tampak misterius di balik cahaya remang-remang,

"Tidak apa-apa Minseok aku senang bisa membawamu ke sini." Lalu lelaki itu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok terbangun karena rasa haus yang amat sangat, dia terduduk di ranjang dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Dengan pelan dia memandang ke sekeliling, masih gelap. Mungkin ini masih dini hari.

Dengan langkah hati-hati Minseok turun dari ranjang, dan keluar dari kamar. _Dimanakah dapurnya?_ Dia ingin minum...

Lorong lantai dua tampak gelap, tetapi ada cahaya putih di ujung sana, _mungkin itu dapurnya,_ pikir Minseok dalam diam. Dia lalu melangkah hati-hati menuju cahaya itu, dan terbawa ke sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di ujung lorong.

Minseok membukanya, dan tertegun. Ini bukan dapur. Dia sudah hendak membalikkan badan, ketika pandangan matanya terpaku pada sesuatu, dan wajahnya memucat.

Di sana, di salah satu sisi tembok itu penuh dengan foto-foto yang ditempel. Dan itu bukan foto-foto biasa, itu foto-foto Luhan sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, beberapa di antaranya ada Luhan yang sedang bersama Minseok . Dan melihat ekspresi Luhan di sana, tampaknya foto-foto itu diambil dengan kamera tersembunyi, tanpa seizin objeknya.

"Mungkin kau pernah mendengar pepatah, _kalau rasa ingin tahu yang besar suatu saat akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu_."

Minseok terlonjak kaget, mendengarkan suara yang mendesis itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Jongdae yang berdiri diam di balik bayang-bayang. Lelaki itu tersenyum, seperti biasanya, tetapi senyumnya yang sekarang bukanlah senyum manis secerah Matahari, melainkan seringai jahat yang menakutkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita sudah berhasil melacak mobilnya." Gikwang datang dengan terengah, mendatangi Luhan yang menunggu sambil mondar-mandir tak tenang di ruangannya.

Luhan langsung berdiri dan bergegas, dia menyiapkan senjatanya, belati berat yang selama ini ada di kakinya dan sebuah magnum miliknya. Kalau dia harus membunuh demi Minseok akan dia lakukan. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, _semoga dia tidak terlambat datang._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mata Minseok hanya bisa menatap dalam ketakutan, lelaki di depannya ini sudah berubah total, dari lelaki ramah dan baik hati menjadi monster yang menakutkan, Tubuh Minseok diikat di sebuah kursi yang digantung terbalik dan Minseok sepenuhnya tidak bisa bergerak atau ia akan Jatuh diatas Besi runcing yang berdiri dibawahnya. Dari atas dengan kepala terbalik ia bisa melihat kuasa psikopat gila yang sekarang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"Membunuh dengan pisau adalah favoritku" Jongdae memainkan pisau itu di dekat Minseok membuat kilatannya menyilaukan dalam kegelapan. "Karena itulah aku dipanggil JigSaw." lelaki itu terkekeh mengerikan melihat sinar ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata Minseok "Yah kenalkan, akulah JigSaw yang kalian cari-cari itu."

Minseok mencoba meronta, kengerian merayapi dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya ini bukan saja orang jahat, tetapi dia adalah psikopat menakutkan yang diceritakan oleh Luhan.

Jongdae tertawa melihat usaha Minseok yang sia-sia untuk melarikan diri, kemudian, membiarkan Tali yang menggantung Kursi minseok terlepas dari ikatannya, beberapa meter akhirnya berhenti diatas besi runcing itu setelah Jongdae menariknya kembali dan mengikatnya lagi. Sebuah gertakan agar Minseok diam, sementara ia menikmati sisa kecemasan di wajah Minseok. Kini jaraknya dan Minseok sebatas tinggi tubuhnya, hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Minseok yang menggantung terbalik bertetapan dengan matanya.

"Hati-hati Minseok. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku. Jika nyawamu harus lenyap, maka lenyaplah kau!" katanya lagi dan berjalan mengitari Gadis itu seraya memainkan Pisaunya.

"Pisau ini sangat tajam." Jongdae memain-mainkan pisau itu di pipi Minseok "Aku ragu apakah Luhan masih mau menjadikanmu pelacurnya kalau mukamu rusak." diletakkannya besi dingin itu di pipi Minseok membuat mata Minseok terpejam ketakutan. Jongdae menghentikan usahanya menyakiti Minseok dan sedikit ingin bermain-main dengan gadis itu terlebih dahulu. "Mau kuberi satu rahasia?" Minseok diam dengan gemetar. "Luhan yang kalian banggakan itu tak lebihnya adalah sebuah Limbah."

"Ibunya si Pelacur china itu, Ayahnya sendirilah yang menyuruh beberapa Orang untuk membunuhnya." Jongdae tertawa mengerikan tepat didepan wajah Minseok. "Tapi itulah ia, Mafia tua itu juga yang mengirimku kesini untuk membunuh 'Limbahnya. Menakjubkan. Limbah sepertinya, banyak orang yang menginginkannya Mati. Tak terkecuali dengan si buruk rupa Robert itu." Jongdae menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Minseok dengan seringaiannya. Gadis itu sedikit tidak menyangka asal usul Luhan.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ayahnya?" Jongdae memaksa Gadis itu agar kembali dari lamunannya. Dan Minseok merasakan tekanan pada Pisau yang dipegang jongdae ke wajahnya, gadis itu tidak akan mengatakan apapun terkecuali jika ia ingin Jongdae segera menghabisinya. Bergerak sedikit saja maka wajahnya akan robek. Jongdae mengalihkan tatapannya ke rambut Minseok dan mengelusnya dengan pelan. "Aku menghabisi Tua bangka itu." Minseok membeliakkan matanya. "Aku tidak suka ketika ia harus Menyia-nyiakan anaknya sementara aku juga adalah Korban. Kau harus tahu rasanya, Sangat memuaskan setelah membunuhnya. Aku merasakan bahwa aku adalah Tuhan saat itu, Ia terlalu bodoh mempercayaiku tak akan berani berbuat apa-apa padanya. Ia bahkan menyembah-nyembah kakiku sebelum kutendang Wajah keriputnya itu dengan sepatu berpisau milikku. Dan sayang sekali, matanya harus Tembus olehnya. Sebenarnya aku tak sengaja melakukannya, mungkin karena ia berisik jadi... yah hingga membuatku Hilang konsentrasi. Dan itulah dia. Mati karena usahanya sendiri. Kasihan sekali bukan?... Dan kau pelacur Luhan-..."

Tetapi kemudian kata-kata Minseok menyulut amarahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku bukan pelacur Luhan!" dengan Lantang Minseok meneriakkan bantahannya. Dan rupanya bantahannya itu malahan memancing emosi Jongdae.

"_Bukan pelacurnya katamu?_ Kau tidur dengannya dan menikmatinya, kau menerima segala fasilitas darinya dengan suka rela, dan kau membayarnya dengan tubuhmu. Dari pengamatanku, kau adalah pelacur yang paling disukai dan istimewa di mata Luhan dibandingkan pelacur-pelacurnya yang lain, Aku membayangkan kepuasan yang kudapatkan ketika Luhan menyaksikan tubuhmu yang sudah mati, penuh dengan sayatan pisau."

Lalu Jongdae tertawa dengan mengerikan, "Mari kita mulai ritual ini...Aku akan menyayatmu pelan-pelan di bagian-bagian tubuhmu hingga kau akan mati pelan-pelan kehabisan darah..." pisau itu berkelebatan dengan main-main di depan Minseok "Lalu aku akan membuang tubuhmu tepat di depan mata Luhan , pasti aku akan puas sekali...Sebelum kemudian akan kuhabisi Luhan dengan tanganku sendiri." Dengan tawa mengerikannya yang terkekeh dan menakutkan, Jongdae mengayunkan pisaunya, dan sekejap, Minseok merasakan pedih karena sayatan besi tajam itu di lengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memasuki rumah itu dengan marah, Gikwang dan yang lain-lain sudah mengepung villa putih itu. Villa itu tenang dan sepi seolah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu mata Luhan mengarah ke pintu di ujung lorong yang setengah terbuka, dan melangkah kesana, lalu masuk dengan marah ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Jongdae sudah melukai Minseok dengan dua sayatan berdarah di lengan, membuat Minseok meringis menahan sakit dan nyeri dalam kondisi terikat di kursi secara terbalik dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"LEPASKAN DIA BANGSAT!" Teriak Luhan penuh emosi tanpa ampun, mencoba menahan kemarahannya dengan terkendali tapi tak bisa.

Jongdae membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Luhan berdiri di ruangan itu,

"Ah… Si anak Haram akhirnya datang," dengan tenang Jongdae mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Luhan , "Kau lihat Luhan , pelacurmu ini sedang dalam proses meregang nyawa, tadinya aku ingin mempersembahkannya mati dan tersayat kepadamu. Tetapi rupanya kau terlalu cepat datang."

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu." geram Luhan marah.

Tawa Jongdae membahana ke seluruh ruangan. "Tentu saja, sekarangpun aku tahu bahwa seluruh pengawalmu sedang mengepung tempat ini, siap menembakku kapanpun aku lengah," dengan cepat Jongdae bergerak ke sebelah Minseok dan menempelkan pisau tajam itu ke lehernya, "Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuh pelacur ini dulu. Kau mau dia mati dengan sayatan atau Kepala tertembus Besi?"

Minseok terkesiap, menahan sakit dan ketakutan ketika besi dingin itu menempel di lehernya, lapisannya yang tajam telah menyayat lehernya, menimbulkan sedikit perih di sana.

"Kalau kau lakukan sesuatu kepadanya, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu dengan Mengerikan." Kali ini Luhan Benar-benar diujung kemarahannya. "Aku akan membunuhmu dengan pelan dan mengerikan hingga kau akan merasakan setiap detik-detik menjelang kematianmu."

"Kau ketakutan Luhan , kau takut aku menyakiti pelacur ini, bisa kulihat di matamu." Jongdae menatap Luhan dengan senyuman gilanya, memain-mainkan pisaunya di leher Minseok "Satu sayatan saja, aku akan memotong nadinya, tepat di leher...darahnya akan memancar keluar dan dia akan mati dengan cepat, Kemudian aku akan memutus Talinya Dan Boom! Kepalanya akan tertancap disana...tepat di atas besi itu dan di depan kedua matamu...dan aku rela mati demi kepuasan menyaksikan adegan itu." Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Jongdae mengangkat pisaunya, lalu membuat gerakan menghujam untuk menikam leher Minseok .

Minseok memejamkan matanya, menanti detik-detik kematiannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tidak merasakan sakit, apakah memang kematian tidak terasa sakit? Dengan ragu di bukanya matanya, dan dia terkesiap dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Luhan sedang menahan pisau itu, dengan tangan telanjang. Bagian tajam pisau itu mengiris telapak tangannya, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam pisau itu tanpa ekspresi, meskipun darah mulai bercucuran dari tangannya, mengenai Minseok . Sekali lagi, Luhan menyelamatkan Minseok dari kematian.

Jongdae tampak terperangah dengan gerakan Luhan yang tak disangkanya itu, dia berusaha menarik pisaunya dari genggaman Luhan , tetapi Luhan menarik pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Aku akan menghajarmu sebelum membunuhmu..." Luhan menerjang Jongdae ke lantai, dan mereka bergulat saling memukul. Tetapi Jongdae , JigSaw itu tidak terbiasa berkelahi dengan tangan kosong sehingga dia kewalahan, Luhan terus dan terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun, ketika kemudian rintihan Minseok menghentikannya.

Luhan melihat Minseok kehilangan kesadarannya, mulai oleng dalam kondisi terikat di kursi, Tidak! Atau Minseok akan tertancap besi itu. Perhatian Luhan teralih, dan dia berdiri untuk meraih Minseok namun pada saat itulah, Jongdae yang sudah babak belur mencoba meraih pisau yang dilemparkan Luhan tadi, dia berhasil meraihnya dan mengarahkannya untuk menikam punggung Luhan dan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_DOR_!

Tubuh Jongdae ambruk ke lantai karena tembakan itu.

"Atau mungkin aku akan melanggar Janjiku untuk membunuhmu..." Ujar Luhan sebelum menoleh ke belakang, melihat Jongdae ambruk dengan pisau masih di tangannya, dia lalu melihat ke pintu, ke arah Gikwang yang memegang pistol di tangannya.

"Bereskan dia." Luhan memerintah cepat, lalu perhatiannya sepenuhnya terarah kepada Minseok, tidak dirasakannya telapak tangannya yang tersayat dalam, Luhan terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan Besi itu darisana dengan sedikit tenaga lalu dia membuka Tali yang mengikat Kursi Minseok dengan pelan-pelan sampai gadis itu menyentuh lantai dan perempuan itu langsung jatuh ambruk ke pelukannya setelah susah payah berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Minseok berada di ruangan putih itu, dan dia memejamkan matanya lagi, tak pernah sebelumnya dia merasa begitu bersyukur berada di ruangan ini.

Kengerian masih merayapinya, membayangkan pisau yang berkelebatan di mukanya, di tubuhnya, di lengannya..._Aduh_!

Minseok merasa nyeri yang amat sangat dan menoleh ke arah lengannya, lengannya itu sudah dibalut perban yang amat tebal, nyerinya masih terasa tetapi lebih karena trauma mendalam Minseok akibat pengalaman buruknya itu.

Minseok terduduk, Luhan telah menyelamatkannya, sekali lagi. _Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?_ Apakah benar karena dia dianggap sebagai pelacur istimewa Luhan? Karena dia melayani Luhan dengan tubuhnya? Dengan pucat Minseok memalingkan mukanya, merasa dirinya begitu rendah.

Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya. Minseok memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana Luhan, menghalangi pisau yang hendak menikamnya dengan tangan kosong. Minseok masih ingat darah yang mengalir itu, dan mau tidak mau Minseok menyadari kalau dihitung-hitung sudah beberapa kali dia diselamatkan oleh Luhan . Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya. Bertahun-tahun Minseok menumbuhkan kebencian di hatinya, memupuk rasa dendam yang mendalam, dengan pengetahuan bahwa Luhan yang jahat telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Yah, Luhan memang jahat. Tetapi selain mengurung Minseok, dia memperlakukan Minseok dengan baik..._Apakah dia memang menganggap Minseok sebagai kekasihnya?_

Pipi Minseok memerah membayangkan itu semua. _Apakah semua kebaikan Luhan murni disebabkan karena dorongan gairah?_

Seharusnya Minseok merasa terhina, tetapi tidak, perasaannya terasa hangat tanpa dia mau. Dia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Kebenciannya adalah satu-satunya senjata menghadapi lelaki itu... Kalau sampai Minseok merasakan perasaan lebih kepada Luhan ... Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan yang menggelayutinya.

Dengan gemetar dia meraba lengannya yang di perban, dan menangis. Seluruh kehidupannya berubah hanya dalam waktu singkat, seluruh rencana yang dibuatnya matang-matang telah hancur, dan dia sekarang terpuruk di sini. Kembali dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu, dan bahkan sekarang berutang nyawa kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis."

Minseok terlonjak ketika suara itu terdengar di dekatnya, dengan ketakutan dia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan di sana, duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang sedang mengamatinya.

Dengan kasar Minseok menghapus air matanya dan menatap Luhan marah,

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!" serunya menuduh, "Kalau kau tidak melibatkanku dalam kehidupanmu yang penuh musuh itu, aku tidak akan mengalami hal ini!"

"Dan kalau kau tidak gampang tertipu oleh bujuk rayu dokter yang selalu tersenyum itu, kau tidak akan diculik dengan mudah." sela Luhan tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin lepas darimu, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan aku?" kali ini Minseok berteriak penuh frustrasi, "Aku mohon aku sudah muak berada di sini...aku..."

"Tidakkah kau bahagia di sini Minseok?" Luhan mendekat ke ranjang dan menyentuh dagu Minseok dengan jemarinya. Pada saat itulah Minseok melihat, telapak tangan Luhan di balut perban, "Aku memenuhi kebutuhanmu, aku memberimu apa yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uangmu sendiri, apakah menurutmu itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku bukan pelacur." desis Minseok tajam, "Kekayaan dan ketampananmu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku, yang aku inginkan hanya kematianmu, karena kau telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Tetapi jika itupun tidak kudapatkan, aku sudah cukup puas bisa lepas darimu!" Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menantang.

Lelaki itu menatap Minseok tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Minseok lurus-lurus.

"Sudahlah, Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," ditatapnya Minseok dengan serius, "Bagaimana kondisimu?" Luhan menunduk dan mengamati Minseok .

Minseok terdiam, otomatis memalingkan wajah dari Luhan ,

"Minseok ..." Luhan memanggil Minseok dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Minseok akhirnya mau menatap matanya,

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Minseok ketus, "Biarpun aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena kau dan musuh-musuhmu."

Luhan terkekeh, "Hmm... Mengingat kau sudah kembali galak kepadaku, aku yakin kau sudah sembuh." Luhan menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Minseok "_Maafkan aku._"

Minseok tertegun karena permintaan maaf Luhan , dia menatap Luhan dengan hati-hati. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena membuatmu terlibat dalam situasi ini." lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "Situasi seperti ini tidak akan bisa terhindarkan, mengingat kondisiku. Tetapi kau harus tahu, ketika kau bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu."

Minseok mendengus,

"Aku lebih memilih tidak bersamamu. Kalau aku sendirian aku pasti akan lebih baik-baik saja."

Luhan menatap Minseok tajam,

"Tidak bisa, situasi kemarin membuat kau dikenal sebagai kesayanganku. Orang yang mengincarku pasti akan mengincarmu, karena kaulah yang paling lemah. Itu membuatmu harus selalu bersamaku, di bawah perlindunganku." Luhan menatap Minseok lurus-lurus, "_Kau adalah kelemahanku._"

Pipi Minseok memerah, bukan cuma karena arti mendalam dalam kata-kata Luhan . Tetapi karena cara Luhan mengucapkannya, begitu erotis dan penuh makna seolah-olah Luhan mengucapkan sesuatu yang sensual dari perkataannya yang biasa itu.

Dan Luhan tampaknya sengaja. Sialan lelaki itu. Dia sengaja mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada sensual untuk mempengaruhi Minseok .

"Kau bebas keluar masuk seisi rumah ini, tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Aku memang jahat, tapi aku akan menjagamu, tidak demikian halnya dengan musuh-musuhku." Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang terluka untuk mengusap rambutnya, dan Minseok langsung teringat peristiwa itu, ketika Luhan dengan cepat menggenggam pisau itu, menghalanginya untuk terluka, tanpa sadar dia bergidik ngeri.

"Ya?" gumam Luhan , memperhatikan reaksi Minseok "Kau seharusnya takut Minseok karena mereka semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk melukaiku lewat dirimu. Kau aman disini, bersamaku. Dan aku yakin bahwa setidaknya kau berpikiran sehat sehingga tahu bahwa kau lebih baik bertahan di sini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebebasan keluar masuk kamar ini dinikmati oleh Minseok sepenuhnya. Oh, dia memang masih bermaksud pergi, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia masih trauma akan kejadian itu. Setidaknya di rumah ini dia aman. Gikwang masih mengawasinya diam-diam ketika dia mondar-mandir keluar kamar, terutama ketika dia berjalan-jalan di taman. Tetapi Minseok belajar untuk mengabaikannya.

Sore itu, suasana rumah sangat sepi, dan Minseok berjalan menelusuri area lantai satu rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat luas dengan lorong-lorong yang tidak tahu akan menuju kemana, sepertinya tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjelajahi keseluruhan rumah itu. Minseok berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan sedikit mengintip. Dia terpesona menemukan rak-rak tinggi yang memenuhi dinding-dindingnya, penuh dengan buku!

Dengan bersemangat Minseok memasuki ruangan itu, dan berdiri terkagum-kagum sambil mengamati buku-buku di dalam rak itu. Luhan rupanya penggemar buku-buku sastra klasik, berbagai bacaan tampak menggoda siap untuk dinikmati.

"Kau sepertinya suka membaca," suara Luhan mengejutkan Minseok, dia menoleh dan saat itu baru menyadari kalau Luhan duduk di sudut ruangan, di meja kerjanya yang besar dan mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang tajam.

Dengan angkuh Minseok mendongakkan dagunya, "Ya aku suka membaca, tetapi buku-buku mahal di sini termasuk yang tidak bisa kubeli." Minseok tanpa sadar mengernyit.

"Kau boleh membaca di sini," Luhan menawarkan tampak begitu berbaik hati. Tetapi Minseok merasakan ada sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang berbeda yang sedikit menakutkan baginya. Ketegangan seksual yang memenuhi ruangan ini terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Dan meskipun tawaran Luhan terasa begitu menggoda, Minseok tidak berani.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Luhan mengangkat alis melihat Minseok nampak ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Minseok ," lelaki itu mengulang lagi kata-katanya, "Aku bahkan tidak akan berdiri dari kursi ini."

Minseok menatap Luhan curiga, "Tidak bisakah aku meminjam buku-buku ini dan membawanya ke kamarku?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, tentu saja bisa, gumam Luhan dalam hati, tetapi dia akan kehilangan kenikmatan menggoda Minseok, dia ingin Minseok terpaksa berada di ruangan ini, bersamanya, "Tidak bisa. Buku-buku itu mahal, aku tidak yakin kau akan menjaganya dan tidak merusaknya."

Kata-kata Luhan terasa menyinggung Minseok, jangan-jangan Luhan bahkan menyangka Minseok ingin mencuri buku-buku mahalnya. Kurang ajar lelaki itu. Tetapi ajakan Luhan untuk membaca buku di ruangan yang sama terasa begitu menggoda. Dan lelaki itu jelas-jelas menantangnya, menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara mereka, dan memaksa Minseok menunjukkan diri apakah akan menjadi pengecut ataukah berani menghadapi Luhan .

Minseok sedikit menghentakkan kakinya dan melangkah mendekati sofa, diambilnya salah satu buku di rak itu dan dia duduk, berusaha tampil nyaman di sana.

Luhan tersenyum. Gadis itu jelas-jelas ingin menantangnya. Dan kehadiran Minseok di ruangannya sangat menarik perhatiannya, dia bahkan tidak tertarik lagi akan pekerjaan di mejanya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di meja dan dia mengamati Minseok yang sedang berakting membaca itu dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Minseok akhirnya mencetuskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Luhan sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu hanya duduk dan menatapnya. Lelaki itu memang tidak mengganggu, bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tetapi pandangan matanya yang intens dan penuh gairah itu terasa sangat mengganggu. Membuat seluruh saraf tubuh Minseok mengejang ke dalam gelenyar panas yang membuat suhu ruangan ber-AC itu tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kau akan pura-pura berakting membaca. Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara kita." gumam Luhan dengan tenang, tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, tetapi tampak begitu mengancam.

Pipi Minseok memerah mendengar perkataan Luhan itu, dengan marah dibantingnya buku itu di sofa dan berdiri, "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi."

"Takut, Minseok?" Luhan bergumam dengan nada mencemooh, "Kau takut kalau kau akan menyerah dalam pelukanku ya? Aku tadi menawarimu di sini, ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau berani berdua saja bersamaku di dalam satu ruangan...ternyata kau lari ketakutan seperti kelinci yang akan dimangsa."

_Oh Ya_! Tatapan Luhan kepadanya memang seperti elang yang akan memangsa kelinci buruannya. Minseok merasa sudah sewajarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini."

"Kau memang harus keluar dari sini, karena kalau tidak, pilihanmu hanya satu, berbaring di ranjangku."

"Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu!" Minseok setengah berteriak, berlari ke pintu dan membanting pintunya keras-keras, masih didengarnya tawa Luhan mengiringi kepergiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minseok ..." suara Luhan mengagetkan Minseok yang sedang termenung di balkon. Balkon yang sama tempat dia dilempar Luhan dengan cara mengerikan ke kolam di bawahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sedang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, menatapnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, Minseok tidak tahu, karena dari balkon ini pemandangannya hanyalah halaman belakang dan kolam renang yang luas.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di balkon malam-malam begini?" Luhan mengernyit mengamati hujan rintik-rintik yang turun makin deras, bahkan airnya bercipratan mulai membasahi Minseok yang memang berdiri sambil menatap halaman di bawah.

Sejak Minseok dibebaskan, inilah pertama kalinya dia bisa menikmati hujan secara langsung. Dulu ketika dikurung di kamar putih Minseok hanya bisa menikmati hujan dari jendela, tanpa menyentuhnya. Sekarang bisa merasakan percikan air membasahi tubuhnya terasa begitu luar biasa untuknya.

"Aku sedang menikmati hujan." Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan , mencoba mengacuhkan lelaki itu.

"Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit." Luhan mulai menggeram, tampaknya lelaki itu menahan marah.

Minseok menoleh lagi dan menatap Luhan dengan menantang, "Entah apa yang kau katakan tentang memberikan kebebasan padaku itu bohong, atau kau memang suka mengatur-atur dan menggangguku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kuharap kau tidak menggangguku."

"Oke." Tatapan Luhan kepada Minseok terasa membakar di suasana hujan yang begitu dingin, "Terserah, silakan buat dirimu sendiri sakit, aku harap kau tidak merepotkanku nantinya."

Lelaki itu membalikkan badan, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah dia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Minseok "Setelah kau siap aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tentang apa?" Minseok mengernyitkan kening, mulai merasa terganggu dengan interupsi-interupsi dari Luhan . Dia sedang ingin menikmati hujan dan lelaki itu tampaknya selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak tepat pula.

"Nanti, ini mengenai ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

.

A/N : Entah Umurnya Minseok berapa. Terima ajalah, Kondisinya disini.


	11. Chapter 10

Minseok tertegun. Ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh lima sebentar lagi. Kenapa Luhan bisa mengetahui detail hari ulang tahunnya? Minseok tertarik, tetapi dia akan memuaskan Luhan kalau dia mengikuti Luhan untuk berbicara dengannya. Jangan-jangan memang itu tujuan Luhan, supaya dia tidak berhujan-hujanan dan mengikuti saran Luhan.

"Nanti aku akan menyusulmu kalau aku sudah puas disini."

Api menyala di mata Luhan, dan tampak jelas lelaki itu mencoba menahan diri.

"Terserah, nanti temui aku di ruang kerjaku." suaranya lebih seperti geraman, kemudian membalikkan badan dengan marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah puas menikmati hujan, Minseok masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan makan malam. Dia sengaja tidak menemui Luhan, lagipula sepertinya lelaki tadi hanya asal bicara ketika bilang ingin berbicara tentang hari ulang tahunnya, itu agar ia mengikuti kemauan Luhan agar masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidak hujan-hujanan. Lagipula apa benar Luhan ingin berbicara dengannya? Minseok tidak yakin kalau Luhan akan melakukannya apalagi menunggunya. Lelaki itu sepertinya sangat sibuk dan punya banyak urusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di ruang kerjaku?" suara di kegelapan itu mengagetkan Minseok . Dia menajamkan matanya dan melihat Luhan duduk di sana, di keremangan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?" Minseok berteriak kaget, tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu di dinding, berusaha menghilangkan kegelapan yang menyelubungi Luhan, karena lelaki itu tampak lebih menyeramkan di antara cahaya yang remang-remang.

Minseok berhasil menyalakan lampu dan cahaya itu langsung menyelubungi Luhan. Lelaki itu duduk di sofanya, dengan santai, hanya memakai piyama sutera warna hitam dan disebelah tangannya memegang gelas minuman. Minseok melirik ke botol brendy yang entah berasal dari mana, yang sepertinya sudah dituang Luhan selama menunggunya. Apakah lelaki itu mabuk? Jantung Minseok mulai berdegup. Dalam keadaan sadar saja emosi Luhan sangat tidak mudah ditebak, apalagi dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Luhan mendengus dan menatap Minseok dengan tajam, "Kau pikir apa? Aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku dan kemudian menyadari bahwa kau, dengan kepalamu yang keras kepala itu memutuskan untuk melawanku lagi."

Minseok mundur ke belakang, melirik pintu putih itu, dan berusaha sedekat mungkin di sana, sehingga ketika Luhan bertindak di luar batas dia bisa segera melarikan diri.

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Minseok.

"Kau seperti kelinci ketakutan lagi Minseok, apakah kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam? Seperti mencampurkan obat di minumanmu, atau…melemparkanmu dari balkon lagi?" Luhan menyeringai, meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri, makin lama makin mendekati Minseok .

"Apa kau mabuk?" Minseok melirik ke arah pintu, hanya butuh beberapa detik kalau Minseok ingin melarikan diri dari Luhan. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Luhan tidak pernah mabuk." Luhan melangkah mendekat dengan tenang, seperti singa yang mengendap-endap mengincar mangsanya. "Dan kau…Seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan, Minseok ."

_Minseok tahu di situlah titiknya_. Di situlah titik Luhan kehilangan kesabarannya, karena itulah Minseok langsung melompat dan mencoba melarikan diri ke pintu. Dia berhasil membuka pintu itu sedikit, sebelum dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan tanpa suara, Luhan sudah ada dibelakangnya, mendorong pintu itu menutup kembali sebelum sempat terbuka.

Luhan mendorongnya rapat ke pintu, dan dengan terkejut Minseok bisa merasakan kejantanan Luhan yang mendesak keras di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia ingin bergerak dan menghindar, tetapi ternyata Luhan sudah menahannya di semua sisi.

Minseok ketakutan. _Apakah dia akan dipaksa lagi?_ Udara mulai terasa menyesakkan dan Minseok mulai terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta sambil berdiri." Luhan berbisik di telinganya dengan bisikan panas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Minseok menggelenyar, "Dan kau membuatku ingin melakukannya."

Minseok terkesiap, mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma karena Luhan begitu kuatnya,

"Apakah kau akan memaksaku lagi?" Minseok berteriak di tengah usahanya membebaskan diri, "Kalau iya, maka kau sudah membuktikan kepadaku, kalau kau memang lelaki bajingan yang hanya bisa mendapatkan kepuasan dengan wanita dari pemerkosaan."

Kata-kata Minseok rupanya berhasil membuat kesadaran Luhan kembali. Lelaki itu tertegun. Dan sedetik kemudian yang melegakan, Luhan melepaskan Minseok.

"Sialan kau dasar perempuan!" Luhan berbisik marah di telinga Minseok dan meninggalkannya.

Sendirian, Minseok berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, napasnya terengah-engah dan dia merasa lepas. Gairah Luhan ternyata juga mempengaruhinya. Dan Minseok semakin takut akan tiba saatnya baginya, menyerah ke dalam pelukan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya menjadi hari istirahat yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Tetapi emosi Luhan luar biasa buruknya pagi itu dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Suasana rumah jadi menegangkan. Seluruh pelayan berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik ketakutan, membicarakan Tuan mereka yang marah-marah seharian ini.

Pagi tadi Luhan sudah membanting gelas di meja hingga anggurnya berceceran menodai taplak meja yang berwarna putih, semua hanya karena minumannya tidak cocok dengan seleranya tetapi bukan itu akarnya, dia memanggil Gikwang dan membentaknya karena beberapa pengawal belum berjaga di gerbang depan, dan itu juga bukan permasalahan awalnya. Bahkan sekretaris dan pengatur keuangan rumah tangganya pun ikut kena semprot ketika dia memeriksa laporan di ruang kerjanya tadi.

Sekarang semua orang saling bersembunyi berusaha menghindari berurusan dengan tuan mereka yang begitu mengancam, seperti beruang yang terluka.

Gikwang masuk dengan hati-hati ke ruang kerja Luhan,

"Ada apa?"

"Baju-baju untuk Nona Minseok sudah datang."

"Bagus."

"Apakah kita harus memesan pakaian sebanyak itu? Bukankah tuan sendiri bilang tidak akan menahan Minseok lebih lama?"

"Tutup mulutmu Gikwang!" Luhan menggeram, "Biarkan aku mengurus apa yang menjadi urusanku sendiri!"

Gikwang mengangguk, menyadari bahwa tuannya sudah hampir meledak marah dan memilih pergi daripada terkena dampratannya seperti pagi tadi.

Luhan berdiri mondar-mandir di ruangannya, kemudian berhenti dan menuangkan segelas vodka murni untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia meneguknya, dan cairan putih itu serasa begitu membakar di ternggorokannya.

Tubuhnya begitu bergairah. Mengingat sekian lama dia menahan diri. Dia bisa saja melampiaskan gairahnya kepada perempuan-perempuan yang memujanya dan pasti bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin sembarang wanita, dia ingin Minseok . _Sialan! Kenapa pikirannya terus-menerus tertuju kepada perempuan itu?_

Dengan rasa frustrasi yang masih memenuhinya, ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah kamar Minseok , membuka kamar itu tanpa permisi, dan menemukan Minseok ada di kamar.

Miyomi ada di sana, memamerkan baju-baju pesanan yang baru datang untuk Minseok , sedangkan perempuan itu hanya duduk di sana, menatap pakaian-pakaian mahal itu dengan bosan.

Miyomi langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminta izin keluar begitu Luhan masuk dengan wajah muram.

"Kau menyukai pakaian-pakaian itu?

"Apakah pendapatku penting?"

Luhan menatap Minseok marah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dirumah ini apa yang diinginkan Luhan bagaikan perintah raja yang harus dituruti? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang-orang hilir mudik, panik seharian mengatasi sikap marah-marahmu yang tak ada habisnya itu."

"Oh ya? Dan kau pikir itu karena siapa?"

Minseok menegakkan dagunya menantang, "Karena siapa?"

"Karena kau, dasar perempuan kecil yang keras kepala!"

Minseok mengernyit marah,

"Dan apa yang kulakukan padamu wahai tuan Luhan yang baik hati?"

"Kau selalu menantangku hingga aku harus menahan diri di batas kesabaranku, sikapmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana? Kau musuhku, meskipun sekarang aku memutuskan sedikit bekerjasama dengan tidak mencoba kabur, kau tetap musuhku. Dan ketika aku merasa keadaan sudah baik, aku tetap menuntut dibebaskan."

"Selalu ke arah itu." gumam Luhan kesal, "Aku masih belum ingin membahasnya." lelaki itu menatap Minseok tajam, "Aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Minseok mengangkat alisnya, tertarik, Luhan tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Lelaki itu terbiasa memerintah lalu ketika itu tidak dituruti, dia akan memaksakan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Ya aku memintamu menghilangkan rasa permusuhanmu itu dan mencoba menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu."

Minseok melangkah mundur tanpa sadar. "Menerimamu sebagai apa…? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hmm…. Aku bahkan punya rencana yang lebih gila dari itu, lebih daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan, kau akan tahu nanti." matanya menatap Minseok penuh rahasia, "Tapi yang pasti, gairah di antara kita begitu membara dan aku tidak munafik mengakuinya di depanmu, aku selalu terangsang ketika melihatmu. Aku terangsang ketika membayangkanmu, aku ingin menidurimu setiap waktu."

"Hentikan kata-kata vulgarmu itu!" Minseok berteriak ingin menutup telinganya yang terasa panas.

Luhan terkekeh, "Mungkin kau perlu merasakan sendiri, bagaimana aku tergila-gila pada tubuhmu." Lelaki itu meraih Minseok ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, dan langsung melumat bibirnya.. Luhan melumat seluruh bibir Minseok , dan kemudian lidahnya masuk, menjelajahi lidah Minseok, bertautan dengan lidah Minseok dan kemudian menjelajahi seluruh diri Minseok, bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Minseok tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu begitu bergairah tetapi tetap bersalut kelembutan, dan sejenak Minseok terhanyut dalam ciuman yang luar biasa itu, sampai kemudian dia merasakan kejantanan Luhan yang begitu keras kembali menekan tubuhnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Minseok melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Luhan,

"Minseok .. kau sudah siap untukku." mata Luhan menyala penuh gairah, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya dan tidak saling menyiksa seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku dan aku tidak siap untuk apapun yang berhubungan denganmu." Bantah Minseok keras.

Luhan menyipitkan mata, menatap Minseok dengan tatapan menuduh,

"Oh ya? Tadi kau hanyut dalam ciumanku, bibirmu panas dan melembut untukku, artinya kau siap menerimaku."

_Siapa yang tidak menginginkan lelaki yang luar biasa tampan ini?_ Semua perempuan pasti bermimpi bisa ada di dalam pelukannya, semua pasti membayangkan bagaimana kalau lelaki sekejam Luhan berperilaku lembut. Oh, Minseok pernah merasakannya, beberapa kali malahan, dan ingatan tentang hal itu membuat tubuhnya memanas.

"Kau adalah pembunuh orangtuaku." Minseok menatap Luhan dengan penuh kebencian, "Dan bagiku itu adalah dosa tak termaafkan, aku akan selalu menyalahkanmu atas hal itu."

Tertegun sejenak, lalu Luhan mundur selangkah dengan begitu dingin,

"Oke."

Dan ketika Minseok mengangkat kepalanya, Luhan sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Minseok menghembuskan nafas panjang. _Apakah dia salah?_ Tetapi bukankah semua yang dilakukan Luhan atas dasar nafsu? Lelaki itu jelas-jelas bergairah kepadanya dan menginginkannya. Tetapi setelah itu apa? Minseok tidak mau jatuh dalam jerat rayuan Luhan seperti perempuan murahan. Seperti para kekasih Luhan yang dicampakkan begitu saja setelah lelaki itu puas. Setidaknya meskipun dia gagal membalaskan dendamnya, dia bisa pergi dari kehidupan Luhan dengan penuh harga diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berdiri malam itu di tengah taman di depan rumahnya, berharap udara dingin bisa meredakan gairahnya yang membuat tubuhnya begitu panas. Ditatapnya jendela kamar Minseok di lantai dua.

Jendela itu terbuka, dan cahaya temaram memantul dari sana, tampak begitu jelas. Luhan menatap jendela itu dengan frustrasi. Perempuan itu ada di sana dan Luhan seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memilikinya. Tetapi sikap perempuan itu seolah-olah membuatnya merasa menjadi bajingan menjijikkan kalau dia sampai memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Minseok .

Luhan tertegun ketika melihat bayangan Minseok terpantul dari kamar. Sepertinya Minseok berdiri dekat lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya, karena bayangannya muncul dari gorden jendela bagaikan siluet gelap yang erotis.

Minseok tampak sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, dan Luhan menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Lalu perempuan itu membuat gerakan membuka gaunnya. Luhan menelan ludah, melirik ke sekelilingnya yang sepi, mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat dirinya seperti seorang pengintip mesum yang mengintip siluet perempuan berganti baju dengan penuh gairah.

Siluet Minseok melepas kemejanya, dan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terpantul dalam bayangan gelap dengan bentuk tubuh yang menggoda. Lalu..._Sialan!_ Luhan mulai mengumpat ketika bayangan Minseok di jendela membuat gerakan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke ranjang dan tampaknya melepas celana panjangnya.

Gerakan itu tampak sangat seksi di bawah sini, dan Luhan menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. Ia benar-benar siap meledak, dan Minseok malahan memperburuk keadaan dengan pantulan bayangannya di jendela – meskipun dia tidak sengaja – Dan Luhan sungguh-sungguh siap meledak dalam arti yang sebenarnya saat ini mengingat kejantanannya sudah begitu keras hingga terasa menyakitkan. Dengan geraman marah, Luhan melangkah terburu-buru menaiki tangga, membanting kakinya di setiap langkahnya, dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Matanya membara dan dia siap untuk bertengkar, dan menemukan Minseok sedang duduk di sofa, sudah berganti dengan gaun tidurnya dan sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Minseok mengangkat alis melihatnya, tampak begitu tenang. "Ada apa?"

Luhan terengah menahan kemarahan, "Jendela itu!" tunjuknya marah, lalu melangkah lebar-lebar menyeberangi ruangan dan menutup kaca jendela itu dengan kasar, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Minseok seperti posisi Gladiator yang siap bertarung. "Lain kali tutup rapat-rapat jendela itu kalau sudah malam!" teriaknya marah.

Minseok menatap Luhan bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

_Karena aku melihatmu berganti pakaian bagaikan siluet erotis dari bawah! Karena pemandangan itu membuatku terangsang sampai terasa nyeri! Karena_….

Luhan berdiri dengan tatapan membakar, siap memuntahkan emosinya, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa dia hanya akan tampak bodoh kalau meluapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ditatapnya Minseok dengan dingin dan mendesis pelan."Pokoknya tutup jendela itu kalau sudah malam!" Dan dengan penuh harga diri, Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamar Minseok , meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu tak seperti biasa ada dua pelayan muda yang membereskan kamar Minseok , sepertinya mereka orang baru. Minseok masih duduk di sana selepas mandi dan membiarkan para pelayan itu membereskan ranjangnya.

Salah seorang pelayan itu menarik bed cover Minseok tampak memeriksa sepreinya, lalu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan tertawa cekikikan, ketika Minseok menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut, dua pelayan perempuan itu memasang muka datar dan bergegas pergi.

Minseok menoleh ke arah Miyomi, yang juga ada di ruangan itu, sedang membereskan baju-baju Minseok yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya dan terus berdatangan itu ke dalam lemari pakaian Minseok.

"Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Minseok ingin tahu.

Miyomi melirik ke arah kepergian pelayan itu dan tersenyum, "Mereka orang baru, dan tentu saja sangat penasaran denganmu."

"Penasaran denganku?"

"Iya kau, Kekasih Tuan Luhan yang baru." jawab Miyomi datar. "Ah, kau tidak tahu ya, semua orang kan membicarakan kalian. Bahkan, namamu sempat muncul di beberapa tabloid gosip dan acara-acara gosip, yang membahas kekasih terbaru Luhan yang misterius. Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah tinggal bersama Luhan, dan mereka menebak-nebak serta mencari bukti bahwa kalian telah bercinta, karena itulah tadi para pelayan tertawa cekikikan ketika memeriksa sepraimu."

Pipi Minseok merah padam, tetapi Miyomi sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, dan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Yah para pelayan itu mungkin saling berspekulasi dan menanti, kapan saat mereka akhirnya bisa menemukan bukti-bukti bahwa kalian tidur bersama untuk dijadikan bahan gosip selanjutnya," gumamnya dalam senyum, Lalu menatap Minseok sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Hei aku juga penasaran, kalau mereka serius mencarinya, apakah mereka akan menemukan bukti-bukti itu Minseok ?" tanyanya penuh arti, membuat pipi Minseok semakin merah padam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nona Minseok?" Gikwang masuk dan mengangkat alis melihat Minseok mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa?" suara Minseok tanpa sadar menegang. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Luhan membuatnya tegang dan ingin mengumpat-umpat siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tuan Luhan ingin bertemu anda."

_Bagus._ Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Gikwang , lalu tertegun setengah mengernyit ketika Gikwang membawa Minseok ke kamar Luhan.

"Di kamar ini?"

Gikwang mengangguk, dan entah Minseok salah lihat atau tidak, hanya sedetik dia sempat melihat sinar geli di mata lelaki itu. Kurang ajar. Jangan-jangan mereka semua mentertawakan ketakutannya pada Luhan.

"Ya Nona, tuan Luhan ingin menemui anda di kamar ini."

Sejenak Minseok ingin kabur saja. Tetapi Minseok sadar, ini sebuah tantangan, Luhan menantangnya dan Minseok tidak akan kalah.

"Baiklah." Minseok menghela napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Gikwang membukakan pintu untuknya,

Dia langsung berhadapan dengan Luhan yang berdiri dengan begitu tampan di tengah ruangan. Lelaki itu menunggu Gikwang menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian, lalu berkata tenang,

"Selamat malam Minseok." Luhan tersenyum tenang, "Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ulang tahunmu ke dua puluh lima…" senyumnya berubah misterius, "Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa pembicaraan baik-baik tidak akan ada gunanya di antara kita, jadi aku langsung saja."

Hening, Luhan terdiam dan Minseok menunggu dengan ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu,

"Aku sudah memutuskan masa depanmu." Mata Luhan begitu kelam seperti danau kecoklatan di kegelapan malam.

Masa depannya? Memangnya siapa lelaki ini bisa memutuskan masa depannya? Minseok ingin meledak dalam kemarahan, tetapi tidak mampu. Luhan tampak berbeda, dia tampak begitu tenang tetapi dibalut kemarahan berbahaya, begitu dingin sekaligus mempesona. Lagipula, kenapa Minseok berpikir bahwa Luhan mempesona? Sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Minseok mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran yang mengarah kepada keterpesonaannya kepada Luhan.

Minseok mengamati Luhan lagi dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, karena melihat Luhan begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun emosi malah terasa menakutkan.

Minseok tidak suka, dia lebih suka Luhan yang meledak-ledak dan marah daripada Luhan yang seperti ini. Dengan Luhan yang meledak-ledak Minseok bisa melawan dengan emosinya, tetapi dengan Luhan yang begitu dingin yang bisa dilakukan Minseok hanyalah menyurut mundur, ketakutan.

Luhan mengamati reaksi Minseok melemparkan pandangan menilai, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku yang sebenar-benarnya, Minseok. Mulai malam ini." Luhan mulai berdiri. "Aku hanya sekali memberikan penawaran. Kau jadi kekasihku, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menganggapmu tak berharga dan melemparmu kepada pengawal-pengawalku."

_Apa?_

Keringat membasahi dahi Minseok, Luhan bercanda bukan? Apa maksudnya melemparnya kepada pengawal-pengawalnya? Apakah Luhan ingin memberikannya supaya diperkosa para pengawalnya? Luhan tidak mungkin sekejam itu bukan? Minseok menatap mata Luhan dengan ketakutan, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya.

Lelaki ini kejam, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Bagaimana Minseok? Aku atau kau dibuang ke para pengawalku?"

Minseok menatap Luhan marah, "Kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu."

"Jangan menantangku Minseok." desis Luhan tajam, "Aku bukannya belum pernah melakukannya kepada perempuan yang kuanggap tidak berguna lagi."

Minseok tertegun. _Apakah Luhan benar-benar serius?_

"Kau hidup disini dengan mewah, diperlakukan seperti puteri raja, dihormati layaknya kekasih Luhan dan aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menantangku setiap ada kesempatan. Sekarang hanya ini pilihanmu dan kau akan memutuskan sekarang. Aku atau dibuang kepada para pengawalku?"

Apakah dia bisa melarikan diri dari sini? Minseok ingin berteriak panik, ataukah dia harus bunuh diri saja? Tetapi Minseok yakin Luhan tidak akan membiarkannya. Oh, dengan kekejamannya mungkin Luhan akan membiarkan Minseok mati, tetapi dia akan memastikan Minseok menderita dulu sebelumnya.

"Kau..." Minseok menelan suara yang dikeluarkannya dengan berat.

Ada nyala di mata Luhan. "Apa Minseok? Aku tidak mendengar."

Luhan sengaja dan Minseok menggeram marah dalam hatinya, _kurang ajar lelaki itu!_

"Kau, aku memilih mu!"

Senyum di bibir Luhan adalah senyum kemenangan yang dingin.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari kekasihku." Lelaki itu membuka tangannya, dan Minseok melangkah dengan tertahan ke arahnya.

Dengan sensual, lelaki itu meraih Minseok dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Bagus, jangan uji kesabaranku, aku tidak mau dilawan malam ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 11

Luhan membaringkan Minseok ke atas ranjang. Jemarinya menyusup ke balik rok Minseok dan langsung menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya. Sentuhan itu membakar sekaligus menyejukkan Minseok. Dengan berani gadis itu langsung mengangkat tubuhnya penuh gairah. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup leher dan pundak Minseok sambil menurunkan kemejanya, menikmati Minseok yang menyerah kepada gairahnya.

"Sayangku, kau sangat indah." Luhan menangkup payudara Minseok di telapaknya, merasakan dan menikmati kelembutan itu. Lalu bibir panasnya turun dan menangkup pucuknya, melumatnya penuh gairah, membuat Minseok hampir menjerit karena siksaan kenikmatan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Lelaki itu menurunkan rok Minseok dan mulai menyentuhnya dimana-mana, meninggalkan gelenyar panas yang membakarnya. Jemari Luhan menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya dan Minseok merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk memohon agar Luhan mau memasukinya.

Luhan sudah siap, Lelaki itu terasa begitu keras dan panas di bawah sana. Minseok mendesak-desakkan tubuhnya dengan frustrasi, permohonan tanpa kata.

"Tenang sayangku." Luhan mulai terengah, menahan pinggul Minseok yang bergairah di bawahnya, "Aku akan memuaskanmu sebentar lagi."

Luhan menyentuhkan dirinya, dan langsung menggertakkan giginya, melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki Minseok dengan kasar, Tidak. Ini untuk Minseok, dan dia harus lembut. Meski Minseok sudah sangat siap menerimanya, tetapi Luhan bertekad memperlakukannya dengan lembut, memberikan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan Minseok.

Ketika kehangatan Luhan merasukinya, tenggelam dalam tubuhnya yang panas dan basah, Minseok mengerang dan memejamkan mata.

_Oh astaga!_ Rasanya begitu tepat.

Kenikmatan ini, kedekatan ini yang telah dia sangkal selama ini. Rasanya luar biasa!

Mereka bergerak dalam alunan gairah yang keras, berusaha memuaskan gejolaknya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Minseok terasa melayang, mencapai puncak kenikmatannya didorong oleh rasa klimaks yang begitu dalam. Ketika mendengar erangan, Luhan mengikutinya. Menyerah dalam orgasme bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka. Minseok menyadari pagi itu, mengingat senyum lembut Luhan ketika Minseok terbirit-birit kembali ke kamarnya saat hari hampir menjelang pagi. Terutama perasaan Luhan padanya, ada yang berubah. Minseok tidak boleh terkecoh.

Pagi ini Minseok berencana kabur dengan memutuskan untuk menjelajah seluruh isi rumah. Dia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi area sayap kanan rumah yang besar itu.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pikiran-pikiran yang buruk sedang berkecamuk di kepalamu yang mungil itu."

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Minseok tidak menyadari kedatangan Luhan. Minseok mengamati Luhan, lelaki itu tampak lelah. Dia pikir Luhan pergi kerja.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Jangan kira karena semalam. Aku rela menjadi Budakmu selamanya! Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini!" Minseok mendongakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

Luhan melangkah mendekat, berdiri di sofa di depan Minseok duduk dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kupikir semalam kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan."

"Semalam terjadi karena kau mengancamku!" Napas Minseok terengah menahan emosi, "Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke pikiran warasku."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak ingin bersamaku, Minseok? Kita begitu cocok di ranjang. Kau dan aku. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang saling menguntungkan kurasa. Kau juga menikmati bercinta denganku, benar?"

"Menikmati katamu? Aku menolak untuk dimanfaatkan Karena aku bukan Budak pemuas seks!"

"Kau!" Luhan menyela tampak marah.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan saling mengukur kekuatan masing-masing. Akhirnya Minseok berkata.

"Meski kau pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku tapi Kau juga adalah penyebab kematian Orang tuaku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan itu. Tapi untuk satu hal kupikir kita Impas. Karenamu aku masih Hidup, dan aku akan melupakan Balas dendamku. Kalau kau melepaskanku, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupanmu lagi dan tidak akan pernah berusaha mencelakaimu lagi." Minseok menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh. "Itulah penawaran terbaik yang bisa kuberikan."

"Penawaran katamu?" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya jengkel. "Kau boleh berprasangka dengan semua kebencian tak beralasanmu itu. Yang harus kau tahu, semua yang kau pikirkan di dalam kepala cantikmu itu salah. Dan aku tidak akan mendengarkan semua Keinginan Konyolmu itu. Kau pikir kau bisa keluar heh?"

"Benarkah begitu? Kau Hanya takut melepasku karena kau mulai mencintaiku kan?" Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tatapan meremehkan

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Minseok." Ujar Luhan Geram.

Minseok menatap Luhan tak kalah berani. "Pilihanmu hanya dua, melepaskanku, atau mendapati aku mati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok melaksanakan ancamannya. Dia mogok makan. Di hari pertama Luhan masih menganggap remeh ancaman Minseok yang kekanak-kanakan itu, dan menertawakannya.

Tetapi sekarang sudah hampir dua hari, dan Gikwang melapor bahwa Minseok sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan dan minumannya.

"Sama sekali?" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Gikwang frustrasi.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, kami meletakkan makanannya di kamar dan dia hanya tidur di sana. Ketika kami menengok nampannya, dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, bahkan minumannya pun tidak disentuhnya. Anda harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum perempuan itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri." jawab Gikwang datar, meskipun ada nada khawatir di sana.

"Aku akan melihatnya."

Luhan melangkah memasuki kamar putih itu, dan menemukan Minseok terbaring lemah di ranjang. Perempuan ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" Luhan mendesis menahan kemarahannya, "Apa kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

Minseok membalikkan badan dan menatapnya, membuat Luhan mengernyit, wajah Minseok tampak pucat dan bibirnya kering, perempuan itu juga tampak lemah.

"Kau harus makan, Minseok. Kalau tidak kau akan sakit dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Minseok memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan .

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Oke, Kau mau apa?! Kau ingin bebas? Baik! Kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau makan!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Minseok menolehkan kepalanya lagi menatap Luhan, dia berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering membuatnya susah berbicara, perutnya terasa nyeri, dan kepalanya pusing.

"Kau...berjanji?" gumamnya lemah.

Luhan menatap Minseok marah. "Kau pikir aku bisa apa? Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang janjiku. Sekarang, biarkan aku membantumu minum!"

Sambil berdehem kembali karena tenggorokannya sakit, Minseok berusaha menantang tatapan marah Luhan dan membaca arti yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ya, Luhan selalu menjunjung harga dirinya, dia tidak akan mengingkari janji. Setelah merasa yakin, Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ck! Jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri." Luhan mendesah lega, meraih gelas air putih yang tak disentuh Minseok tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu duduk di samping Minseok dan membantunya duduk.

"Kau bisa minum?"

Minseok haus sekali, dan keinginannya yang paling besar adalah langsung minum dari gelas itu dengan sekali teguk. Ketika menerima gelas itu, Minseok langsung meneguknya dengan rakus, tetapi berhenti di tegukan pertama karena tersedak dan sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Pelan-pelan." bisik Luhan lembut, menjauhkan gelas itu dari Minseok. "Gadis keras kepala." Gerutunya, lalu meneguk minuman di gelas itu.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka oleh Minseok. Luhan duduk menerjangnya dan melumat bibirnya, sekaligus mengalirkan air minum itu ke tenggorokannya.

Air minum itu meluncur dengan mulus ke tenggorokan Minseok, membasahinya yang kehausan. Sejenak, ketika air itu telah seluruhnya berpindah, Luhan masih bermain-main di bibir Minseok, mempermainkannya.

Sedikit terengah, Luhan melepaskan bibir Minseok, mereka duduk dengan wajah berhadapan, sangat dekat hingga napas panas mereka bersahutan.

Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Minseok dan menatapnya tegang.

"Besok Miyomi akan membantu mengemasi pakaianmu dan Gikwang akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Aku tidak mau membawa apapun dari sini, aku datang kesini tanpa membawa apapun, dan begitupun ketika aku keluar dari sini."

Luhan mendesis tajam, "Aku memaksa, Minseok dan jangan bermain-main dengan kesabaranku."

Minseok terdiam. Luhan membebaskannya, itu sudah cukup. Dan kalau konsekwensinya Minseok harus bertoleransi dengan sikap arogan lelaki itu, mungkin itu cukup sepadan.

Minseok sama sekali tidak menyadari ada gelagat lain dari Luhan yang membebaskannya. Bahkan selama ini Pria kejam itu tak pernah sekalipun mau mendengar Makian bahkan ancaman lain yang Minseok ucapkan agar dibebaskan. Minseok terlampau bahagia, apalagi sekarang Ia melupakan status Musuh diantara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pakaian-pakaian yang dibelikan Luhan untuknya sangat banyak hingga membutuhkan 3 koper besar untuk mengepaknya, belum lagi satu koper besar berisi perhiasan dan aksesoris seperti koleksi sepatu dan tas yang bahkan tidak sempat Minseok pakai.

Pegawai Luhan sudah mengatur barang-barang itu dengan rapi di bagasi, dan Gikwang sudah berdiri di sisi mobil, mempersilahkan Minseok masuk untuk diantar pulang.

Minseok melirik ke arah rumah besar itu, Luhan tidak ada dari pagi tadi, lelaki itu pergi entah kemana tadi pagi-pagi sekali dan Minseok tidak berani bertanya kepada Gikwang.

Seharusnya Minseok berbahagia, Dahi Minseok berkerut memikirkan perasaannya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bahagia. Rasanya menyesakkan dada dan menyedihkan. Minseok menahan diri kuat-kuat atas dorongan emosi yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Dengan cepat, tanpa berani menoleh ke arah rumah Luhan, Minseok memasuki mobil hitam salah satu milik Luhan yang akan mengantarkan ia ke rumahnya. Gikwang menutup pintu penumpang dan duduk di kursi supir bersama seorang pengawal lain. Pelan, mobil itu meluncur melalui taman besar di halaman Luhan dan melewati gerbang.

Detik itulah Minseok memberanikan diri menatap rumah Luhan , mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Dia menyerap pemandangan rumah itu dan mengenangnya, sampai kemudian pintu gerbang hitam yang tinggi itu tertutup, menghalangi pandangannya.

_Selamat tinggal Luhan._ Minseok mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya. _Setelah ini aku tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sementara itu. Luhan menatap kepergian Mobil yang mengantarkan Minseok dengan senyuman Miring dibibir. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar memberikan kebebasan untuk Minseok. Tidak akan pernah. Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari rencana Luhan.

Kebebasan?

Oke. Mungkin sedikit memberi Minseok kesenangan tak masalah. Tapi yang perlu diingat bahwa Selamanya permainan ini hanya dimainkan Oleh kehendaknya. Dan tidak lama lagi, Minseok akan kembali ke Rumah ini. Luhan berjanji akan itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 12

Hari pertamanya dalam kebebasan dan Minseok luar biasa menikmatinya. Rumah mungil yang dikontraknya masih tertata rapi seolah-olah tidak pernah ditinggalkan sebelumnya.  
>Pagi itu yang dilakukan oleh Minseok pertama kali adalah memeriksa kulkasnya dan mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan kulkasnya penuh bahan makanan. Ini pasti pekerjaan lelaki itu, gumam Minseok, menolak menyebut nama Luhan demi usahanya melupakannya. Tetapi Minseok tidak mau membiarkan gangguan ini merusak hari pertama kebebasannya.<p>

Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari pekerjaan, karena Minseok harus bertahan hidup. Seperti semula.

Seingat Minseok , dirinya masih punya tabungan di rekeningnya, tidak banyak memang hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup selama satu sampai dengan dua bulan setelah dikurangi pembayaran kontrak rumah kecil ini secara bulanan. Kalau Minseok tidak bisa melakukannya, dia akan menjadi gelandangan. Jadi, waktunya untuk mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sedikit.

Selanjutnya yang kedua ia harus mengambil uang tabungannya, mungkin nanti siang dia akan ke bank. Minseok membuka situs pencari pekerjaan di komputernya.

_Lowongan kerja...lowongan kerja yang cepat dan sesuai kualifikasinya_...mata Minseok bergerak cepat dan mencatat beberapa perkerjaan yang sesuai. Dia mengirimkan email surat lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tersebut.

Minseok teringat bahwa dia harus ke bank, dengan bergegas Minseok mengambil tas kecilnya dan hendak keluar rumah ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya.

Seketika Minseok waspada. Dia tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Minseok tinggal di rumah mungil ini.

Apa itu musuh Luhan yang ingin mencelakainya? Minseok bergidik ngeri. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Dengan hati-hati Minseok mengintip melalui jendela sebelah dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas resmi berdiri di depan pintunya. Dari penampilannya, tampaknya lelaki itu lelaki baik-baik. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu bukan? Minseok masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Jongdae yang begitu baik dan selalu tersenyum itu ternyata adalah psikopat berjiwa kejam.

Minseok meraih pisau dapur dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, membiarkan rantai tetap menahan pintu itu,

"Siapa?" Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah. Minseok menatap pria tampan berlesung pipit dalam balutan jas rapi itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat siang, Apa Anda Nona Minseok? Saya Yixing , pengacara yang dikirim kemari."

_Pengacara?_

"Pengacara untuk apa? Aku tidak pernah melanggar Hukum." Minseok masih mengintip dari pintu, belum mau membukanya, menatap Yixing dengan curiga.

"Saya dikirim untuk menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen kepada Anda." Yixing tampak berdehem memikirkan sesuatu. "Anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya teman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

Minseok tertarik, "Apa Baekhyun yang mengirimmu kemari?"

"Anda salah, tetapi Baekhyun menitip salam dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan anda di lain kesempatan." Yixing mengangkat bahu. "Saya dikirim oleh Tuan Luhan."

Minseok mengernyitkan kening, setelah berpikir sejenak, dia berpendapat bahwa lelaki yang mengaku pengacara ini tampak meyakinkan. Dia meletakkan pisaunya dan masih dengan waspada dia membuka pintunya.

"Boleh saya masuk, Anda boleh tenang, saya bukan orang jahat." Yixing tersenyum, lagi-lagi membuat Minseok terpesona dengan ketampanan dan lesung pipitnya yang cekung sempurna.

Minseok mempersilakannya masuk.

"Ini adalah surat kepemilikan rumah ini, Tuan Luhan sudah membelinya atas nama Anda. Dan ini nomor rekening yang dibukakan Tuan Luhan atas nama Anda, seluruh kelengkapannya ada di dalam amplop, Anda tinggal menggunakannya." Yixing meletakkan berkas-berkas itu dalam map terbuka di meja lalu tersenyum lagi.

_Oh Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia terus-terusan tersenyum tampan?_

"Saya hanya diperintahkan menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini kepada Anda, kalau semua sudah lengkap, saya akan berpamitan." Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Minseok yang masih menatap kertas-kertas di meja itu dengan kaget.

Surat rumah? Rekening tabungan? Matanya melirik sekilas pada surat-surat itu. _Semua atas namanya!_

"Tunggu dulu! Saya tidak tahu sebelumnya tentang surat-surat ini! Saya tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Nona..." Yixing menyela sudah siap pergi dari rumah itu. "Saya hanya menyampaikan apa yang ditugaskan kepada saya, kalau Anda ada pertanyaan, mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi Tuan Luhan langsung."

Dan Yixing pun pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang masih tercenung dan bingung menatap berkas-berkas di depannya. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin bertemu Luhan." Minseok bergumam gugup kepada resepsionis di lobby kantor Luhan. Kemewahan lobby itu begitu mengintimidasi dan Minseok merasakan semua mata memandangnya, seolah dia orang aneh yang salah tempat. Tangannya memeluk amplop berkas yang diberikan Yixing kepadanya tadi siang dan berusaha menantang tatapan mata tajam dari resepsionis yang menatapnya curiga.

"Luhan kata Anda? Anda yakin? Kalau Anda ingin melamar pekerjaan, mungkin bisa Anda titipkan di sini..."

"Aku tidak ingin melamar pekerjaan!" Minseok mulai merasa jengkel menerima tatapan meremehkan dari resepsionis itu. "Tolong atur pertemuan dengan Luhan secepatnya."

"Nona, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung Anda, tetapi Tuan Luhan tidak mungkin bisa ditemui semudah itu, Anda harus membuat janji pertemuan yang rumit dengan sekretarisnya dulu..."

"Biarkan dia masuk, dia datang bersamaku. Aku ada janji temu dengan Luhan jam dua nanti." sebuah suara yang dalam di sebelah Minseok mengagetkannya.

Minseok menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit silau akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Minseok menatap Chanyeol yang memakai jas warna hitam dan tersenyum samar di sebelahnya. Seketika Minseok mengingat kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di pesta malam itu, merasa kagum melihat besarnya cinta yang terpancar dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika mereka bertatapan.

Resepsionis itu menatap Chanyeol dan sudah pasti mengenalinya,

"Oh, Tuan Chanyeol, selamat datang." Sikapnya berubah ramah dan Minseok mencibir atas perbedaan perlakuan yang diterimanya, apalagi resepsionis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memuja. "Mohon maaf, tadi siang kami sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada sekretaris Anda bahwa pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan, Tuan Luhan mendadak harus ke luar negeri."

Chanyeol dan Minseok sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya. Luhan ke luar negeri?

"Sepertinya aku yang terburu-buru kesini hingga membuatku belum sempat membaca pesan itu." Gumam Chanyeol. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kantor dan mengganti waktuku yang sudah tersia-siakan untuk kemari." Chanyeol menoleh kepada Minseok. "Aku bisa saja pulang sejenak bertemu istriku dirumah sejak tadi kalau pesannya kubaca."

Minseok mau tak mau menahan senyum. Chanyeol tampak lebih kesal karena menyia-nyiakan waktu tidak bisa pulang daripada batal bertemu Luhan.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor kalau begitu... oh ya, Baekhyun menitip salam untukmu." Dengan senyumnya yang mempesona, Minseok balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya ramah lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi dari lobby.

Minseok menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh dan akhirnya tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun memiliki pasangan yang luar biasa seperti Chanyeol.

"Nona Minseok?" kali ini sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya. Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Gikwang yang berdiri menatapnya, baru saja keluar dari lift. "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku mencari Luhan." ditunjukkannya amplop berkas itu kepada Gikwang."Ini...aku ingin mengembalikan berkas-berkas ini."

Gikwang menatap berkas-berkas itu dan mengerti."Tuan Luhan ingin Anda menerimanya."

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi kepadanya."

"Itu uang anda." Sela Gikwang tenang."Itu adalah bagian saham Anda dari perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah di _take over_ oleh Tuan Luhan."

Minseok tertegun. _Bagian sahamnya?_ Dia tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

"Bagian saham ini, sesuai dengan surat perjanjian jual beli akan diberikan kepada Anda begitu usia Anda genap 25 tahun." Gikwang menatap sekelilingnya yang ramai dan tampak tidak nyaman. "Mari saya akan jelaskan supaya anda tidak salah paham." Minseok menurut saja. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan perabot kayu dan nuansa cokelat yang elegan di lantai dua. Gikwang duduk di depannya dan mempersilahkan Minseok untuk duduk. 

"Silakan duduk dulu, Anda ingin kopi?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tuan Luhan saat ini sedang ada di China ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak di sana." Gikwang mengubah posisi duduknya supaya nyaman. "Seharusnya dari awal saya menceritakan ini kepada Anda, tetapi Tuan Luhan menahan saya."

_Cerita apalagi? Kejutan apa lagi? Masalah berkas saja Belum Minseok selesaikan._ Jantung Minseok berdegup kencang. Jangan-jangan Luhan mempunyai rencana lain kepadanya.

"Tuan Luhan tidak pernah menghancurkan perusahaan ayah Anda, apalagi membuat ayah Anda bangkrut." Gikwang mengangkat bahunya. "Anda boleh tidak percaya, tetapi Anda bisa mencari informasi di manapun, yang dilakukan Tuan Luhan bukanlah membangkrutkan perusahaan-perusahaan, dia menolong perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah hampir bangkrut dan menghidupkannya lagi. Banyak perusahaan yang sudah dia take over menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih maju berkat kehebatan Tuan Luhan."

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya membantah, "Tetapi perusahaan ayahku baik-baik saja sebelum membuat perjanjian dengan Luhan, kami sama sekali tidak bangkrut!" Minseok teringat gaun-gaun dan perhiasan mewah yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk ibunya, pelayan-pelayan yang hilir mudik siap sedia memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, rumah mewah mereka yang nyaman, mobil dan segala kemewahan lainnya yang dicukupkan ayahnya waktu itu. _Ayahnya tidak mungkin bangkrut!_

"Ayah Anda menyembunyikan hal ini dari keluarga, dia tidak ingin ibu anda dan Anda merasa cemas." Gikwang menghela nafas. "Anda boleh tidak percaya kepada saya, tetapi biarkan saya bercerita dulu, setelah itu Anda boleh memutuskan. Apapun penerimaan Anda nanti, saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan, yang pasti tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari saya."

Mata Gikwang menerawang ke masa lalu ketika mulai bercerita.

"Ayah Anda datang kepada Tuan Luhan waktu itu, memohon suntikan dana dan perjanjian kerja sama. Tuan Luhan sebenarnya tidak tertarik dan dia sudah siap menolak mentah-mentah. Perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah benar-benar kolaps akibat manajemen yang kacau balau, akan membutuhkan biaya dan perhatian yang luar biasa besar untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tetapi kemudian ayah Anda memberikan penawaran kepada tuan Luhan."

"Penawaran?"

Gikwang menatap Minseok hati-hati. "Ya...penawaran yang sebenarnya konyol, tapi langsung membuat tuan Luhan berubah pikiran."

"Penawaran apa?"

"Anda."

Minseok tertegun, pucat pasi, "_Aku?_"

"Ayah Anda sepertinya sudah sangat putus asa sebelum meminta bantuan kepada tuan Luhan, harap Anda memakluminya." Gikwang menghela nafas. "Mungkin Andalah satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya yang bisa ditawarkan kepada Tuan Luhan, mengingat waktu itu reputasi Tuan Luhan sebagai playboy sangat terkenal. Mungkin ayah Anda berfikir bisa menggunakan Anda untuk menarik hati Tuan Luhan."

Minseok hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata, lidahnya kelu. _Ayahnya menawarkannya kepada iblis jahat itu sebagai ganti suntikan dana untuk perusahaannya?_ Tidak mungkin! Ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu!

"Saya tahu Anda tidak percaya, tetapi kami memiliki bukti penawaran itu yang nanti akan saya tunjukkan kepada Anda. Sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya." Gikwang berdehem tampak amat mengerti berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk, silih berganti di wajah Minseok. "Segalanya pasti akan berbeda jika yang ditawarkan bukan Anda. Saya yakin Tuan Luhan, akan menolak mentah-mentah ayah Anda. Tetapi Tuan Luhan langsung berubah pikiran ketika beliau melihat foto Anda." 

Dada Minseok terasa perih menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Yah Anda mengerti kan...Tuan Luhan menyukai anda Ketika pada Pandangan pertama, meski hanya melalui gambar." Gikwang menghentikan kata-katanya, menyadari wajah Minseok yang pucat pasi. "Anda tidak apa-apa nona?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." suaranya terdengar serak, susah payah berusaha dikeluarkannya.

"Tuan Luhan langsung menyetujuinya, tetapi dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Menurut perjanjian itu pada usia 25 tahun Anda akan diserahkan kepada Tuan Luhan, sebagai isteri. Dan mas kawinnya dibayar di muka, Tuan Luhan tidak pernah melakukan take over kepada perusahaan ayah Anda, dia hanya memberikan dana yang luar biasa besar sesuai dengan permintaan ayah Anda." Gikwang menatap Minseok miris.

"Tetapi ayah Anda bekerja dengan manajemen yang tidak becus dan mengkhianatinya, uang itu ludes dalam sekejap dan bahkan perusahaan ayah Anda Semakin hancur. Ayah Anda datang kembali untuk meminta tolong kepada tuan Luhan."

Minseok hanya termenung berusaha menyerap kata-kata Gikwang sebaik-baiknya. Bisa saja Gikwang bohong kan? Tetapi lelaki itu tampak lurus dan jujur...Minseok hanya masih belum bisa menerima bayangannya selama ini terhadap ayahnya hancur lebur begitu saja. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Gikwang adalah benar, maka Minseok harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupannya dulu bersama ayahnya yang bagaikan di negeri dongeng, sebagian besar hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Minseok sudah dijual menjadi isteri Luhan di ulang tahunnya yang ke 25, itu seminggu lagi. Minseok mengernyit, dia sudah dibayar di muka. Rasanya seperti dihina dan dihantam secara bersamaan. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak kalau dia bukan barang, dia manusia dan dia punya kehendak yang bebas.

"Tuan Luhan sangat marah kepada ayah Anda, kesempatan yang diberikannya disia-siakan begitu saja oleh ayah Anda, dan Tuan Luhan tidak mau memberikan kesempatan lagi. Perusahaan itu tidak boleh ada di tangan ayah Anda lagi kalau tidak mau lebih hancur. Jadi, Tuan Luhan membelinya, dengan harga yang pantas, bahkan masih memberikan jatah bulanan kepada keluarga Anda setiap bulannya meskipun ayah Anda tidak berhak menerimanya." Gikwang menatap Minseok dalam-dalam. "Itu semua karena Tuan Luhan mengkhawatirkan Anda."

_Luhan mengkhawatirkannya?_ Tidak mungkin!

"Saya mengerti perasaan Anda, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat saya jelaskan." Gikwang bekata-kata lagi. "Mengenai kedua orang tua Tuan Luhan." Minseok mendongak lagi, ini adalah kesempatan untuknya mendengarkan secara sepenuhnya rahasia Luhan yang satu ini. sebelumnya sudah ada Jongdae yang waktu itu memberikan sedikit Informasi tentang ini. Jadi apa lagi yang dapat ia dapatkan dari Gikwang? Minseok sangat penasaran, mengalahkan rasa keingintahuannya, mengapa Luhan sampai sebegitu baik kepadanya, bahkan dengan alasan 'Cinta pandangan pertamapun' tak dapat Minseok terima. Terlebih kesuciannya sudah terenggut oleh Iblis berhati malaikat bernama Luhan.

"Ibu Tuan Luhan bukanlah seseorang seperti apa yang Jongdae katakan waktu itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"CCTV." Jawab Gikwang singkat. "Sebenarnya saya menyarankan agar Tuan Luhan sendiri yang menceritakan semuanya kepada Anda agar nama Baik Ibunya tidak buruk dimata anda, tetapi beliau lagi-lagi menolak, dengan alasan anda tak akan mudah untuk diajak bicara. Dan berujung pada Tuan Luhan yang selalu anda abaikan." Minseok menunduk malu. Sejujurnya Luhan mau bersikap terbuka kepadanya tetapi dia selalu menyikapi dingin hal itu. Baiklah, mungkin akan lebih baik jika Luhan sendiri yang menceritakan masa lalunya, ketimbang mengerahuinya dari Gikwang. 

"Soal Ibunya, kau tidak perlu menceritakannya. Aku tidak akan mengorek informasi apapun darimu, Aku akan mendengarkan Jika Luhan sendiri yang menceritakannya. Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah sekeras ini menutup rapat informasi mengenai kedua orang tuanya dari orang luar, termasuk aku. Jika ia menganggapku bukan orang asing, suatu saat pasti dia akan menceritakannya sendiri padaku."

Gikwang mengangguk.

"Jadi, ceritakan saja mengenai kedua Orang tuaku dari sisi kalian." Gikwang tersenyum lembut. Dan baru kali ini Minseok melihatnya tersenyum.

"Yah selama ini kami mengawasi Anda. Rumah mungil yang Anda tempati bersama keluarga Anda waktu itu, merupakan salah satu properti milik Tuan sudah diatur supaya kehidupan Anda baik-baik saja meskipun ayah Anda bangkrut."

Tiba-tiba Minseok menyadarinya. Kemudahan-kemudahan yang dia dapat tanpa sengaja, seperti rumah mungil itu yang bisa didapat ayahnya dengan harga yang sangat murah...

"Kami bahkan tahu bahwa Anda berencana membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua Anda." Wajah Gikwang melembut melihat pipi Minseok merona merah, lalu menatap Minseok dengan menyesal. "Kematian orang tua Anda juga mengejutkan kami. Percayalah, Tuan Luhan juga sangat terkejut atas hal itu. Dia memang terkenal kejam dan jahat tapi yang pasti dia tidak pernah bermaksud melukai orang yang lemah. Dia sudah berusaha membantu ayah Anda – _demi Anda_." Gikwang menekankan kata-katanya. "Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahan Tuan Luhan."

Minseok merasa malu. Bagaimana lagi? Perasaan itulah yang sekarang menyergapnya. Jika kata-kata Gikwang ini benar...-dan sepertinya memang semua adalah kebenaran-. maka Minseok harus merasa malu. Terlebih kepada Luhan. Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Pria itu nanti? Apa Minseok masih punya muka? Minseok tidak tahu.

Semua dendamnya selama ini, pemikirannya selama ini, kemarahannya selama ini, dan kebenciannya semua ini, semuanya dibangun atas persepsi yang salah. Dan Luhan bahkan tidak pernah membela diri dengan segala cacian, makian, dan tuduhannya.

_Kenapa selama ini Luhan tidak pernah membela diri dan justru membiarkannya semakin liar dengan emosi dan kemarahannya yang membabi buta?_

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Anda...sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh ayah Anda...Tuan Luhan akan memperisteri Anda."

Minseok membelalakkan matanya. Apa Luhan masih menganggap perjanjian itu? Tetapi perjanjian itu melibatkan uang yang tidak sedikit, yang diberikan Luhan kepada ayahnya dan kemudian disia-siakan begitu saja. Kalaupun Minseok menolak Luhan, maka dia harus menanggung hutang yang sangat besar kepada lelaki itu.

"Apa...apa Luhan yang menyuruhmu mengatakan ini semua kepadaku?"

Gikwang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Minseok .

"Tidak. Bahkan Tuan Luhan ingin merahasiakan semua ini dari Anda." Gikwang tersenyum.

"Saya hanya mengingat wataknya, beliau tidak akan menjelaskan apapun kepada Anda. Mungkin beliau akan menculik Anda lagi dan memaksa untuk menikahi Anda, Tetapi saya hanya mengingatkan Anda jika saja itu benar-benar terjadi."

Minseok mengernyit, "Mengingat selama ini dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, aku yakin dia akan melakukannya...jadi Hari Kebebaskanku ini hanya sementara?"

Gikwang mengangguk, minta permakluman. "Semoga Anda bisa menghilangkan semua dendam yang tidak perlu. Yang pasti - _saya bisa menjamin itu_ - Tuan Luhan benar-benar peduli kepada Anda. Perlu Anda tahu, Tuan Luhan benar-benar serius ingin menikahi anda, beliau saat ini berada di China, mengunjungi makam nyonya Lu, Ibunya..."

_Meminta izin kepada ibunya._ Minseok memejamkan matanya, hatinya berdesir hebat. Apa Luhan benar-benar mengistimewakan dirinya?

Setelah dendam itu menghilang, Minseok merasakan getaran aneh dalam dirinya yang membuatnya cenderung tersanjung atas semua yang Luhan lakukan padanya, terutama dengan kepergian Luhan ke china yang semata-mata untuk meminta doa restu kepada Mendiang Ibunya. Itu berarti Luhan benar-benar serius menyukainya. Apa ini? Minseok harus bagaimana? Apa dia harus menolak?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **


	14. Chapter 13

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Minseok sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba. Entah kenapa dia tahu bahwa Luhan akan datang menjemputnya dan merenggutnya kembali, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ketukan di pintu rumahnya membuatnya terlonjak, meskipun Minseok sudah mengantisipasinya. Dan ketika membuka pintu, Minseok bertatapan wajah dengan Luhan. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Mengenakan kaca mata hitam, kemeja biru langit yang dibuka lebar dengan dalaman berwarna Putih bergambar Band Rock –yang Minseok tidak kenal- lalu celana jeans sobek-sobek sebatas lutut, dengan rambut cokelatnya yang acak-acakan. Minseok Silau akan ketampanannya, sangat kontras dengan keadaannya yang tak mampu menandinginya. Dia seperti malaikat yang diturunkan di depan pintu Minseok.

Mata mereka bertemu setelah Luhan melepas kacamatanya, mengamati Minseok yang masih mengaguminya. Luhan tersenyum miring, membuat Minseok gelagapan dan membuang mukanya asal.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan." Minseok berkata.

Luhan terdiam, "Aku tahu kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya, Gikwang tidak bisa tinggal diam selama aku tidak disini. Dia juga sudah menceritakan pertemuan kalian." Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang Minseok."Bolehkah aku masuk?"Minseok mundur dengan tidak nyaman. Membiarkan Luhan masuk ke rumahnya sama seperti membiarkan iblis menguasai kehidupannya. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus berbicara, panjang lebar. Dan mereka tidak mungkin berbicara di ambang pintu seperti ini.

Minseok memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Luhan masuk ke rumahnya yang mungil tetapi indah itu. Luhan langsung duduk di sofa cokelatnya, tampak nyaman, kemudian melepaskan Kemeja Birunya, menyisahkan T-shirt lalu meletakkannya ke Sofa.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan di hari ulang tahunmu?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Tidak ada." Minseok punya _cheese cake_ strawberry di kulkasnya. Tapi itu untuk dia makan sendiri nanti malam._Tanpa gangguan Luhan. _

Luhan menatap Minseok seolah mengukur-ukur.

"Aku bisa mengadakan pesta untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh pesta darimu."

"Hmm." Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu ketika menatap Minseok, tatapannya berubah serius."Kau tahu kan kenapa aku kemari?"

Minseok mengangguk."Dan sebelum kau katakan maksudmu, aku ingin membuat penawaran baru untukmu."

"Penawaran?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya. "Oke jelaskan."

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang pernah kau berikan kepada ayahku."

"Minseok..." Luhan terkekeh. "Utang itu begitu besar sehingga kau mungkin hanya bisa menggantinya dengan tubuhmu. Dan Tidak... Aku menolak penawaranmu. Karena kau..." mata Luhan berubah sensual. "Kau akan menjadi isteriku sebentar lagi sesuai perjanjian."

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa dibeli seenaknya, dan kenapa kau begitu santai? Ini masalah pernikahan bukan jual beli perusahaan."

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi isteriku." Luhan bersedekap, menatap Minseok yang mulai emosi. "Itu sudah kutetapkan sejak awal."

"Kenapa?" Minseok tidak bisa menahan suara tajam di lidahnya. "Karena kau ingin menjadikanku boneka?"

Wajah Luhan mengeras, bibirnya mengetat.

"Jangan memulainya Minseok."

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana?" Minseok sudah menahan diri, tetapi suaranya meninggi. "Aku menolak diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu Gikwang sudah mengatakan Semuanya, termasuk mengapa aku menerima Tawaran Ayahmu waktu itu." Luhan berdiri di depan Minseok, siap berkonfrontasi. "Percayalah, aku benar-benar tahu, karena gairah semacam ini, tidak pernah kurasakan dengan siapapun."

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau menyukai ku pada pandangan pertama atau apa! Tapi yang harus kau ingat! Tidak semua wanita juga menyukaimu Luhan!" Wajah Luhan kembali tenang. Seolah meladeni kemarahan Minseok dengan Emosi adalah sia-sia. Dia mencoba datar.

"Aku juga tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak. Karena perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian, dan Kau..." Luhan menatap Minseok dengan ketegangan gairah disekitar mereka. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua perasaanku padamu."

Lelaki itu meraih Minseok ke pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Dengan lembut. Tidak memaksa seperti biasa, dengan pelan dia menguak bibir Minseok, mencicipinya pelan-pelan kemudian melumatnya lembut. Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh bibir Minseok dan kemudian bermain-main dengan lidah Minseok , mencecapnya habis-habisan. Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu selesai mereka sama-sama terengah-engah.

"Jangan menyangkalnya Minseok. Kau juga sudah takluk padaku. Pada Akhirnya kau hanya belum berani mengakui kalau kau merindukanku, Bukan?" Pipi Minseok merah padam. Malu dan juga marah.

"_Dalam mimpimu,_ Luhan." Minseok menjawab dengan ketus, membuat Luhan terkekeh geli.

"Kita adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok." Luhan mendekatkan tubuh Minseok ke tubuhnya, dalam rangkuman dadanya."Kaitkan kakimu padaku."

Minseok menatap Luhan dengan mengantisipasi. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Lakukan saja sayang." Jemari Luhan menyentuh paha Minseok. Minseok berusaha menolaknya tetapi kuasa Luhan begitu kuat.

Luhan membimbing agar paha Minseok melingkarinya. "Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan diperlakukan sebagai boneka. Kau bukan boneka, boneka hanya untuk dipajang di dalam rak. Aku ingin kau berada di tanganku, untuk disentuh, _dipuaskan dan dimiliki_ dengan cara yang kusuka."

Minseok terkesiap, merasakan jemari Luhan menyelusup ke balik roknya dan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. "Hen-hentikan-..." Minseok berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Ya sayang...seperti ini..." Luhan mendesah di telinga Minseok, ia menyelipkan satu jari dan mencumbu Minseok, berusaha sepelan mungkin meski hasratnya sudah hampir meledak.

Minseok terpekik dan mencengkram pundak Luhan dengan erat. Luhan menunduk, tangannya yang bebas meraih kancing kemeja Minseok dan menurunkannya, untuk membuka jalannya ke payudara Minseok . Saat tangan Luhan menangkup payudaranya, Minseok mengigit bibir Luhan.

"Menggigitku, Minseok?" Luhan menyeringai. "Ck...ck...ck." Jari Luhan bergerak lebih dalam lagi.

Gairah bercampur penentangan berkelebat di mata Minseok ketika menatap Luhan "Hentikan."

Luhan tidak peduli dan mulai mencium leher Minseok, bertanya-tanya apakah Minseok tahu betapa menggairahkannya ia dengan bagian atas kemejanya yang terbuka, menampilkan sebagian payudaranya yang begitu indah. Rambutnya tergerai berantakan di bahu dan sebelah kakinya melingkari pinggul Luhan dengan lembut. Mendadak Luhan tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi.

Dan ia bercinta dengan Minseok -nya yang cantik. Saat itu juga hingga ia dibutakan oleh hasrat yang membara, tak terkecuali dengan Minseok, meski menyangkal, tubuh dan Hatinya tak bisa menipu untuk mengakui bahwa ia juga mulai menyukai Luhan- atau mungkin Mencintainya-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengetatkan pelukannya ke punggung Minseok yang setengah tertidur, dipeluknya Minseok yang masih lemas setelah orgasme yang mereka lalui. Minseok akan menjadi isterinya. Bahkan ketika Minseok menolak Luhan dengan kata-kata, Luhan tahu bahwa tubuh Minseok tidak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Setelah ini apa kau akan menerima lamaranku?"

Minseok terdiam, memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Luhan. Masih bertanya-tanya mengapa ia murahan sekali? Bercinta dengan seorang pria berbaju lengkap sementara dirinya sendiri telanjang. Walaupun sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang ini, di tempat tidur ini. Dia sekarang telanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Pakaiannya bertebaran dari ruang tamu sampai ke lantai di sebelah.

Luhan benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Ketika mengetahui bahwa Luhan bukanlah penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya, perasaan Minseok langsung terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Luhan yang begitu deras. Lelaki ini luar biasa pandai bercinta, dan dia sudah memiliki tubuh Minseok. Kalaupun Minseok menolak lamarannya, Minseok yakin Luhan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, apalagi membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain.

"Jika aku menolak, apa kau akan memaksaku?" Minseok menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya.

Hening sejenak, lalu Luhan mengusap punggung Minseok dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja." Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang. Luhan membawa satu tangannya menggapai rambut Minseok dan Mulai menyisirinya dengan gerakan pelan. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, dan Minseok ingin melihat lagi, bagaimana Mata itu mampu menggetarkan hatinya dan menimbulkan rasa malu-malu dalam dirinya. Luhan menyeringai. "Minseok. Aku bukan lelaki baik, mungkin kita akan menghabiskan hari-hari kita dengan penuh pertengkaran yang meledak-ledak. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal... aku akan menjaga isteriku."

Ucapan itu bagaikan janji, yang diungkapkan di kegelapan kamar itu. Tetapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan masih berkecamuk di benak Minseok. Asal-usul Luhan. Bahkan Minseok sudah tahu jawabannya. Luhan tak akan mau menceritakan kepadanya.

Kalau Minseok mengambil resiko dengan menerima lamaran Luhan, akankah Luhan Menceritakan semuanya? Resikonya terlalu besar. Tetapi godaan untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan iblis ini terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan.

Luhan mengikuti manik Minseok yang bergerak gelisah memandangnya.

"Ada apa?" Ia mengeratkan lagi pelukan mereka. Mata Minseok semakin gelisah.

"Tidak."

Luhan menarik dagu Minseok, pandangan matanya mulai melembut seolah menenangkan Minseok dan memancingnya Untuk bercerita. "Katakan, ada apa?"

Minseok sedikit cemas, lalu ia mengambil nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya kemarin, Gikwang tak benar-benar sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tentang asal-usul mu dan Juga tentang..." Minseok berhenti, dia memejamkan matanya lalu mengunci tatapan Luhan. "Kau tahu-..."

"Orang tuaku?" Luhan keburu memutus ucapan Minseok. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku harus bercerita darimana?" Ada secercah kebahagiaan dalam hati Minseok. Luhan mengijinkannya untuk mengetahui semuanya.

"Semuanya." Jawab Minseok pelan. Pandangan Luhan menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar Minseok.

"Apa perkataan Jongdae waktu itu mengganggumu?" Luhan bertanya tanpa menatap Mata Minseok.

"Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya, tetapi Aku akan mempertimbangkannya jika kau mau terbuka padaku." Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya dan menoleh kesamping.

"Kenapa harus ada pertimbangan? Aku tidak peduli kau akan tulus menerimanya atau tidak Minseok."

"Tadi sepertinya kau sudah berniat akan bercerita." Minseok merutuk hingga Luhan mendesah panjang.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sudah tertidur setengah jam yang lalu. Tetapi berbeda dengan Minseok. Minseok menatap Luhan yang damai saat tertidur. Sampai pikirannya kembali pada setengah jam yang lalu...

_**-Flashcback-**_

"_...Ibuku adalah seorang Pebisnis dari China. Namanya __Lu Zishan." Minseok masih mendengarkan dan memasang telinganya lebar-lebar. "Awalnya Ia menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Ayahku di Jepang." _

_Luhan menyempatkan untuk memberi Kecupan dibibir Minseok. Ia kembali mengambil nafas panjang dan bersiap bercerita kembali untuk menyambung cerita sebelumnya._

"_Dia adalah lelaki pertama yang membuat Ibuku jatuh hati. Mereka adalah pebisnis muda yang pada awalnya dimabuk cinta Sampai kemudian, hari itu datang... Ibuku Hamil, tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa, ia langsung mendatangi Ayahku dan mengatakan ia ingin Pernikahan resmi. Saat itu Hubungan mereka sedang kacau, ditambah dengan beban kehamilam Ibuku, maka setelah melalui perdebatan panjang mereka terpaksa menikah sebulan setelahnya, dari awal mereka memang tidak pernah berniat untuk membina sebuah keluarga..." Luhan berhenti, Minseok masih diam tak mau memberi sedikit Komentar apapun. Dan mempersilakan Luhan untuk menguak rahasianya lebih banyak lagi kepadanya._

"_...3 Hari setelah menikah, Ibuku menginginkan untuk hidup terpisah, dengan alasan bahwa ia harus tetap menjalankan bisnis dinegara Asal, tetapi Ayahku menentangnya, Ia tahu jika Ibuku sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Ibu tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya, lalu dia melarikan diri dan bersembunyi disini... sampai akhirnya mereka bercerai, melalui perjanjian yang mereka buat sebelum menikah, ayahku diharuskan memberikan sebagian hartanya pada Ibuku. Ayahku mengira bahwa sedari awal Ibu hanya menjebaknya untuk mendapatkan Hartanya..."Mereka saling bertatapan_

"_Lalu?"_

"_...Aku tak perlu menjelaskan apapun, Kau sudah mendengar sebagian dari Psikopat itu bukan?"_

_Luhan Mencium telapak tangan Minseok. Lelaki itu tetap santai, tak kelihatan sama sekali ia baru saja membongkar Sebuah rahasia yang amat sangat ia jaga kerahasiaannya._

"_Aku menunggu pertimbanganmu, Minseok." Nafas Minseok tercekat. Ia masih diam. Segala pikiran berkecamuk dalam otaknya. _

"_Aku menolak."_

"_Dan aku tetap memaksa."_

_**-Flascback End-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

.Pernikahan itu, karena dilaksanakan dengan gaya Luhan, menjadi sebuah pesta pernikahan yang luar biasa mewah. Segalanya yang terbaik. Gaun Minseok didatangkan langsung dari Perancis, makanannya yang paling enak, langsung dari restoran milik Luhan. Perempuan-perempuan menatapnya iri dan para lelaki memujinya karena pada akhirnya bisa membuat Luhan berlabuh. Semua perempuan pasti memimpikan pesta pernikahan yang seperti ini, pesta pernikahan yang bagaikan mimpi untuk puteri di negeri dongeng.

Dan malam ini, di malam pernikahannya. Minseok duduk di tepi ranjang Luhan. Merasakan perasaan resah yang begitu mengganggu. _ Kenapa aku mau saja dinikahi oleh lelaki arogan ini? Sebegitu besarkah pesona lelaki ini hingga membuatku rela menyerahkan diri?_

Pintu terbuka dan Luhan masuk, lelaki itu masih memakai jas yang dipakainya untuk pesta, meski dasinya sudah dilepas dan 2 kancing kemeja di bagian atasnya sudah dibuka.

"Kenapa dahimu berkerut?" Luhan melepaskan jasnya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, lalu berdiri di depan Minseok. "Kau sudah berganti baju, hmm." Dengan lembut Luhan menghela pundak Minseok supaya berdiri menghadapnya. "Kau tampak lelah, apa kau ingin tidur atau..." Tatapan Luhan tampak sensual.

Minseok menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. Apa hanya ada gairah saja yang ada di dalam benak lelaki ini. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Minseok masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati Luhan.

"Aku ingin membuat pengaturan." Minseok bergumam cepat, sebelum dia kehilangan keberaniannya. "Tentang pernikahan kita."

"Pengaturan?" Luhan mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak senang, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pengaturan tentang hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan dalam pernikahan kita."

Mata cokelat Luhan membara. "Kau isteriku Minseok, dan aku berhak atasmu."

"Kau bilang kau akan menghormatiku dalam pernikahan ini." Minseok menatap Luhan tajam. "Kalau kau tidak mau berkompromi atas pengaturanku ini, aku-..."

"Apa? Kau akan melarikan diri lagi? Akan mogok makan lagi?" Luhan memotong omongan Minseok dan melepaskan pegangannya dari Minseok dengan pahit.

Pipi Minseok merona malu, tetapi dia menegarkan diri. "Aku hanya ingin menetapkan beberapa hal yang membuatku merasa aman."

"Oke." desis Luhan. "Cepat katakan apa maumu dan aku akan memilah mana yang bisa kuterima dan mana yang tidak."

"Pertama, aku tidak mau dipaksa untuk bercinta denganmu kalau aku tidak mau...apalagi memakai obat itu."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Minseok dengan sensual. Lelaki itu menyeringai.

"Diterima. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan obat itu lagi." Tambahnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Minseok makin merona.

"Kedua, aku ingin hubungan yang saling menghormati, aku akan menjaga kesetiaanku karena aku isterimu, dan aku mau kau juga."

Luhan terkekeh. "Diterima." Jemarinya menyentuh pipi Minseok lembut. "Kau menjadi _posesif_ kepadaku, eh?" Godanya.

Minseok berusaha mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat Luhan yang menjurus itu.

"Ketiga, aku tidak mau dibelikan apapun tanpa persetujuanku." Masih teringat di pikiran Minseok betapa banyaknya baju-baju yang dibelikan Luhan untuknya, belum lagi aksesoris dan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang dibeli Luhan seolah membeli sesuatu yang tidak berharga. Luhan harus belajar bahwa memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik bukan berarti melimpahinya dengan harta dan benda.

"Ditolak." Tatapan Luhan menajam lagi. "Kau isteriku Minseok, aku berhak membelikanmu apapun yang aku mau."

Minseok mengernyit dan menantang mata Luhan, mereka saling bertatapan tajam sampai akhirnya Minseok menyerah. "Oke...kau boleh membelikan asal tidak berlebihan."

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Apa ini sudah selesai? Atau aku harus menunggu lebih lama untu berlanjut ke babak selanjutnya?"

Pipi Minseok merona dan menatap Luhan dengan waspada, _babak selanjutnya?_

"Malam pertama kita..." Luhan mengucapkannya lambat-lambat dengan nada yang sangat sensual hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Minseok menggelenyar. "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melewatkannya kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 14

"Aku masih punya satu syarat lagi." Minseok tanpa sadar melangkah menjauhi Luhan."Aku ingin tinggal di kamar putih yang dulu...kau...eh bisa mengunjungiku kalau kau perlu sesuatu..."

"Cukup! Sekarang giliranku yang memberikan pengaturan untuk pernikahan kita!" Kesabaran Luhan tampaknya sudah habis, lelaki itu meraih pinggang Minseok dan merapatkan di tubuhnya membuat Minseok merasakan Luhan sudah mengeras di bawah sana.

"Kau rasakan itu?" Luhan menatap Minseok, marah sekaligus bergairah. "Aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu isteriku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan kekasih yang kukunjungi jika aku perlu bercinta." Jemari Luhan menuruni sisi lengan Minseok dengan sensual dan kemudian berhenti di sisi payudaranya, meremasnya lembut. "Dan jika kita melakukan itu, _kita tidak akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah!_"

Hening.

Kening Luhan berkerut. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan syarat dariku?" Luhan terus menahan payudara Minseok dengan posesif. Minseok adalah isterinya, sekarang dia harus menerima seluruh dari dirinya, tidak lagi berusaha menentangnya dengan sekehendak hatinya. Pilihannya adalah mereka suami isteri atau tidak sama sekali. "Jika kau tidak menyukainya, lebih baik kita berhenti di sini sekarang juga." Sambil berusaha menahan keposesifannya, Luhan memperlembut tuntutannya. "Malam ini cukup sampai di sini kalau kau tidak siap."

Satu-satunya yang mendesak saat ini adalah tubuhnya yang berhasrat, tetapi Luhan masih mampu mengendalikannya jika Minseok tidak mau melanjutkan. Perempuan ini telah menunjukkan keberanian besar dengan mengemukakan persyaratannya di depan Luhan dan Luhan menghargainya, dan karena itu ia bersedia memberikan waktu sebanyak yang diinginkan Minseok.

Minseok hanya terdiam di sana, menatap Luhan yang masih disebelahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala mungil itu? Minseok pasti sudah larut dalam persepsi dan pemikirannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah dia mengingat kisah tentang Ayahnya yang menjualnya kepada Luhan.

Luhan sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya. Memang pada mulanya, dia menginginkan Minseok. Tetapi sekarang, Setelah menikahpun, Minseok masih membangun benteng. Jika sudah begini, bagaimana caranya Luhan bisa meyakinkan Minseok?

Luhan bukanlah lelaki dungu yang baru mengenal wanita. Dia sudah berpuluh-puluh kali memacari wanita mulai dari anak Konglomerat,Pebisnis, atau Anak menteri sekalipun, tetapi _Minseok terasa...berbeda._..

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang berbeda, baru kali ini ia merasakan tidak ingin kehilangan wanita yang ia miliki, tetapi sekali lagi bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kepada Minseok? Perempuan itu tidak akan percaya bahwa gairah yang meluap-luap ini memang murni untuk dirinya. Luhan menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan pernikahan yang nyata, bersama Minseok.

Minseok bagaikan malaikat yang menariknya dari kegelapan. Hatinya yang kelam telah tersentuh secercah Matahari sejak kehadiran Minseok. Dan Luhan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Baiklah." Suara pelan terdengar dari bibir Minseok, terdengar enggan seolah-olah Minseok tidak benar-benar setuju dengan dominasi Luhan dalam hubungan ini. Tetapi meskipun Luhan sadar Minseok terpaksa meng-iyakan, tetap saja itu membuat Luhan senang, seorang isteri yang selalu setuju dengan pendapat suaminya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Di dalam kehidupan pernikahan yang nyata, terdapat banyak ketidaksepakatan, sebanyak kasih sayang, tawa, maupun kesetiaan.

Luhan tersenyum dan menatap Minseok dengan penuh gairah. "Apa kau benar sudah siap untukku Minseok?" Jemari Luhan menelusup masuk mengusap ujung payudara Minseok dengan lembut.

"Aku..." Sekujur tubuh Minseok bergetar.

"Mungkin aku perlu memeriksanya dulu." Luhan meluncurkan sebelah tangannya dari payudara Minseok, mengusap perut Minseok yang basah dan terus bergerak turun. Dan karena kaki Luhan, entah sejak kapan, berada di antara kakinya, Minseok tidak bisa menghalangi niat Luhan kalaupun lelaki itu ingin.

Luhan bergerak perlahan-lahan, memperhatikan isyarat sekecil apapun kalau-kalau Minseok ingin ia berhenti. Tetapi diluar dugaan, Minseok tidak menolaknya, tubuh perempuan itu menyambutnya, membuat Luhan harus menggertakkan gigi menahan hasratnya yang makin meledak.

Minseok membiarkan jemari Luhan menyentuhnya.

Luhan merasa Tubuh Minseok begitu lembut. Gadis itu gemetar ketika Luhan menyentuh tubuhnya di bagian yang paling sensitif, berusaha menemukan pusat dirinya. Ketika akhirnya menemukannya, Luhan menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut. Hanya sekedar menggoda. Minseok mengerang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tubuh Luhan sendiri sudah menegang putus asa.

"Ya, kau memang sudah siap." ucap Luhan sangat parau, Lalu mendorong Minseok terbaring di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin hitam.

Luhan mengangkat kedua tangan Minseok, meskipun Minseok sedikit melawan. Sambil meletakkan kedua tangan Minseok ke atas kepalanya, Luhan bergerak menindih Minseok. Minseok menatap Luhan dengan liar, teringat peristiwa yang mirip, ketika Luhan mengikat kedua tangan Minseok di atas kepala dengan dasinya, _apakah Luhan akan mengikatnya lagi?_

"Aku tidak akan mengikatmu sayang." Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Minseok, Luhan melepaskan tangan Minseok dan mengecup bibirnya penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh kembali payudara Minseok, membuat seluruh tubuh Minseok nyeri dan sensitif.

"Luhan ..." Tubuh Minseok bergetar karena gairah.

"Betul sayang, ucapkan namaku." Luhan bergeser turun dan menunduk, lalu mengulum puncak payudara Minseok dalam bibirnya yang panas.

Minseok mengerang setengah meronta. "Luhannnhhh..."

Erangan itu membuat Luhan ingin menyerah kepada Minseok. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat bergairah sampai terasa nyeri, Tetapi ia tahu betapa pentingnya mencumbu Minseok sebelum bercinta dengannya. Ini adalah Malam pertama mereka dan ia harus bisa menciptakan kesan yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Setelah bercinta nanti, ia pasti ingin mencicipi Minseok, lagi dan lagi dan dia ingin isterinya terus menginginkannya dengan hasrat yang sama besarnya.

Luhan menelusurkan tangannya ke bawah dan mengangkat pinggul Minseok. Minseok melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Luhan, mendekap Luhan ke tubuhnya, membuka diri.

"Belum, sayang."

Minseok merasa dirinya seperti murahan, dan pipinya merona karena malu. Ketika Minseok membuka bibirnya untuk memprotes, Luhan menciumnya.

Karena bibir Minseok telah terbuka, ciuman itu berlangsung dengan sangat sensual. Luhan menggoda Minseok dengan belaian dan jilatan lidahnya dan kemudian mencicipi bibir Minseok sedikit lebih dalam.

Kedua tangan Minseok mencengkeram rambut Luhan, untuk sejenak Minseok tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian lidahnya membalas, membelai bibir Luhan dengan malu-malu dan hati-hati. Luhan tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

Ia sudah berada di dalam tubuh Minseok sebelum mereka sempat menarik napas.

Minseok merapat, berusaha agar mereka menyatu lebih dalam lagi. Luhan menahan diri, meskipun gairah membuat tubuhnya menegang,

"Cium aku seperti kau menginginkanku untuk berada jauh di dalam dirimu, di dalam tempat yang belum pernah didatangi oleh siapapun."

Minseok merespon dengan malu-malu tetapi tepat, tubuh Minseok sedikit maju ke atas, lalu menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya. Kelembutan sikap Minseok mengguncang Luhan, dan meruntuhkan segenap kendali dirinya.

Sambil menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Minseok, Luhan mendesak lebih dalam. Api gairah berdesir di dalam tubuhnya, mendesaknya untuk menandakan kepemilikannya pada diri Minseok.

Sambil menggertakkan gigi untuk melawan godaan melakukannya dengan cepat, Luhan bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam tubuh Minseok. Sebagian dirinya yang benar-benar primitif menggeramkan kepemilikannya. Minseok adalah miliknya. Selamanya. Hanya dirinya yang boleh memiliki Minseok .

Luhan meraih bibir Minseok dengan ciuman rakus, dan bergerak kembali dengan kekuatan penuh, bagi Minseok kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tak terlukiskan. Sementara bibir mereka bertautan, sebelah tangan Luhan kembali bergerak ke payudara Minseok, membelainya. Minseok hampir kehilangan kewarasannya akibat cumbuan itu dan dia berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Lepaskan sayang, jangan menahan diri lagi." Luhan sekali lagi seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Minseok, permintaan panas itu dibisikkan ke mulut Minseok yang nyaris tenggelam dalam hasrat gairahnya.

Dan ketika jemari Luhan menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya, Minseok menyerahkan dirinya. Tubuhnya mendesak di tubuh Luhan sementara gelombang kepuasan mendera tubuhnya. Orgasme Minseok menggiring Luhan hingga ke ambang batas kesadarannya, ia mulai mempercepat iramanya dan merasakan dirinya meledak, di dalam tubuh Minseok . Terbenam dalam puncak kepuasannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan perkawinan mereka berlangsung seperti yang seharusnya. Setiap malam Luhan selalu menyentuhnya, gairahnya seperti tak pernah habis.

Tetapi hanya itulah saat mereka bisa dekat. Minseok mengernyit menyadari bahwa dia hanya bisa dekat dengan suaminya ketika mereka bercinta. Luhan memang berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, dia tidak pernah kasar dan memaksakan kehendaknya lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya akan mengangkat alisnya ketika Minseok mulai membantah kata-katanya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Memilih menghindari konfrontasi.

Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung hampir dua bulan dan Minseok masih merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Oh ya, dia menyadari bahwa landasan pernikahan ini sudah salah dari awal. Hanya berlandaskan kontrak kerja yang dilapisi hasrat.

Minseok menjadi semakin bingung. Akan seperti apakah pernikahan ini nantinya? Salahkah ia ketika menerima lamaran Luhan waktu itu? Dan satu lagi pertanyaan yang mulai mengusik hatinya, _apakah ia mencintai Luhan?_

Semakin Minseok mencoba memikirkannya, semakin kepalanya terasa sakit. Ah, dia memang sering merasa pusing akhir-akhir ini, pusing yang aneh karena timbul tenggelam tanpa tahu waktu.

"Minseok?" Luhan tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya. "Kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu mengernyit melihat Minseok yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil berpegangan di dinding lorong.

Minseok mencoba berdiri tegak, tetapi pusing kali ini benar-benar menyerangnya dengan kuat sehingga dia oleng. Seketika itu juga Luhan langsung menangkapnya.

"Minseok?" Suara panik Luhan masih terdengar sebelum semuanya ditelan dalam kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok membuka matanya dalam cahaya temaram di kamar Luhan . Yang ditemukan pertama kalinya adalah Luhan yang sedang duduk muram di kursi samping ranjang, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang menunggunya tersadar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minseok lemah, memegang kepalanya dan mengernyit, masih pusing.

Luhan menatapnya tajam, tampak tidak suka dengan pemandangan Minseok yang mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kau..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perkataan Dokter yang memeriksa Minseok seakan menghantam kepala Luhan. Dia menggeleng lemah, seperti apapun keadaan Minseok meski ia tak suka sekalipun, ia tetap harus mengatakannya kepada Minseok karena wanita itu juga berhak tahu tentang keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

Minseok memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan pikiran bercabang. Sampai jantungnya berdebar hebat ketika Luhan mengatakan jika Ia...

_Hamil?_

"Oh!" Minseok terkesiap setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan, dia dengan reflek memegang perutnya dan menutupinya dengan gerakan melindungi. Seolah bisa merasakan kehadiran jabang bayi didalam perutnya. Minseok sedikit menahan air matanya, dia senang dan terharu. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang Ibu. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan di dunia. Akan ada malaikat kecil yang selalu bersamanya.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Minseok dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau harus menggugurkannya."

_APA!_

Kali ini Minseok benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata Luhan sampai hampir terduduk dari ranjang. Tetapi rasa pusing langsung menghantamnya, hingga dia terbaring lagi.

"Apa?" Minseok menatap Luhan tak percaya. Dia tahu lelaki ini memang kejam. Tetapi meminta Minseok mengugurkan kandungannya, yang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri ini benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan anak itu, kau harus menggugurkannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan pucat pasi. Dia masih teringat tentang kehamilan Minseok, tetapi yang ada di benak Luhan hanyalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini coba dia lupakan, tetapi sekarang kembali datang menghampirinya.

Gikwang kembali, menatap Luhan dengan cemas. Lelaki itu tentu tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Luhan .

"Dia hamil." Luhan mengulang pemberitahuan dokter tadi, meskipun dia tahu Gikwang sudah mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin mengucapkannya supaya benar-benar yakin bahwa mimpi buruk itu ternyata telah menjadi nyata.

"Kondisi nyonya sangat sehat Tuan..."

"Sehat katamu?" Luhan membentak marah. "Dia tadi pingsan di depanku, tampak pucat dan begitu lemah!"

"Tetapi Nyonya Minseok tidak sama dengan..."

"Diam!" Luhan menggeram marah. "Minseok tidak boleh hamil!" serunya memutuskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : BAGI YANG KEMARIN PENGEN MINSEOK HAMIL, NOH UDAH HAMIL ORANGNYA. DIA HAMIL –HAMIL SENDIRI- XD #BEGO ... (YAA DIHAMILIN LUHAN LAH XD) **


	16. Chapter 15

Luhan kembali kedalam Kamarnya. Ia menatap Minseok yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang mereka sama seperti keadaanya terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya.

Dada Minseok bergemuruh oleh perasaan yang bercampur aduk setelah melihat Luhan, Pikirannya kembali diguncang oleh ingatan perkataan Luhan, _teganya Luhan dan betapa egoisnya dia!_

Betapapun Luhan merasakan ketidaksukaan yang mendalam atas kehamilan Minseok, seharusnya lelaki itu sadar kalau yang ada di perut Minseok ini adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya! Sebegitu tidak berharganyakah Minseok di mata Luhan sehingga dia harus mengorbankan janin yang dikandungnya?

"Kau harus menggugurkannya."

"Tidak." Minseok menegakkan dagu, menahan sakit hatinya yang meluap-luap. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengugurkan bayi ini apapapun alasannya, meskipun kau hanya menganggapnya sampah..." Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terluka yang dalam.

"Meskipun kau melupakan fakta bahwa dia ada karena dirimu juga…dia adalah anakku, dan sekarang dia tumbuh di dalam diriku. Seperti yang kubilang kepadamu tadi, kalau kau memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku, kalau aku sampai kehilangan anak ini karena kesengajaanmu, maka yang kau dapatkan adalah kematianku."

Luhan tertegun mendengar ancaman Minseok, dia menatap Minseok dan menyadari perempuan itu terluka. Luhan terlalu terburu-buru mengucapkan isi hatinya, dan itu melukai Minseok. Dengan frustrasi diacaknya rambutnya setengah marah.

"Dengar Minseok, jangan menentangku-..."

"Aku tidak ingin menentangmu!" Minseok setengah berteriak memotong kalimat Luhan, kali ini emosinya pecah dan berderai. "Aku tidak peduli atas Kebencianmu terhadap kehamilanku, tetapi aku sekarang ada di sini, hidup dan bernafas saat ini. Dan kau memaksaku untuk menggugurkan anakku! Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan selain melindungi anakku sekuat tenaga? _Yang adalah_ _Anakmu juga!_"

_Anakmu juga_. Kata-kata itu terasa menusuk dada Luhan hingga membuatnya mengernyit. Anaknya juga...Tetapi anak itu bisa menjadi pembunuh, Luhan pernah mengalaminya sekali. Dan jika dia harus mengalaminya lagi...

"Mungkin Kau akan berubah pikiran nanti"

"Tidak akan." Minseok menyentuh kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi.

Dan Luhan menatapnya dengan cemas. "Apa kau pusing lagi?"

Minseok mengerang dan memijit kepalanya. Dia tak menjawab dan langsung berbaring, begitu tak mendapat tanggapan apa-apa lagi dari Minseok, Luhan ikut terdiam.

Mereka diam di sana dalam keheningan, saling bertatapan. Biasanya suasana tidak secanggung ini. Biasanya setiap malam Luhan langsung mengajaknya masuk kamar dengan bergairah yang berlanjut dengan percintaan yang luar biasa dan mereka langsung tertidur sampai pagi. Tetapi sekarang keadaan berbeda. Luhan tidak bisa memecahkan keheningan dengan bercinta. Dan pembicaraan tadi ternyata telah menguras emosi mereka berdua.

Minseok -lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. "Kau tak ingin Tidur?" dengan nada dingin dan ketegangan diantara mereka. Terdengar seperti sindiran, tetapi Luhan menepis. Tak ingin terjebak dalam adu mulut yang berkepanjangan. Masalah ini, akan ia urus nanti. Nanti jika keadaannya sudah kembali kondusif.

Luhan menatap ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Sisi miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Minseok menggeser tubuhnya memudahkan Luhan untuk berbaring. Lelaki itu berbaring di sebelahnya dengan tenang tanpa suara, hanya suara berdesir kain yang bergesekan.

Lama mereka berdua berbaring dengan mata yang nyalang, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelap tertelan tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya suasana tidak seperti biasa, Luhan sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali seolah tidak mau membahas percakapan mereka semalam, tetapi walaupun begitu, Minseok tetap waspada. Mengingat sifat Luhan, tidak menutup kemungkinan lelaki itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk melaksanakan keinginannya. Dengan memasukkan obat penggugur di minumannya misalnya, siapa yang tahu? Mengingat lelaki itu pernah membiarkan minumannya dicampuri obat oleh Gikwang.

Minseok mengelus perutnya dan mengernyit sedih, meskipun bayi ini tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya, meskipun perasaannya sekarang terluka karena Luhan lebih mementingkan Keegoisannya daripada dirinya yang sekarang ada dan hidup di depannya, Minseok harus berusaha tegar dan kuat, demi anak ini.

"Anda akan mempertahankan anak itu kan?" Suara Gikwang menyentakkan Minseok dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu sedang memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan Minseok.

Minseok menatap Gikwang dan mencoba tersenyum, Gikwang sangat baik dan sopan padanya ketika dia memasuki rumah ini. Gikwang pulalah yang menjelaskan kepadanya kebenaran dan merubah semua pandangannya akan Luhan.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku. Kau harus berhadapan denganku dulu kalau kau ingin mencelakai anak ini."

Senyum terukir di bibir Gikwang."Tidak nyonya, Tuan Luhan tidak pernah menyuruh saya untuk mencelakai anak itu. Bahkan jika tuan Luhan menyuruhpun, saya akan menolak, anak itu adalah keturunan Lu yang harus saya hormati pula."

Kelegaan meliputi hati Minseok, setidaknya ada orang yang mau membela anaknya. Kemudian Minseok menatap Gikwang dengan ragu.

"Apakah kau tahu mengapa Luhan sangat membenci Kehamilanku, Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya yang belum kuketahui?"

Gikwang menatap Minseok hati-hati dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Gikwang menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Minseok lembut. "Saya harap Anda dapat memahami perasaan Tuan Luhan. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya, tetapi tidak sekarang. Nanti jika anak itu sudah lahir, sehingga apapun perkataan saya nantinya tidak akan mengganggu kandungan anda."

Minseok memejamkan matanya pedih. "Aku tidak tahu aku harus seperti apa sekarang, Anak ini anaknya, tetapi dia menyuruhku mengugurkannya. Jadi dia menganggapku ini apa? Boneka?"

Gikwang menatap perut Minseok dan tatapannya melembut di sana. "Saya yakin Tuan Luhan tidak pernah menganggap Anda sebagai boneka, dia tidak akan menunjukkan emosinya kepada Anda. Anda tidak akan diperlakukan olehnya dengan begitu hormat, yang bisa saya katakan, apa yang dilakukan Tuan Luhan adalah karena dia peduli kepada Anda."

_Peduli kepadanya? Bagaimana bisa?_ Luhan menyuruhnya menggugurkan anaknya. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut kepedulian?

"Tuan Luhan menginginkan anak itu digugurkan karena dia mencemaskan keselamatan Anda. Dia takut Anda akan celaka dan meninggal ketika melahirkan, dia takut kehilangan Anda."

Minseok menatap Gikwang dengan tak percaya. "Dia tak mungkin takut kehilanganku."

"Percayalah kepada saya." Gikwang tersenyum lembut. "Tuan Luhan memang tidak pernah pandai menunjukkan perasaannya, tetapi kalau memperhatikannya, Anda akan tahu." Gikwang membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berpamitan dan meninggalkan Minseok dalam keheningan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran tentang usulanmu semalam?" Minseok bertanya saat menatap Luhan yang baru saja memasuki kamar, Luhan sedikit tersentak tetapi dia tak memperdulikan pertanyaan minseok. Tidak biasanya Luhan memasuki kamar sedemikian larut, dan lelaki itu tampak lelah.

Luhan menatap Minseok sekilas, lalu melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, ketika keluar dari sana, lelaki itu tampak segar dengan piyama hitamnya.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya dan membuatmu marah-marah sepanjang malam." Dengan kasar Luhan menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah, kemudian melempar handuk itu dan menatap Minseok. "Kau pasti akan keras kepala dan tetap pada pendirianmu, mempertahankan anak itu."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menerima kemauan konyolmu untuk menggugurkan anak ini karena anak ini tidak bersalah."

"Kita akan berdebat lagi malam ini ya." Luhan mendesah lelah. "Aku lelah Minseok, yang aku tahu, anak ini akan melukaimu lalu membunuhmu."

"Luhan!" Seru Minseok setengah marah. "Dia hanya janin kecil yang tidak berdaya!"

"Oke!" Lelaki itu membentak, tampak tak tahan dengan semua perdebatan mereka. "Silakan, lanjutkan kehamilanmu itu...tetapi..." Mata Luhan menajam. "Kalau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa gara-gara kehamilan ini, aku yang akan bertindak dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Aku jamin hal itu tak akan terjadi!" Luhan memilih diam dan menghentikan perdebatan mereka malam ini.

Luhan mengalah. Minseok terpana, sebelumnya Luhan tidak pernah mengalah secepat itu. Minseok tadi sudah mempersiapkan argumen yang panjang, pembelaan mati-matian, bahkan ancaman putus asa menyangkut kehamilannya ini. Dan Luhan semudah itu mengalah kepadanya.

"Kenapa?" Luhan menatap Minseok marah, tampak tak nyaman dengan tatapan takjub Minseok.

Minseok langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi merona, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tetapi aku punya satu syarat." Gumam Luhan tenang, seolah-olah baru mengingatnya.

Minseok terkesiap dan menatap Luhan waspada, dan reaksi itu membuat Luhan menahan tawanya.

"Tenang Minseok... kau tegang seperti senar yang akan putus, aku tidak sedang akan menjatuhkan bom ke kepalamu."

"Apa syaratmu?"

Pandangan Luhan berubah sensual. "Aku tidak mau kehamilan itu menggangguku jika aku menginginkanmu."

Pipi Minseok memerah, tersipu sekaligus marah atas kata-kata egois Luhan. Jangan-jangan itu adalah salah satu usaha Luhan mengganggu kehamilannya...

"Baik." Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba terlihat menantang. "Asalkan kau melakukannya dengan lembut dan tidak melukai bayiku."

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ketika dia akhirnya menatap Minseok, matanya menyala dengan sensual. "Apa kau masih pusing seperti semalam?"

Minseok tidak pusing lagi. Tetapi kearoganan Luhan yang tersirat itu membuatnya ingin menantangnya. Luhan pasti akan bercinta dengannya ketika Minseok sudah tidak pusing. Dan Minseok tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan mampu menolak pesona gairah Luhan .

Dengan berpura-pura dia memegang kepalanya, mengernyit. "Sebenarnya aku masih pusing."

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatapnya tajam bercampur kecemasan. "Kau sudah minum obat penambah darah dari dokter? Mereka bilang kau kurang darah."

"Sudah..." Sedikit geli Minseok melirik Luhan, tetap berusaha berakting kesakitan.

Lelaki itu menatap Minseok lama dan intens, tampak menggertakkan gigi. Semula Minseok bingung kenapa, tetapi ketika dia melirik ke bawah, dia menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah siap, keras, dan bergairah di sana.

Lelaki itu sudah begitu bergairah, dan Minseok tinggal bilang ya, lalu mereka akan bercinta di ranjang dengan penuh gairah seperti biasa...tetapi tidak! Minseok tidak akan membuat itu begitu mudah bagi Luhan, Minseok ingin menghukum Luhan karena hatinya masih sakit atas usulan Luhan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku pusing sekali." Minseok sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar lemah. "Aku mau tidur." Dengan gerakan sakit dibuat-buat Minseok mengangkat selimut ke bahunya dan membuat posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Luhan hanya berdiri sejenak di tengah ruangan itu dan menatap Minseok. Dia sudah dua hari tak bercinta dengan isterinya itu. _Biasanya setiap hari_. Dan itu semua karena kehamilan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Minseok yang sedang sakit, kan?

Sedikit mendesah, merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu keras sampai terasa nyeri. Luhan melangkah ke ranjang dan membaringkan diri, tetapi Sialan! Dia tidak bisa tidur, gairah terlalu menggelegak di dalam dirinya, meminta dipuaskan.

"Luhan." Suara Minseok menggugah penyiksaan yang dialaminya.

"Apa Minseok?" Luhan menjawab kasar.

Diam-diam Minseok tersenyum mendengar nada tersiksa dalam suara Luhan. Rasakan kau, _Tuan Luhan yang arogan_, soraknya dalam hati,

"Aku...aku pusing...maukah kau memijit kepala dan pundakku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
